


Perseverance vs Hostility

by Ladyoftheloch



Series: 19days - Lost before you [2]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dominant He Tian, Established Relationship, Gang Violence, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mild S&M, Perverted trash, Porn With Plot, Prickly Mo Guan Shan bottom, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, old xian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 79,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyoftheloch/pseuds/Ladyoftheloch
Summary: Mo Guan Shan is certain his boyfriend of three years is hiding something from him, Tian's secretive behaviour was fucking with their happy ever after.Tian was acting so out of character, that Mo wasn't sure their relationship would even survive.  No matter how many times He Tian distracts him with sex, Mo would get to the bottom of whatever was troubling his boyfriend.





	1. Helpless against his wiles

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t resist any more writing some Tian/Shan, I’m weak! This fanfic intertwines with another much longer fanfic I wrote about Jian Yi/Zhan Zheng Xi. He and Mo feature in that story too.
> 
>  
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Thank you for reading this, leave me comments and kudos if you like it!
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Mo Guan Shan stood at the window of his classroom, broom in hand and stared out of the window in quiet contemplation of his life over the last three years. 

He had completed middle school somehow with the help of friends he never knew he had, discovered that he had more enemies than he originally imagined and was introduced to things he wasn’t ready to comprehend. At his mother’s insistence he somehow passed the exam to enter a good High School and he was somehow bumbling his way through his second year. 

He knew a lot of people dealt with hostility and bullying all the time, but he had been constantly harassed from the last year in middle school through into high school. His source of bemusement was still bullying him, still hounded him, manipulating him, coercing all manner of things from him, sexually assaulting him on a regular basis and making him endure forced manual labour! The indignities never ceased to amaze him, how he coped with these daily assaults still baffled him.

“Hey Momo, you finished?” A smooth low voice drifted over to him from the open door of his classroom.

“I’m not done, leave me to sweep.” Mo glared at the source of all his mental strife and continued sweeping the classroom. He was on cleaning duties this week and his partner had ditched him to go on a date with her boyfriend leaving him with all the fucking work. Truth be told he enjoyed cleaning, it was therapeutic, but never tell that black haired bastard who was currently perched on a desk playing on his phone.

“Mo when you’re finished come over to my apartment, let’s watch a movie or play a game.” He wasn’t even looking up from his phone as he spoke. As far as he was aware He Tian never went anywhere without that phone, he kept it charged and ready at all times. You never know when your master might yank your chain.....

Mo bent down and swept the dust into the dust pan and emptied it into the nearest bin. There all finished, he was free to leave. He grabbed his light jacket and school bag and walked out the door.

“Hey Mo don’t ignore me please, you know it just makes me want to teach you proper manners.” He Tian caught up to him and slung an arm around Mo’s shoulder. Anyone who looked at them would see two friends walking down the corridor of the school together and out into the cooling temperature of the evening. 

“Fuck off.” Mo Guan Shan shrugged Tian off.

“What’s wrong, got your period?” He Tian put this arm around Mo’s shoulder again but this time he forcible hung on tight.

“You’re such a fucking moron.” Hissing out a frustrated breath Mo walked, under duress, along side Tian.

“I try. What’s wrong Shan, is it your mom, is there something I can help with?” As usual there was that tone, that constant need to make Mo’s life as easy as possible. Mo had witnessed on so many occasions exactly how much Tian loved and cherished him. Was that mother fucker pandering to him?

“Maybe I want to be included.” Mo Guan Shan stood tall and continued to walk off in the direct of He Tian’s apartment, it was a short walk away from school. He often stayed over at He Tian’s or he slept alone in his own bed at home (which he sometime preferred it was more peaceful).

“Included?” He Tian jogged up to him and fell into step.

“With whatever shit you’re dealing with.” Lately he’d felt like Tian was hiding something from him. He didn’t know what it was but Mo was being left out like the kid who was chosen last for games.

“I’ve no clue what you’re talking about. Hey shall we order food, or are you going to make something? You know I love your cooking the best.” See? Manipulating bastard. Did he think Mo was fucking stupid?

The other day he was supposed to to have dinner with his mother but something came up and she got called into work instead. Pissed that he now had free time he knew that he was weak, that he would eventually migrate over to He Tian’s apartment where they would eat, play, fight and then fuck, he called his mom at work to say he was going over to He Tian’s for dinner and to not wait up for him. His mother knew about them, she’d known since the last year of middle school that they were dating. She might not have approved in the beginning, but as usual He Tian had won her over with his smile and shining personality. Asshole.

That day he had gone over to He Tian’s apartment, He Tian Had told him that he was doing some work for his “job”. He never told Mo anything about his work, or what it pertained to. He thought that he would take a chance that Tian was home. When he had rode the elevator to He Tian’s floor, he jumped back and hid around the wall when He Tian’s door opened and Zhan Zheng Xi was putting on his shoes getting ready to leave, he left the door briefly open and inside he could see a distraught and conflicted looking Tian. His hands were wringing together and his shoulders were drooped with the weight of the world. He’d never seen his boyfriend like that before. He just made out the end of their parting conversation.

“Trust him. You can think of a solution together, instead of you planning all this behind his back. He’s gonna be pissed.” Zhan Zheng Xi finished putting his shoes on, threw his bag over his shoulder and left. He walked right by Mo but he didn’t even see him.

“Fuck! Fucking........fuuuuucccck!” He Tian swore loudly, he’d never witnessed his boyfriend losing his shit before. Mo watched as the door slammed shut. What was going on?

Fast forward to today, two weeks had passed and he’d given Tian numerous opportunities to tell him whatever it was that was bothering him, but as the days went on He Tian remained closed mouthed and distracted. Which in turn pissed Mo off more and more.

What was it going to take? Why couldn’t Tian trust him with whatever it was that was weighing on him so heavily? He felt so angry, were they not partners? Weren’t they supposed to fucking go through shit together, a united front or whatever, but no apparently he wasn’t able to cope with whatever it was? Was he so weak he needed protected? He wasn’t a fucking girl! Stupid He Tian and his god complex, always trying to micromanage everything.

“Come on Mo, lets stop by the shop I fancy some fried rice.” He Tian leaned his shoulder against Mo’s because there was nobody around to witness it he leaned over and kissed Mo’s lips lightning quick. Mo briefly forgot that he was pissed as fuck at his boyfriend and stopped to enjoy the warm press of full lips.

“You always get your own way.” Mo pulled away as they reached the store and went in to buy everything they need for dinner. He Tian paid of course.

“Of course.” They walked towards Tian’s building and got the lift up to that huge fancy apartment. He had been coming here for years now, he even had a key although he never used it. He Tian opened the door and they both walked inside, as soon as the door clicked shut, Tian turned the lock he took Mo’s bag of shopping off him and dumped it on the kitchen bench. 

He Tian walked back towards him and that fucker had that look on his face that always preceded Mo losing his clothes and being bent over or shoved against the nearest available surface and roughly fucked until he came and came and came.

“Momo.....”. He Tian stood in front of him and the he hooked his long strong fingers in Mo’s school trousers and pulled him towards the couch. He shoved Mo backwards until he landed in a heap, he was sitting right back and Tian knelt beside his legs and quickly undid Mo’s belt, yanked down his trousers and boxers all in one go, pulling them off his feet.

“Oi what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Mo grabbed Tian’s wrist in a futile attempt at trying to fend off those big hands. He Tian had his thighs spread wide, his palms pressed on them to trap him exactly where Tian wanted him.

“I’m working up an appetite.” He Tian leaned down and licked his way around Mo’s right knee, then he bit and nipped the flesh on his inner thigh, up an up until his lips were millimetres from his balls.

“Shit, fucking stop asshole! Aaaah!” Mo gasped when He Tian dove straight for his cock, which had reached full hardness far too quickly, He Tian rolled his tongue around it and pulled his dick right down his throat and kept sucking until he felt like he was gonna come immediately! He Tian deep throated him for a while, then he started to hollow his cheeks and sucked him so hard he though he was going to faint.

“Nooooooo fucking stop you dickhead, aah no!” Mo never had any resistance to He Tian when he started sucking cock, he was like a grand master level cock sucker. Mo couldn’t think straight when he started bobbing his head up and down, his tongue laving the underside of his swollen head, Mo Guan Shan drove his fingers into He Tian’s inky black hair and pulled hard. He Tian swallowed it down again and his throat convulsed around the thick shaft.

“You fucker, no you’re making me......aaaah stop!” Momo lost it when He Tian reached up and pinched his nipples so hard he cried out in pain and pleasure as his orgasm smashed though him leaving him a panting mess on the couch. He Tian swallowed with relish and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Hmm, an appetiser. Now I’m ready for the main course.” Mo Guan shuddered and just lay there his cock was glistening with He Tian’s spit. He spread his legs a bit wider, he was ready to fuck now.

“No I meant the fried rice, I’m starving Little Momo.” He Tian strode off towards the bathroom taking some clothes with him. Mo Guan Shan was left naked and so pissed off he want to charge out of the door and go home, but he was naked and his stomach took that moment to rumble. Ignoring his semi hard on, he redressed muttering all the curse words he knew under his breath.

“Fucking He Tian!” Mo shouted out loud.


	2. Direct attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo is still distracted by how closed mouthed He Tian is being, he decides to take a more direct approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic runs along side a Jian Yi and Zhan Xi fan fic I’m also writing, where the premise is Jian Yi is at high school with everyone (He was never kidnapped), and He Tian is linked with whatever business his brother He Cheng, Jian Yi’s mom and dad’s at involved in.
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Once Mo had made some fried rice for them, they ate in silence because He Tian had homework and he was ignoring Mo whilst he worked quickly through his questions for English and history. Mo Guan Shan couldn’t face homework, he was still unsettled by the way He Tian had once again used sex to avoid his concerns. All he wanted was for them to be honest with each other, was it too much to fucking ask?

Mo left Tian to it and walked over to the bed, he nervously switched on the tv with the sound on low and lay back against his pillows. He preferred the right side of the bed, which worked out perfectly because He Tian’s stuff always occupied the left hand side. He was wearing some sweat shorts and a vest, it was still warm at night, not that he had to worry about it, this was Tian’s apartment after all, he had air con. 

He had been with He Tian since the last year in middle school. The relentless mother fucker just kept harassing him over and over, being an asshole, being a supportive friend, being an asshole, being a sexy shit, being a bully....... you can get the idea. He Tian wore him down until one day he started looking at that black haired fiend with new found respect, they became friends, friends turned into lovers with so much ease that Mo Guan Shan was still shocked at how quickly he fell in love with He Tian.

Glancing across the room at the black haired boy who was engrossed in his books, he could imagine them together...........well forever. Not that Mo was fucking sentimental or anything! He just liked the dude a lot. That’s why he was so pissed off at He Tian for hiding something from him, it put him on edge, it made him worry about their future.

“You’re staring......”. Tian looked up and tapped his mechanical pencil against his chin.

“Yeah you look like a geek.” Shan flushed at being caught staring.

“I do? What are you going to do when you’re at college? You’ll look like a psychopath delinquent geek, maybe you will start a new fashion craze.” Tian grinned like a crocodile.

Mo Guan Shan always shook his head when he saw He Tian at school, he had such a fake persona in place for the benefit of everyone, it must be exhausting. At least with him he could be an evil sinister dick and Mo never batted an eye.

“Are you nearly done, I’m sure you’ll get full marks as usual? Why study so hard when it’s already so easy for you?” He Tian had already told Mo Guan Shan that he maybe wanted to go to a University in Beijing. It worked out perfect because of his mother’s failing health he was happy to stay in Beijing for a technical college to be close to her.

“It’s easy because I study idiot.” He Tian put his pencil down, closed his books and stood up. He walked toward the bathroom used the facilities, brushed his teeth and sauntered over to bed wearing his usual outfit of black boxers riding low on his slim hips.

“No it’s easy because you’re a freak.” Mo got under the sheet and switched off the TV.

“You are such a contrary shit.” He Tian chuckled and clicked all the lights off, leaving a low reading lamp on, which dimly lit the bed and it’s occupants.

“Love you too, you evil fuck.” Mo lay on his side facing Tian, who always slept on his back. During the night they migrated towards each other and by morning they were in each other’s arms no matter how hot it got.

“Hmm, come here.” He Tian cracked an eyelid open and held out his hand.

“No we have school tomorrow.” Mo Guan Shan stubbornly kept his eyes closed and stayed right where he was.

“Come here I can’t sleep, unlike someone else I didn’t have a bone crunching, scream inducing orgasm earlier.” Tian pouted that full lower lip and it made Mo want to suck on it.

When Mo still refused to be moved by He Tian’s enticing pout, Tian took matters into his own hands. He manhandled Shan head down until he was above Tian on his hands and knees and his face was millimetres away from He Tian’s huge boxer covered cock. “Why in birds balls do you always do whatever the fuck you want!” 

Just as those words were out of his mouth Tian shoved his boxers down to his thighs and then he grabbed Shan’s shorts and pulled them down and off, throwing the shorts as far as he could.

“Hmm for someone who was stating that sexy times were off the books because of school tomorrow, your tasty hole is looking remarkably shiny and soft.” He Tian leaned forward and blew against his lovers prepped hole.

“I just keep it like that because you’re always shoving your ridiculously huge dick in whenever you feel like it, I’ll end up with hemorrhoids!” Mo blushed at such a blatant lie, although the keeping his ass prepared was sort of true, he had just hoped they would continue on from earlier.

“Uh huh, get sucking Momo.” He Tian stuck out his tongue and stabbed it all the way in. When Mo Guan Shan swore at him, he did it again, he could easily thrust his tongue all the way in, wriggling the appendage about woke Shan up long enough for him he grab Tian’s meaty shaft and point the leaking head towards his lips, he licked it all over catching the wetness at the tip.

“Fucking hell, give me some warning before you just shove it all in there, I can feel your tongue licking! Shit, more.” Shan moaned around the head of Tian’s cock, flicking his tongue around the rim, he pulled the skin down exposing all the shaft. Tian’s dick was epically huge, painfully so, but he had learned to love that pain over the last year or so. He kissed and licked his way down He Tian’s shaft and he used the tip of his tongue to probe and stretch the foreskin, pulling it enough to cause a little sting of pain.

“Momo you know how to play dirty.” He Tian didn’t sound so smug now his voice sounded heated, he knew Tian’s dick from top to bottom and he knew how to make his boyfriend moan. He tried to fit it all in his mouth but it was so hard, the girth was troublesome, half the time he ended up with half in his mouth and half in his hand. He put both to good use swallowing that big head to the back of his throat he began a slow and steady bob of his head, squeezing his hand up and down until he could feel He Tian stop and just moan and pant against his hole for a while.

“Tian.......wanna come?” Mo Guan Shan stopped for a brief second to utter those words, then he picked up the pace, He Tian’s meaty cock was sliding further and his hand began wanking the base quickly.

“You......mmm......wanna.....come first?” Shan could hear the challenge in He Tian’s voice, and he shouted out loud when Tian started to tongue fuck him faster, rimming him until he was certain he would come just from his ass. That bastard was relentless! Tian grabbed his dick and pulled on it until Mo groaned.

“No! Don’t pull so hard, it hurts you asshole!” Shan groaned as the pain gave way to intense pleasure from having his hole stabbed with an insistent tongue and a big hot hand was jerking him almost harshly, his body didn’t know what to feel!

Not to be outdone Mo Guan Shan took He Tian’s cock out of his mouth and folded it up towards He’s navel. The then licked his way now to those potent hairy balls and licked all over one, sucking it into his mouth swirling his tongue all over it.

“Mmm you horny little shit use your mouth more, do it!” Mo stuffed as much balls into his mouth as he could, sucking and licking with everything he had, he also made sure to squeeze his fist up and down that big dick fast, concentrating on keeping his movements near the head.

Both boys were desperately trying to make the other come and the room rang with the sound of sloppy slurping, wet swallowing and muted moaning because their mouths were well and truly occupied.

“Aaah no, no, stop!”

“Hmmmmmmm!”

Mo groaned loudly and came all over He Tian’s chest, his ass clenched madly around Tian’s tongue, it was hard to concentrate on keeping his fist on He Tian’s big dick, but he kept his movements going until He Tian cursed and came all over his hand, hot come was dripping down his wrist.

“I win.” He Tian’s smug panting voice came from between his ass cheeks.

“Tell me why Zhan Zheng Xi was here the other week?” Mo Guan Shan squeezed the last few drops of come from the tip bending down to suck them out, then he licked the sticky shaft clean not wasting a drop.

He Tian grew silent.


	3. Gag Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian tries his best to make sure Mo Guan Shan has nothing further to say on the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but it kind of felt right to end it there!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

He Tian tried to recalibrate his brain, his dick had momentarily taken control over it and was concentrating on sex and Mo and now he had to regain his faculties to think of how do deal with Mo’s question. He wasn’t fucking ready to deal with this, as much as Momo featured heavily in his future plans, he didn’t want to talk about his problems, they felt too big and dark for anyone other than him to deal with.

“Zhan Xi was at my place to talk about Jian Yi.” He Tian pushed Momo off his body, manoeuvring him to kneel on the bed, ass up head down. He Tian reached into his bedside drawer and took out a few essential items........ A bottle of lube, a pair of broad black leather handcuffs, a black gag and a blind fold.

“And? What were you talking about with him, why do you fucking talk with him and not me?” Mo Guan Shan angry shout was cut short when He Tian pressed his head down to the bed. Tian grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back, once Mo was caught he clamped the black wrist restraints into place.

“You want to talk about Jian Yi? You’re so weird Momo. Can’t we just concentrate on how I’m going to punished your hole with my big hard cock and you’re going to moan for more.” He Tian put the blind fold on Momo and then he had to stop and admire the picture before him. Mo Guan Shan was resplendent with the black restrains a stark contrast against his pale skin. Even the black blindfold accentuated the flushed cheeks, making him look sexy as fuck.

“Ahh you can’t make a joke you fucking asshole! I’m not going to break, I’m here for the long haul! I’m not going anywhere so you better start talking to me!” Mo Guan Shan struggled in his bonds. “No dont!” Mo’s voice was cut off when He slid a black gag into his mouth effectively silencing him.

The minute the blindfold covered Guan Shan’s eyes the strain he had been under appeared on his face, stress dragged his shoulders down and He Tian was so fucking torn, he wanted to protect Mo with all of his might, he never wanted Mo or his family to be involved in his life at all. The current situation he was in and what he was planning on doing soon would surely end in pain and suffering. He wanted to limit the damage to himself, it didn’t matter how much Mo wanted an answer he wasn’t prepared to get him to be involved in anyway. He couldn’t!

“It’s nothing Mo, don’t worry.” He Tian crowded in behind Mo’s hips and aimed his dick head at Mo’s lubricated hole, he shoved forward slowly until he was all the way in. When Mo clenched around him and wiggled his hips, he withdrew and lunged forward again.

Momo’s hips soon began slapping backward, driving his cock deeper, it urged He Tian to stop messing about and make him come. He Tian swallowed and grasped Mo’s hips in his hands and with all of his might he pounded that tight hole, he knew if the gag wasn’t there that Mo would be cursing him, moaning and panting, begging to come.

Tian angled his hips and dragged the head of the cock again and again against Mo’s favourite spot, he knew without checking that Mo would be dripping precum in a constant stream, he shoved and shoved the head of his cock until he felt Mo clenching desperately around him and that was it for He Tian he came and came in great big spurts inside Mo until it overflowed and oozed out around his shaft.

Panting he reached around and grasped Mo’s soaked cock and pumped it up and down a few times to drain the last drops of come, he slid his finger tips in the come which dripped from the head, then he dipped his fingers in the pool on the sheet.

“Hmm love you, all you need to care about is that you’re mine and nobody is going to get rid of you.” He Tian kissed Shan’s shoulder and then he unfastened the cuffs, drew the blindfold away and unfastened the gag. They collapsed onto the sheet and He Tian enjoyed how wet and sloppy Mo was inside he humped and thrust his cock enjoying how the come squished out, then he leaned down and kissed Mo’s tear stained cheek.

“You fucking cocksucking cunt, if you think I’ll be happy with that you’ve got another thing coming.” Mo pushed Tian away and got up off the bed, as he stood up a stream of come ran down the inside of his thigh, cursing he stomped off towards the bathroom to clean up and cool down. He locked the door it’s a loud clunk.

Swearing He Tian walked naked to the bathroom door.

“Momo....”. He tried to sound as unassuming as possible.

“Don’t fucking Momo me you asshole.” Shan’s angry voice came clearly through the heavy wood door.

“I need to piss.” He Tian leaned against the door frame, if he’s had trousers on he would have had his hands in his pockets.

“Piss on the floor.” Mo’s voice sounded weird, what was he up to in there?

“Come on.....”. He Tin placed his head on the door and sighed.

When the lock clicked open he grinned like the cat who got the cream and he pushed the door open in time to see Mo bent over with his fingers up his ass trying to clean out He’s come. He was swiping angrily at the mess and glaring at him fiercely.

He Tian held up his hands in a ‘whoa there, I’m not armed’ way. He walk towards the toilet and stood legs apart and grasped his shaft and let loose. A long stream of piss began to flow. When things got very quiet all of a sudden he looked round and caught Mo watching him with great interest. He was so fascinated that he trotted over, stood beside him and reached over to take over holding He’s dick as he pissed. He Tian Shook his head, Mo sure had an obsession with his dick, he loved watching that moment when come or urine spurted from the tip, he’d watched many times over the last year.

“You love my cock so much?” He moaned a little at Mo’s firm grip.

“I just like how it looks when you’re pissing.” Mo looked a little disappointed when Tian finished.

“Are you done? Do you need help cleaning up?” Now He Tian looked interested.

“No, I can do it myself!” Mo stomped off towards the sink, he wet a cloth, soaped it up and matter of factually washed his cock, then his balls and by the time he got to his ass He Tian had hopped up on top of the sink and as watching everything.

“I know you think that you can do it all on your own, but trust me it will all come smashing down on you if you don’t reach out and ask for help.” Mo Guan Shan faced his partner and looked at him with firm resolve.

“I know, if I need help I will come to you, but I don’t need help so this is a mute point. Come on time for bed we have school in the morning.” He took Shan’s hand and led him to their bed to sleep. He wished with all of his might that this was the last of it and Mo would never mention anything again.

How small minded of him.


	4. Basketball, the real MVP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian is still in the shithouse with Mo and will do everything to charm his way out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear All,
> 
> Please enjoy these dorks, keep them safe from harm, they are so precious!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

He Tian was sitting in class waiting for their English teacher to turn up, they came down heavily on students who were late, why couldn’t they do the same with teachers? His homework was already done, he was tuning out staring off into space when he noticed that Zhan Zheng Xi (he sat at the back of the room) had snuck in late and He Tian snorted behind his hand, boy Zhan Xi looked dead on his feet, like he’d had all of the energy sucked out of him. Reaching into his pocket he grabbed his phone.

HE TIAN: Wow you look tired........

Zhan Xi: Teacher is coming soon, pay attention.

HE TIAN: What have you been doing, you looked sucked dry?

Zhan Xi: None of your fucking business.

He Tian looked over and caught Zhan Xi blushing, he arched an eyebrow at him.

HE TIAN: Come on I will only go and ask Jian Yi and you know he will blab it all out, the full HD version.

Zhan Xi: Fucksake.

Zhan Xi: Yi took me to a love hotel last night

HE TIAN: Nice, I thought those only existed in manhua. Did you have a themed room?

Zhan Xi: Yes.

HE TIAN: Shit you’ve got my curiosity piqued! So you guys spent 4 hours fucking.

Zhan Xi: ..........8 hours.

HE TIAN: No wonder you look like a dried husk!!

He tian started laughing and he couldn’t stop.

Zhan Xi: Ssh you fucking oaf!

Zhan Xi: Did you talk to Mo Guan Shan yet?

HE TIAN: No.

Zhan Xi: It’s literally your funeral.

HE TIAN: He saw you leaving the apartment. 

Zhan Xi: What he thinks there’s something going on between us?!

HE TIAN: Er no, I told him we were talking about Jian Yi.

They both became quiet. Two months ago Jian Yi was attacked by some male students in the sports equipment room. They beat him badly and they tried to rape him at the request of some anonymous benefactor. He Tian had walked in on that fucked up situation, he witnessed everything, he still had nightmares of Jian Yi screaming.

Zhan Xi: You’re only putting off the inevitable. He will find out the bad way, someone else will tell him, then you’ll be fucked.

HE TIAN: Who’s gonna tell, I’ve only mentioned it to you...........are you going to tell him? If you do I’ll slit your face from ear to ear.

Zhan Xi: You know you don’t have to flip on your scary gangster switch, I’m your fucking friend.

HE TIAN: Sorry bad habit.

Zhan Xi: He wont hear it from me.

HE TIAN: Good.

Just then the teacher finally arrived and Tian put his phone away and concentrated on his lesson. 

==========================================

He Tian sometimes hated girls, they made getting out of his classroom to the courtyard for lunch impossible. They crowded around him in a gaggle of giggling, jiggly boobs pressing against his biceps. He slapped his fake smile in place and listened to their nonsense, made a few scream when he grinned at one in particular. They asked to have lunch with him, they asked to go out to karaoke after school. His response was always the same.

“I have to go and see about my puppy, I rescued him from a river and he still needs me.” He smiled widely and the girls squealed.

“He Tian is so kind!”

“He Tian I have a puppy too, can I come and see him?”

“He Tian play with us!”

“If I get time I will come and see you ladies.” Tian winked and strolled off.

He heard screaming behind him and grimaced, he’d be happy when they left school and he didn’t have to deal with fawning girls anymore, he could just move to a new group of friends who knew he was gay and happy with Momo. He walked to the garden area and he could already see Mo’s bright red hair from across the grass, he sighed and stopped. 

Mo had not been in a good mood this morning, he had left before him and hadn’t messaged him once. Not that that prickly shit was particularly forthcoming with sending him messages, He Tian was the main instigator of their conversations and Mo’s replies invariably contained “What?”, “No.”, “Fuck you Tian.” and his personal favourite “Stop sending me messages shithead!”.

He had even made attempts over the last two years at sexting and those had ended with similarly dire results. Although once He Tian had got his hands on Shan’s phone when he was showering; he had trawled through messages, checked Momo’s search history (turns out he wanted to learn to play the guitar, so Tian bought him one for Christmas) and he looked through all of the pictures saved there. There were ones of Mo and his mom, pictures of He Tian taking selfies with a sleeping Mo and interspersed were saved pictures that He Tian had sent to him via messages........yes He Tian admitted to being rather fond of sending a few drunk/revenge dick pics in their time together, but Mo Guan Shan (idiot) had saved them all, EVERY SINGLE ONE. Mo must really love his dick after all.

He Tian looked at the back of Shan’s head and decided he had to get Mo back on his side again, he took out his phone and snapped a picture of him throwing a peace sign a wide genuine smile spread across his face, and sent the picture via message.

“Hey Mo wanna come play some bball with me? Meet me at the court nearest the road.” They had an hour left for lunch, plenty time to win his boyfriend over.

“No.” See? Mo was such a creature of habit.

He Tian decided to leave it there and just head over to the court anyway, as he walked he was stopped by guys from his class asking if he was off to play basketball, he said no and continued on, he only wanted to play with Mo after all. He had chosen this basketball court because out of all the school courts this one was normally the quietest, because it was near the road you were likely to be subjected to trolls and whistles from passerby’s. Not conducive to concentrating on plays.

Luckily someone had left a lonely ball rolling around in the breeze by the hoop, He Tian picked it up and began bouncing the ball. He walked to 3 point distance, paused then started shooting at the basket over and over again. Tian loved Basketball, it was the one thing in his life which nobody could take away from him, it was a constant. Not even his brother, their shitty line of work or their boss could take away the joy of playing a little two on two with Mo or getting a bunch of idiot friends who loved bball as much as him to play a game at lunch, or basketball during PE. Either way he could grin and not worry about shit for a while.

“Sometimes you’re so fucking lonely, it makes me ache to watch you.” Tian jumped missing his shot when he heard Mo’s voice, he looked away from that frank stare.

“I was just waiting patiently for you to come and play one on one with me.” He Tian held his hands out for the ball, he sighed with relief when Mo passed it to him and started stripping off his school bag, jacket and sweater. Mo moved to stand in front of Tian, arms defensively held out, his stance wide and his expression was pure ‘bring it on you fucker!’.

He Tian bounced the ball one way, then the other before making a break for it, but Mo blocked him gaining control of the ball and he tried to heave a three point attempt - no good! The ball rebounded, Tian was there quickly to catch it and he jump up took a shot which swooshed in. Yes! He clenched a fist triumphantly.

They played back and forth silently, both scoring equally until they were on 9 baskets each, with one basket left for the win. He Tian never made an attempt at talking or joking like he usually did, he just let the comfortable too and fro of two bodies moving together in harmony smooth his savage soul.

When Mo gained control of the ball and tore off towards the hoop, he may have got a little too over enthusiastic with his defensive manoeuvring.....

“You did that on purpose......”. Momo grouched from beneath him, Tian hadn’t meant to flatten him during his move to defend the hoop, as he’d turned to block he tripped on his lace and bowled straight into Shan, knocking him flat on his ass on the grass beneath the basket.

“It was an honest mistake, people make them Mo........”. He Tian was sprawled out on top, his hips were pressed between Shan’s spread thighs and He Tian’s physical response was inevitable.

“Are you getting hard fuckface?” Mo blushed and looked around the school courts and the surrounding area in case anyone saw them. The place was quiet and the reason why soon became apparent. The bell for the end of lunch sounded and most of the student body were already returning to class.

“Maybe. Don’t move let’s just stay this way for a little while.” He Tian lifted up on his elbows and he looked down at Mo’s flushed cheeks and when their eyes met for a long drawn out second Tian’s heart started thumping.

“Get off me.” Mo did not sound convincing at all. In fact he became fascinated by Tian’s lips and he licked his own as if he could already taste them. He Tian moved his hand to clasp Shan’s wrist and he could feel that fast pulse banging against his finger tips.

“No.” He Tian leant down and ever so slowly he brought his lips closer and closer to Shan’s until they almost touched, so close! How he wished he could brush Momo’s soft lips with his harder ones. Tian thought his head would blow off!

“I wish we could be anywhere else but here.” Mo’s breathy voice was puffing against his mouth.

“Wanna ditch?” He Tian wondered what had got into him, he never cut school unless he really couldn’t be bothered, but cutting school for sex? Sure he could get on board for that!

“What about you Mr Perfect Score? Won’t you miss out on some important top class shit?” Mo might have pretended to look reluctant, but his hands gripped the sides of He Tian’s school shirt and slid it up so he could stroke his finger tips up He Tian’s sides.

“I can get Zhan Xi to take notes for me.” He Tian rose up on his knees and straddled Mo aggressively.

Mo shoved Tian off him onto the dusty court and rose to his feet. He grabbed his things and pulled them on hurriedly, throwing his bag over his shoulder he looked over at Tian who was looking at him like he was some sort of fat juicy rack of pork ribs he planned nibbling and then sucking clean.

“Follow me, I know a short cut off school grounds through the bushes by this court, only true delinquents know about it.” Mo Guan Shan sounded smug as he motioned for He Tian to follow him.

He Tian snorted as he strode past Mo and walked straight into the bushes exactly where the gap in the metal fencing was. He should have known this evil mafia punk would know the way out.

“You go out first and I will follow, we will meet at my place. If you get there first I expect you to be stripped and ready.” He winked and shoved Mo into the bushes.


	5. No, no, no, no!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Cheng pays He Tian a surprise visit at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My He Tian has a heart of gold, buried under a few easily broken layers of evil.
> 
> I love kudos and comments they make my day!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

He Tian squeezed out from the open jagged fence that made up the perimeter of the school. He looked down the street and could see the back of Mo Guan Shan in the distance, he was about to walk out onto the sidewalk when a hand on his bicep stopped him. He froze and reacted instinctively, his fist shot out towards a jaw and the person lurched back quickly dodging the punch.

“Don’t fucking sneak up on me, I don’t want to see your face right now.” He Tian glared at his older brother He Cheng.

“Yeah, you should be more careful where you flaunt your boyfriend, I was walking to meet you because there are initiations and the Dragon Head needs to see you, you were quite visible from the street. I’m sure you’d rather get back to lover boy, but you need to come with me. You’ve found a new puppy to care for, be careful this one isn’t buried too.” His brother’s low regulated tone grated on his already frayed nerves.

He Tian’s hand moved before his brain had time to catch up and his fist was clenching Cheng’s collar and he twisted bringing his taller brother close enough so their noses touch.

“Do not fucking touch or look at him, do not speak of this or what you saw to anybody in our organisation and I will come with you right now to see the Dragon Head.” Tian’s teeth were bared, he was pissed he was missing out on an afternoon of sexy moaning Mo. He was fucking ditching Mo, shit his other half was going to be even more annoyed with him once he realised he was being stood up.

“You know I will keep him secret, but can you? He’s too fucking risky get rid of him before something bad happens.” He Cheng shoved his little brother away from him and dusted off his shirt, straightening the collar.

“Fuck you big brother, that’s the second time you’ve insinuated that harm will come to him, is that the case? It’s been a while since we fought but I’m older now, nearly as big and tall as you, I can beat the shit out of you, I’d have a fucking good go.” He Tian turned and reluctantly walked away from Mo Guan Shan and they headed towards the group offices, his quiet brother was in front of him, a huge hulking, menacing presence. Many people on the street crossed over to avoid him.

“So you’re still into dudes Tian?” He Cheng’s voice surprised him after the sullen silence they had been walking in.

“So? I’ve been dating him for 3 years now, don’t act like it’s a fucking breaking news story.” He Tian shoved his hands in his pockets and toyed with the idea of messaging Mo, what would he say? Anything he said would sound like an excuse, another lie to fob him off...... Fuck!!! Why now must he go and report in!

“How am I to know, you never talk to me.” Cheng sounded distant.

“Because you’re an asshole, it makes it hard to look at you or be in the same room as you. Not conducive to sitting down over a coffee and having a fucking brotherly chat.” He Tian may seem like he was being a dick, well he was, but somethings were hard to forgive, and Tian’s memories were still fresh and bitter.

As they reached the offices of the organisation they walked in through the secure entrance guarded at all times by armed men, past barriers with metal detectors and up many floors via a key coded lift. He Cheng stopped as if to say something but Tian’s never gave him a second glance back as he walked up to a room and opened the large double doors. 

There were about 30 men all milling about in the room, the younger Blue Lantern or uninitiated men were there to see the Incense Master to be initiated by saying the oath. Others liaised with the Red Pole about offensive and defensive delegation. 49ers or ordinary members like Cheng and Tian were basically soldiers who reported to the Vanguard or Deputy Mountain Master, who in turn acted as go between for the Dragon Head.

Normally they would liaise with the Vanguard or Deputy Mountain Master but today Tian had been requested to meet the Head by himself. Cheng headed off towards the Vanguard and he went straight towards the room where the Dragon Master carried out his work. He Tian knocked on the door and entered when he heard a summons.

“Head.” He Tian bowed and waited to be acknowledged.

“He Tian you are my nephew, no need to be quite so formal.” The Head looked up from a document in his hand.

“Uncle.” He Tian knew the cold look which crossed his Uncle’s face well.

“Come sit close to me, tell me how is Jian Yi?” Tian pulled up a chair at the side of the desk and watched as the Head ran his hand over short greying black hair.

“He’s slowly returning to good spirits.” He Tian wished this would end quickly so he could return to Mo’s pissed off arms.

“Good, you are tasked with his surveillance and protection are you not........?” The Head steepled his fingers and his look became something dark and it filled him with the overwhelming urge to get the fuck out of there.

“Yes Uncle.” He Tian didn’t like where this line of questioning was going.

“A father should never see their son like that.” They had already discussed all of this two months ago, wait? The Head had seen the video footage?! That was fucked up, he had shown nobody the video it was handed straight to the cops and then deleted from his mobile. It was very easy for someone like the Head to get his hands on anything he wanted from the police on their payroll. To ensure those perverted fucks who tried to rape Jian Yi were easy to tie up in a bow for the police, he had filmed as much as he could to incriminate them fully. Even if they had rich parents who tried to wiggle them out of punishment, he knew the full wrath of this organisation would come down on them harshly.

He Tian remained silent. To the casual onlooker the way he filmed the footage may have seemed harsh, that he had watched from a distance for the rapists to dig their own grave verbally, before stepping in to put a stop to it. In the beginning Jian Yi had barely forgiven him for standing and watching while something awful happened to him. His actions may have looked like he was a heartless fuck, but he’d done everything to ensure they were thrown in jail with no parole. He knew what jail did to rapists, it was fitting they be treated accordingly during their stay.

“A father should never see such things again.” He Tian got little warning when his collar was snatched in a big fist and his face was smashed into the top of the Head’s polished antique wooden desk. Tian groaned when felt his nose burst until blood dripped and the inside of his lips smashed against his teeth, slicing a cut which made blood pour and spill out of his mouth into that shiny desk. He was certain his wouldn’t be the only blood splattered on this desk today.

“Make sure you take better care of what is mine in the future nephew.” With a big hand the Head leaned on the back of his head, crushing him until he cried out, it felt like his head was going to explode.

“Yes....Head.” He Tian took it, whatever the Head dished out a solider must take, nobody disobeyed their Dragon Master.

“Get the fuck out.” He Tian stood up and swiped at the blood dripping from his nose. He bowed and left the room. A few amused eyes turned his way when he appeared. A lot of the regulars here hated He Tian, they thought he had gained a leg up by using his family connections, but they were wrong! He’d never wanted to be in this fucked up business anyway, his father that cold fucker forced Cheng and him join up because it would uphold the He family honour.

He Tian used the hem of his school shirt to stem the flow, he stabbed his finger viscously at the button to go back down.

Someone knocked into him with a hard shoulder, sending him face first into the shiny metal doors of the lift leaving a big bloody smear. When the doors opened he was shoved inside and his left wrist was rammed up between his shoulder blades until he thought something was going to break or dislocated. They smashed him into the wall and two men hissed his ears.

“You’re such a fucking disgrace!”

“Us 49ers who came up the ranks by blood sweat and tears get our position by working hard.”

“What the fuck did you do pampered rich kid? Lazing around in a fucking fancy apartment paid for by the Head, you’re a fucking useless cunt!”

“Fuck off back to your fancy school, leave the hard work to us.”

He Tian’s breath whistled out when a solid, sickening punch was delivered to his ribs. For good measure they cranked his wrist up twisting it until he cried out as something broke.

“See if you can play basketball now.” The doors opened at a floor before the ground and they stepped out laughing at him. Nothing would have been captured on cameras, nobody would have witness this little hazing incident and nobody would care that a stupid rich shit was given some friendly advice.

When the lift finally reached the ground floor he staggered out of the doors pale and sweating, he was holding his wrist which was hanging funny when he noticed Cheng waiting for him by the door. When Cheng noticed him his face was wracked with concern and anger.

He walked forward towards his big brother and stood there shaking a little.

“Can you take me to the hospital.” His brother snapped into action and told him to wait at the door he would go and get a car.

When Cheng walked off towards the organisation garages, He Tian was trying to ignore the sickening waves of pain as he walked to the road. When a black BMW saloon pulled up he got into the passenger seat and murmured quietly under his breath “Thank you brother.”


	6. Nurse Mo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo waits impatiently for He Tian to get home, but gets a suprise when he gets to meet He Cheng in the worst circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I love He Cheng secretly, don’t judge me! I know it’s short but I wanted to focus on little Mo going crazy without his He Tian.
> 
> I love kudos and comments, they make my day.
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

That bastard was dead.

Mo Guan Shan was so angry, his useless boyfriend stood him up and left him lying naked for an hour and a half on the bed. He had even got himself ready in case He Tian walked in the door and just wanted to shove it in, no foreplay, just hard toe curling fucking which would make Mo moan into the sheets tears in his eyes from the painful pleasure.

Except that never fucking happened, because He Tian never showed and now he’d been here in the apartment for hours now. His mother had called him to ask why he hadn’t been in school this afternoon, apparently they called her. Shan made up some BS story about He Tian being sick, she didn’t buy it at all but she told him she loved him and to take good care of He Tian.

So Mo Guan Shan was now waiting for that asshole to walk through the door so he could rail at him for standing him up. He was so pissed off he had even completed all of his homework, which was some sort of fucked up record for him. When the door lock clicked, Mo swung his head around and stomped to the door. He’d been looking forward to this for hours, it was almost a turn on he might pin that shit down on the floor and ride him until Tian wasn’t so smug anymore.

“You ass....”. Mo Guan Shan’s tirade came to a screaming halt and he stepped backwards when a huge dude stepped through the door, he was massively muscled and he had Tian’s face, if Tian was older and buff as fuck.....not that Tian wasn’t buff, his body made Mo’s mouth water.

“You didn’t need to help me upstairs.” He Tian’s voice sounded annoyed.

“Just get in the fucking apartment Tian, you need help, stop being obtuse.”

“Wow who knew gangsters knew such advanced vocabulary.” He Tian’s shoulder was visible behind his hulking brother.

“I would smash your face into the door if it wasn’t already all fucked up. Hey you, boyfriend, get your ass over here.” Cheng opened the door wide and Shan finally got his eyes on He Tian.

“What happened......”. He walked forward his hand raised, he wanted to touch Tian’s face, his fingers wanted to trace his swollen mouth, he had black eyes which meant a broken nose, sure enough Tian’s nose looked swollen at the bridge. He had been so engrossed in looking at Tian’s face it took a long time for him to notice He Tian’s left arm was in a sling, his lower arm was in a cast. A broken wrist or arm?! That idiot what had he been involved in?

“Listen he will need someone to help him dress, help him with washing and keeping comfortable today. Although he can mange okay with one arm down, his ribs are bruised. Here are his pain meds, the instructions are on the bag.” Cheng handed him a white bag from his pocket and started walking backwards towards the door, his eyes roved over He Tian like he was reluctant to leave the room.

“Okay, okay, just go.” He Tian flushed under his brother’s obvious concern.

“Bye brother.” Cheng started to shut the door behind him.

“Thank you.” He Tian muttered very low as the door closed behind his brother.

“Shit”. Mo rushed forward and rested his forehead on Tian’s good arm, he closed his eyes in relief. He finally gave in to his need to touch He Tian.

“Your face, your nose is broken, you have some epic black eyes appearing, your mouth what happened?” He touched the swollen lip, then ever so gentle brushed his fingertips on Tian’s chin, he winced when He Tian flinched.

“It’s cut inside, my teeth sliced it up and I have three stitches. It fucking hurts like a bitch.” He Tian wobbled over to the couch and as gently as he could he sat and leaned back. Mo sat next to him and took his good hand.

“What the fuck happened to you?” Mo rested his head on He Tian’s shoulder and just stayed there.

“I was in an accident.” He Tian decided to keep it simple.

“Wow I wouldn’t have known that unless you pointed it out..........What the fuck happened to you Tian?” Mo scowled up at him.

“I was knocked over by someone on a bike. Happy?” Tian wearily rested his head on top of Mo’s head and closed his eyes. The pain medication they insisted he take were strong and he was getting drowsy.

“Not really, now I don’t get shout at you or ride you hard as punishment.” Mo sounded disappointed.

“It’s fucking depressing, that sounds like fun, but don’t think I will be up for a punishment ride just yet.” He Tian’s words were slurring and his eyes were sliding shut.

“Wait! Don’t fall asleep here, let’s get you up and on the bed, it’s more comfortable for you. I had to get the fucking clumsy oaf boyfriend.” Mo grumbled as he helped He Tian up and they walked to the bed, Mo helped him shed his school trousers and shirt, Tian winced and moaned as he shuffled back on the bed until he was as comfortable as he could mange.

“He Cheng is your brother? At least he was able to take you to the hospital, that was pretty awesome of him, he must have finished work to take you. Was he down as your medical contact?” Mo seemed awfully interested in his older brother.

“Yeah, just forget him, he’s an asshole.” Tian scowled in the darkness.

“He didn’t seem like he was that bad, he obviously was worried about you, stop being a dick.” Mo snuggled up to his uninjured side and kissed his shoulder.

“It was almost worth being injured to see you all caring Mo.........hey you can be my jerk off minion, you know with my arm out of action.” Even though his eyes were closing and sleep was claiming him, he heard Mo’s pissed off reply.

“Who in birds balls would want a job like that, fucking He Tian. You’ve still got a working arm, do it yourself idiot!” Mo turned over and gave Tian his back.

“Well that lasted about 5 minutes.” Tian smiled evilly then the drugs dragged him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	7. Bath, bare and beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When He Tian wakes the next morning, he realises he’s going to need a hand.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who’ve read anything I’ve done before you will probably notice my chapter titles fucking suck! So apologies for the awful puns.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this, I love kudos and comments it’s means a lot when I get a message, even if you’ve got some constructive criticism I will take it!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

He Tian was currently sitting in his bath, cast messily taped up in a plastic bag, the water was hot, bordering on too hot, but he wasn’t complaining because it felt like he had been hit by a truck, an evil mafia Dragon Head shaped truck, and the water was easing all sorts of aches and pains.

He’d woken at 5am his ribs throbbing like a bastard, his cast felt strange, the inside of his lip stung, needless to say sleep escaped him. Mo lay nestled into his right side, close but not lying on him, like even asleep he was conscious of not jostling Tian. He always took these rare moments when Shan was still asleep to run his fingers through that bright, vibrant red hair. He stroked the spikes and raked his finger nails through the short shaved hair at the back. Mo never stirred, he always slept deeply. When Mo eventually woke up, He Tian asked him in the nicest way if Mo could help him wash.

Hence he was bagged up, stuffed in the bath and Mo was off finding clean towels, he could hear him moaning about the fact that laundry needed done, again..... When Mo marched in wearing joggers, he was bare chested. Tian appreciated the view of that tightly muscled chest, those lick-able abs and surprisingly beautiful legs, He Tian had to admit to a slight obsession with those legs.

“Wash my hair Shan.” He Tian raised his cast and held his ribs to indicate he couldn’t manage himself. He probably could have painfully washed his own hair, but Momo didn’t need to know that.

“I can see this getting old quickly.” Mo huffed, puffed, stomped and generally demonstrated his ability to act like the petulant teenager he was.

“It feels gross, I’m sure there’s blood in it.” He Tian grimaced for effect.

“Fuck it.” Mo came around and stood at the end of the bath where Tian’s shoulders were and unhooked the shower head from the tap. He soaked Tian’s hair and head until he felt like he was being water boarded.

“Don’t drown me.” He Tian tried to remain calm in the face of his ‘nurse’, he took a greedy gulp of air in once Shan stopped.

“Sit still and it won’t go in your eyes. Shampoo coming.” Mo squeezed some expensive smelling shampoo into his palm, then he rubbed it around He Tian’s black sleek hair. It was flat to his skull with the water, he started rubbing the shampoo in until foam appeared, he rubbed and pressed against He Tian’s scalp in all his favourite places, digging his thumbs just behind his ears, pressing his fingers near the front of his brow and circling the base of Tian’s skull with his thumbs.

“Damn that always makes me want to melt into a puddle of goo when you do that.” He Tian closed his eyes and enjoyed Shan massaging his scalp.

Mo rinsed the soap carefully and repeated the process until He Tian’s hair squeaked it was so clean.

“There finished.” Mo pulled up a padded stool to the side of bath. “You have a bruise.” Mo lifted his hand, reached over the lip of the bath, plunging his hand under the water to trace the big bruise on his left side.

“It okay, it’s just bruising, nothing broken.” Tian reached out a palm and cupped the back of Momo’s head, stroking that strong neck with his fingers.

Shan looked over at He Tian’s wrist in its cast and arched an eyebrow.

“It’s okay, bones mend and bruises fade, I’m lucky.” Tian looked about for the sponge and the body wash.

“I’ll do it, you just stay there and sit still.” Mo Guan Shan grabbed the sponge from the shelf and He Tian’s body wash, he dunked the sponge in the water soaped it up and then started scrubbing that broad muscled back, He Tian was darker skinned than he was, he did spend an exorbitant about of time shirtless on a basket ball court of course.

Mo moved the sponge over the bunched muscles and he watched as bubbles clung and then popped revealing tan skin. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad having an excuse to have He Tian under his hands for a change. Mo was always the one being pinned down and touched, sometimes he wished he had his hands and mouth all over Tian’s body. He’d always wanted to be the one who worshiped Tian from his full lips all the way down past his big fat dick, to those thick thighs where he could bite his way back up.

He gently moved the sponge over the ribs, then plunged the sponge beneath the water to attack He Tian’s lower back and upper ass cheeks. Shame he couldn’t get at that ass, would that be something He Tian would want him to wash? He was down for that! Trying to focus he moved the sponge back into safer territory and carefully washed Tian’s injured arm, marking sure not to get any water on his cast. He moved around putting more soap on the sponge and scrubbed the other muscled arm lovingly from fingertips to shoulder. Mo loved those arms, so fucking mouth-wateringly firm, muscles bulged around the shoulder and the bicep was big. He loved being held down by these strong arms.

By the time he rinsed the arm and reached the chest area Mo Guan Shan was hard a fucking rock, what did he expect with his boyfriend’s body on show for him to stroke and run his fingers all over under the pretence of ‘washing’ him. Mo pressed his cock into the side of the bath trying to get it to calm the fuck down as he began washing He Tian’s pecs, he rubbed them around in circles brushing the nipples over and over until they grew stiff, Mo was fascinated by how they perked up when he gently washed every inch of He Tian’s chest.

His dick was trying to punch through the side of the bath, he ground it again trying not to moan at the painful but pleasurable sensation. Shan tried to concentrate on Tian’s abs now, the raised ridges ran all the way until they were enticingly covered by water and without thought his hand plunged under the water to explore them. He abandoned the sponge and gave into the overwhelming urge to stroke those abs, wishing he could lean down and bite them firmly. 

Mo froze, he hadn’t realised that his fingers had now started to tunnel through Tian’s pubic hair, on a single minded mission to get He Tian’s thick shaft in his hands. He flushed bright red and went to withdraw his hand from the water to recommence his role of He Tian’s personal washer.

“Don’t fucking stop, please Momo.” He Tian’s husky low voice filled the bathroom, when Mo looked up he could see that Tian’s eyes were hooded and his look was all about arousal. Tian was flushed and his lips were parted, was he panting a little?

Mo looked a bit owl eyed before he regain his composure, his eyes grew fixed on Tian’s hard on, the head was breaching the water and Shan was helpless not to grasp the shaft and gave it a firm squeeze.

“Yes Mo.......”. He Tian’s low voice was doing a number on him, he was getting short of breath and his other hand shot down to cup and squeeze his crushed dick.

Mo’s hand caressed upwards, until his fingers began running all the way around the rim of the huge head, he pressed his thumb down firmly on the hole making Tian’s cock twitch and jerk. Shan’s hand moved back down and cupped hairy wet balls in his hand, squeezing gently until He Tian groaned, loudly.

“Mo......” He Tian sounded like he was going to say something.

“Shut the fuck up Tian and just come when I say.” Mo wanted his voice to sound authoritative, but he just sounded horny and needy.

Mo got back with the program - left hand cupping and stroking He Tian’s balls and the other hand he removed from fondling his own cock and quickly moved it back to Tian’s shaft, holding it in a tight ring of fingers. He squeezed them up and down in a slow motion, relishing when Tian’s gaze locked on his and Mo could see the pleasure of an approaching orgasm in those hot eyes.

He Tian’s cock was at full attention now, reaching far out of the water and Mo’s forearm and fist were making the water splash and ripple with each strong movement. Mo squeezed harder and he began moving his hand up and down that huge cock, then he loosened his tight hold a little and concentrated more on moving his hand on the head fast, in a blur. Mo’s mouth whispered the word ‘Now.’

“Fuck! Mo, shit you.....!” He Tian whole body exploded and he felt like lightening was fizzing from his lower back, past his ass, drawing his balls up tight and then erupting from the tip of his cock. He came and their eyes were locked until the moment jizz spurted from the tip and then Mo’s eyes flick downwards to watch, his eyes were glued to the white fluid spatting all over his wet abs, getting quickly diluted and washed away by the sloshing water.

“Fuuuckk.” He Tian moaned, replete, then he did that little shivery thing that Mo loved, like the orgasm was washing over his whole body until He Tian was limp.

Mo squeezed out the last few drops from the tip and sucked them from his fingers. He Tian tasted bitter but good.

“Hmm Mo........are you hard?” Tian threw off the lethargy of his orgasm and pinned Shan with a heated look.

“No.” Mo was back to washing, he grabbed the sponge and cleaned Tian’s legs and feet quickly, then handed Tian the sponge. “You can wash your cock, balls and crack yourself.” Mo stood up and walked away, his hard on tenting his joggers in a ridiculous fashion. When He Tian burst out laughing, Mo turned and glared at him.

“If you want some breakfast that isn’t burnt, you better fucking scrub quick and then I can help you get out of the bath and get dressed. Thank fuck it’s Saturday and I can help you for a few days, there’s no school, but what the fuck are you going to do when I have to return to school Monday?” Mo for once looked concerned.

“It’s okay I’ll figure out how to do stuff, loads of people have broken wrists, they do stuff for themselves. We will work it out over the weekend.” He Tian stood up with difficulty and boldly washed his cock and balls thoroughly, then turned around and .....

Momo stormed out towards the kitchen, red faced, hard on bouncing everywhere in his pants and He Tian’s grin was evil.


	8. Back into the fray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before He Tian has time to think, his job rears it’s ugly head again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s late, birthday cake to bake today instead of Mo and Tian, what’s a girl to do?
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

By the time Sunday afternoon had come along He Tian wasn’t sure how much longer he could use his cast to get Mo to wait on him hand and foot. If it had been his right arm that those fuckers had broken, then his asking for Mo to do everything would have been justified, but because it was his left hand, he was actually able to do a lot for himself.

The only real restriction he had at the moment was moving with bruised ribs was painful, dressing was a nightmare and washing was a nightmare. So he still had some things he could get Momo to do for him for the moment.....

Mo had briefly gone home to get more clothes such as his uniform for Monday and he was checking on his mom who apparently was sending him over some steamed dumplings. Hmm, Shan’s mom cooked the best dumplings. His phone chimed and he grabbed it.

Momo: On my way.

Tian: Good, I’m getting bored.

Momo: I was only gone two hours, my mom is freaking out because I didn’t tell her how badly you were injured.

Tian: Huh?

Momo: I kind of told her I took you home Friday afternoon because you were sick, now she thinks I didn’t give a shit because you were actually seriously hurt and she said I’m cold. 

Tian: Have I told you I love your mom?

Momo: Yeah, Yeah.

Tian: Angel, she’s an angel. Where the fuck you came from who knows.

Momo: Whatever see you soon.

He Tian smiled at his phone, Mo seriously needed to work on his people skills. To cheer him up he pulled out his black jeans and snapped a picture and sent it to Mo’s number. Feeling as though he had carried out a public service, he dropped his head onto the back of the couch cushion and groaned. He wanted to go to school tomorrow, bugging Mo and Jian Yi was his favourite Monday lunch pastime, those two were so easy to piss off.

He Tian hadn’t realised he had fallen asleep when his phone chimed again. Rubbing his eyes he noticed that he had slept for about 15 minutes, long enough to feel like shit after a power nap. He reached for his mobile and checked the screen, it was probably Mo sending him a page of abuse.

Work: Come to the office, the manager wants to see you.

He Tian threw his phone away, it landed on a nearby chair, bounced and clattered to the floor. He hoped the fucking thing was broken, but he wasn’t that lucky. Shit, he hung his head between his shoulder blades for an eternity and wished the floor would just swallow him up, wished he could just ignore it, that summons.....

What would happen if he just grabbed Mo and his mom and left town?  
What would happen to Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi?  
What would they do if he went to the police?  
What would they do to his brother?

He knew exactly what would happen if he did any of the above: homes smashed, families separated, useful bodies sold into slavery or organ harvesting, robbery, bloody beatings, broken bones, limbs sliced off, rape, death..... No matter where he turned it was bad. More and more he wanted to selfishly walk away, but the carnage that would be left in his wake was too high a price to pay. He really had nowhere to go. He was trapped into this shitty life, unless he could think his way out.

Mo was the only thing he treasured above all. Jian Yi in the beginning was a pain in the ass he was tasked to surveil and protect, but he was immediately attracted and had initially tried to wedge himself between Yi and Zhan Xi with little success, that stoic asshole was always first in Jian Yi’s heart. It wasn’t until he found himself squared across from a stunning little red headed delinquent, who made his heart race and his cock twitch, that he realised he may be gay, and if it was Mo Guan Shan he was okay with that. If only he knew it would take and year and a half to woo Mo! Stubborn asshole.

Swearing foully, he grabbed his keys, wallet and phone, he couldn’t bend down to put laced shoes on so he stuffed his feet into some slip ons and left the apartment before Shan returned and he had to explain why he was leaving. Once he got outside he hailed a cab and gave the driver an address he knew by heart, he got out a few streets before headquarters and walked three or four streets just to be safe.

He Tian made his way up in the same lift with a sick sense of deja vu, when the doors opened he pulled his sleeves down to hide his cast and pulled the bandaid from his nose. Triad members were like sharks, they could smell blood or weakness and ate anyone in their path. He Tian looked through all of the members who were gathered at couches and chairs, milling with drinks in their hands, were they celebrating another initiation? He hesitated in front of the Dragon Head’s room, what did that fucker want from him now? He knocked and waited to be given access to that inner sanctum 

“Come”. He Tian grit his teeth and entered, he walked inside the threshold and stopped, bowing respectfully.

“Head.” He kept his eyes down because if he looked up, his Dragon Master would see anger on his face.

“Nephew, how many times must I ask you to call me Uncle. Come here, pull up a seat.” The Head crooked his finger, and Tian was wary as he sat in the same fucked up seat with the same fucking impending sense of danger. Would it ever go away? Probably never, he didn’t trust this man as far as he could throw him.

“Look here, what’s happened to your pretty face?” He Tian flinched when the hand which had smashed his face with brute force against his sparkling clean desk and then crushed it until it nearly popped, reached for him again.

He Tian was silent, was that evil asshole for real, was he taking the piss? Tian froze when his uncle pressed a broad thumb on the bridge of his broken nose until He Tian thought he would do something awful like cry like a little fucking kid.

“Straight as an arrow.....nephew I want you to attend the initiation tonight, because you can’t use your fists for Zhan I want you to check the accounts at a restaurant I’m interested in instead. In future please take better care of yourself, otherwise your usefulness will be brought into question as Jian Yi’s protector.” His uncle’s big hands cupped his head and Tian inhaled a shocked breath when fingers pressed hard on his chin where his stitches were. Fuck, what was he doing?! He tasted blood, had he ripped a stitch? His uncle’s mouth twitched with a grin when blood appeared on his lips. Was he psychotic? He wanted to run, his body wanted him to run the fuck away, but his head told him to stay still, to give that sadistic asshole no reaction. It was so difficult because he was scared, scared like when he was six years old and all he wanted to do was run to his brother, because he knew none of the adults in his life would ever protect him.

“Go, talk with Zhan to get your orders.” The Head pushed away from him and walked towards the bank of windows which stretched along one corner of the office. Had he lost interest in poking him? Like He Tian was some human who had fallen into the lion enclosure, mauling or playing big decision.

He nodded, bowed and got the fuck out of there. Outside he closed the door and his heart began beating so fast he thought he would be deafened by the sound of it in his ears, he gasped in a breath he never knew he was holding. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he was so sick of this shit.

Walking into the main area he nearly jumped when he felt an arm enclose his neck.

“He Tian, you handsome fuck! Come and drink with us, we are starting the oath reading soon and after we are all gonna get shit faced, maybe hit a brothel after that?” Huang Fu, the Incense Master, drunkenly grinned in his face and yanked him over to a big table which groaned under the weight of glasses and food platters. He was roughly shoved into a seat and he desperately tried to hide a wince from his jolted ribs, the last thing he wanted was to give the assholes who broke his wrist the pleasure of seeing him in pain. He Tian wanted to return the favour, if given the opportunity, but unfortunately their organisation was large and he’d never remembered all of the 49ers faces and names. 

He Tian noticed belatedly he sat next to two guys he had accompanied before as last minute muscle, his fists were often used until the knuckles bled and his arms hung limply at his sides from beating the shit out of anyone he was told to (innocent or not). He was given shitty jobs because he was a useless rich kid coasting along in his bodyguard role. Grabbing a drink, he joined in with the toasts and sat thinking how in birds balls do I explain this to Mo Guan Shan, the angriest boyfriend to grace the earth?

Just then his phone vibrated.

Momo: Where the fuck are you He Tian? I’m eating your dumplings!

Tian had been looking forward to those.


	9. Unexpected Visitors Can Fuck Right Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo Guan Shan is left alone to stew about He Tian’s behaviour. He soon realised that he was better off alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so bad! Or is it Mo is so bad?? Hmm
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> ladyoftheloch

Mo Guan Shan was sitting on a stool by the breakfast bar of Tian’s stylish kitchen. Before him were two small, open boxes which were completely empty. He patted his full belly, and hmm’d with approval. Although he had already had a handful of dumplings at his mom’s, he forced himself to demolish the lot. He gave up waiting for He Tian, hours had gone by since he’d received that ridiculous dick pic (he took his phone out and checked it again, yes that was a nice dick.)

Shan wasn’t oblivious to the fact that He Tian sometimes disappeared after school and didn’t come back until late at night. He Tian could be going out every night, but Mo wouldn’t know because he didn’t live here full time. Tian’s ‘job’ must become violent, because he sometimes came home with bloody knuckles, but no injuries to his face or body. 

He Tian was tough as shit, they’d fought in the beginning and even Mo (who considered himself a good fighter) couldn’t beat him. Tian even beat the school asshole, She Li, when they were in the last year of middle school. Tian saved his ass, with Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi’s help, they stopped him from being blackmailed into taking the fall for some BS crime a rich kid committed. Looking back at that time made him appreciate how his life could have been so different, if He Tian hadn’t stepped in to save him.

So he was a loving, supportive and violent boyfriend. It didn’t make up for the fact that that injured dickhead wasn’t fucking here!!

When the doorbell chimed he frowned and got up to walk to the door, Tian had his key so it couldn’t be him. When he opened the door, he immediately slammed it shut.

“Mooooo! So rude! Open the door, we’ve come to see He Tian we heard he was injured.” Jian Yi’s annoying voice sounded through the door.

Fuck.

“Come oooon Mo, I’ve brought food and beers!” Jian Yi started knocking on the door loudly.

“You better let him in because he’s going to stand here all night, bugging the shit out of you until you open the door.” Zhan Zheng Xi’s more sedate voice drifted through the door.

Shit.

He opened the door and Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi burst in, they took off their shoes and handed Mo a bag which smelled amazingly like meat dumplings. More dumplings......his stomach revolted. Zhan Xi handed him a bag full of clinking bottles and looked around the room.

“Where’s He Tian?” Zhan Zhang Xi made himself at home on the couch, leaving Mo to put the bags on the kitchen counter.

“That’s the fucking question of the hour isn’t it.” Mo muttered under his breath as he emptied the bag of beer and put them in the refrigerator. Next was the bag which smelled like...yup it was dumplings, a big box of them. No.

“Is he in the loo?” Jian Yi sat on the couch next to Zhan Xi looking like a supermodel as usual, he and Zhan Xi seemed very happy now. He’d watched the way they moved and spoke, it seemed like it had all turned out well for them.

“No, he’s not here.” Mo gritted his teeth and grabbed beers for everyone, he slumped in a chair and looked at the label on his bottle with great interest.

“Where could he go, I thought he was badly injured? The way the gossip has been at school he’s got a broken leg and a smashed up face. All the girls are in mourning for He Tian’s face, they were wailing and praying for it’s safe recovery.” Jian Yi grabbed Zhan Xi’s hand and placed their clasped hands in his lap.

“Little do they know he’s not interested at all, he’s all about cock now.” Jian Yi rambled on and Zhan Xi got him in a headlock and choked him.

“Idiot Jian Yi, you have no filter between your brain and mouth!” Zhan Xi tightened his hold.

“Ack...but...huk.....only....ack.....Mo!” Jian Yi stubbornly continued his train of thought.

“I don’t know where he is.” Mo flushed at Jian Yi’s statement and tipped up his beer drinking half of the bottle.

“Hmm trouble in paradise? Anything you want to ask us, or you want to talk to us about I have learned that it’s good to talk?” Jian Yi had the most annoying look on his face, like he was an authority now. 

Since Jian Yi and Zhan Xi got together they had been in their own little world which consisted of helping Yi recover from his attack, having hot and heavy sex all over school and public places (Mo and Tian even had a bet once about how quick they would run to the toilet for a bit of hand shuffling.....Tian had won) and throwing off an exorbitant amount of lovey dovey vibes everywhere they went.

Shan knew that Jian Yi had gone through a terrible ordeal and yes he was making progress in his mental health recovery, but he wasn’t wise and all knowing now for fucks sake. He sighed at his irrational thoughts and was pissed off at himself, Jian Yi was just trying to return the favour and help just like Mo had at Jian Yi’s lowest point.

“I don’t know what he’s doing anymore.” Mo decided to just stop stressing on his own and share his concerns with their little gay as fuck group.

“Do you think he’s cheating?” Trust Jian Yi to blurt out exactly what he was secretly thinking, even though he knew this was something else entirely.

“Fuck no, he’s an asshole, but he’s a loyal asshole.” Mo finished his beer and went for more.

“Why don’t you confront him?” Jian Yi moved to sit on the floor by Mo’s feet, his face was clouded with worry.

“I have, he just brushes me off with bullshit.” Shan slumped in his chair, and glanced at the clock again, 9pm now.

“It’s obviously something he can’t tell you.........is he worried?” Jian Yi put his slim chin in his palm and seemed to ponder over the problem for a while.

Mo Guan Shan looked over at Zhan Zheng Xi and noticed he was quiet, he obviously didn’t want to be part of this conversation at all.

“Zhan Xi....” Mo called his name loudly.

“Hmm?” Reluctantly Zhan Zheng Xi turned to face him, he looked like he was going to a torture chamber.

“You know something.” Mo decided to be bold and lay his cards on the table.

“No, don’t get me involved in this.” Zhan Xi shook his head.

“He must have talked to you when you visited him two weeks ago, did he tell you what’s bugging him?.” Mo wanted Zhan Xi to tell him the truth.

“Fuck, I knew this would happen, we talked about Jian Yi.” Zhan Xi wasn’t necessarily lying.

“What’s going on? Am I missing a party, wasn’t I invited? Beer and dumplings I’m starving.” He Tian’s low voice came from the entry way.

Everyone looked on tensely when Tian stumbled forward, obviously drunk, he sat in Jian Yi’s vacated seat with a groan. Were his injuries bothering him, had he taken any pain medication? Mo sprung up got tablets and water, handing them to He Tian.

“Why did you disappear like that?” Mo sat forward in his chair, it was clear as day that he wanted answers.

“He Cheng invited me to an important birthday party, I had forgotten about it so I had to go quickly. My phone died sorry.” He Tian wiggled his blank screened phone at Mo.

“Umm I think we should go Xixi.” Jian Yi dragged his relieved boyfriend up off the couch.

“I’m happy you’re in good spirits He Tian, everybody at school sends their regards. Zhan Xixi and me came over to see how you were doing.......we were keeping Mo company while he waited for you, anyhoo we will go and see you when you’re feeling up for visitors!” Jian Yi practically ran out of the room with Zhan Xi in tow.

“Was it something I said?” He Tian shouted as they left.

“No! Just have to get home, we have school in the morning! Byyeee!” Jian Yi waved madly and slammed the door behind them.

“Well that was awkward. What did you say to them?” He Tian yawned and rubbed his eyes, they were bleary with booze. 

“If you want to keep fucking lying to me about what’s going on in your life, go ahead but at least contact me, text me if you’re going to be late. If you’re in trouble, if you need me, if you just want to talk to me I’ll be here, because I’m the stupid bastard who loves you.”

Mo got up and went over to the kitchen with the empty bottles and put the unopened box of dumplings in the refrigerator. When he glanced over secretly, he saw He Tian with his elbows on his knees, his head was hanging down and his fingers were buried deep in his hair. The way he sat was the picture of frustration and despair. Mo’s heart clenched in his chest, and he wanted to go over there and comfort He Tian but what would that achieve if Tian still insisted that there was nothing wrong in his clearly fucked up life.

That night was difficult for both of boys, the apartment was silent because Mo just wanted to go to sleep and didn’t want to look or talk to Tian for a while. Mo Guan Shan got ready for bed, when he came out of the bathroom Tian was already lying down on his back. Mo ignored him best he could getting onto the bed, he turned on his side away from He Tian and went straight to sleep.

====================================

Something disturbed him in the middle of the night, when he woke up he realised they had migrated towards each other like usual and Mo was tightly clasped in He Tian’s arms. Mo realised that the reason he awoke was because his ‘pillow’ was jerking his head about. Scowling he thought it was probably best if he prised himself out of Tian’s arms and rolled back over until he was back facing away. It was impossible because Tian was shaking and his arms gripped him almost painfully.

“No!” Tian’s voice cried out startling him, he wanted to shake him and wake Tian up.

“You can’t.....”. Mo tried to lean up on his elbows, but Tian kept him clasped tight to his chest. 

“Don’t hurt...”. Tian sounded so different, he sounded like a child.

“Mo, please I need......no you can’t! He’s mine. NO!” He Tian’s voice was growing in volume and Mo was starting get concerned as the nightmare gripped He Tian.

“Tian. Tian. You’re here with me.” Mo gently tried to wake him and jumped when Tian’s eyes shot open and he gasped in greedy air. Under the hand on He Tian’s chest, Shan could feel his heart racing.

“It’s okay, it’s over.” Mo looked on as Tian raised an arm and put it over his eyes. He was clearly still a bit freaked out.

Shan leaned over and softly pressed a kiss to He Tian’s cheek, shocked when he could feel wetness. Tears?

“I am here He Tian.” Mo reached out a hand and gently pet Tian’s inky black hair.

He Tian took his arm away and he surreptitiously wiped at the last of his tears and he grabbed for Mo’s arms gripping them, making him lean over and then suddenly they were kissing, lips mashing together, Tian’s tongue ventured into Mo’s mouth and their tongues slid against each other silky and wet.

“I need that punishment ride Mo.” He Tian’s voice was low and frantic.

“How..........?” Shan shivered at the thought.

“Ride facing away, you won’t hurt me.” The words were no sooner out of Tian’s mouth when Shan sprung into action he got off the bed stripped off his clothes and rummaged in the side drawer for lube. When he found it he turned and the sound of a lid flicking up was loud in Mo’s ears. He spread a liberal amount onto his fingers and he stayed where he was so Tian could see everything. His fingers were practiced as he rubbed around the hole several times, each pass drew a groan from him. When he pressed two fingers in and started to slide them in and out, he suddenly became hard at the thought of riding He Tian. The more he fantasied about it, the slower and more deliberate the plunge of his fingers became. He moaned when he added another, soon he was stretching his ass with three fingers and he hoped the sight was making He Tian crazy.

“Shit Shan! I’m going to explode all over my stomach if you keep doing that.” Mo jumped when that hot needy voice interrupted him. He walked over to the bed and pulled off Tian’s boxer shorts. He bit his lip at the sight of the thick shaft with that big mushroomed head and he wanted it inside of him right now.

He squirted lubricant down He Tian’s dick and made sure to slick him up from balls to tip. When Tian was squirming in his hand, he straddled He Tian’s lap facing away and he stood that long cock up then sat firmly down on the head. The fit was painful even with preparation, it pinched and he hissed when the head finally popped past that tight ring of muscle.

“It’s so fucking good, too tight, I’ll come! Give me a second..Mo!” Mo Guan Shan secretly grinned at Tian’s voice, he sounded out of control and Shan fucking loved it. 

He kept pressing downwards slow, slow, slow, slow, his eyes were shut because he wanted to concentrate on feeling every ridge, every throbbing vein in Tian’s thick shaft and it made him moan loudly. It felt amazing to go at his pace, his rules. Putting his hands on Tian’s shaking thighs he pressed down onto the last inch and the sweet pain of being stretched to the maximum made him want to cry, it was bliss.

Shan raised up and then he gently bounced downwards in little thrusts until He Tian was all the way back in again. Hands appeared on his hips, not pulling him up and down, just gripping there so Tian could hold on.

“Mo no aaah you need more stretching, let me..”. Mo cut Tian off by lifting his ass up until Tian popped out, then he started stuffing that huge rimmed head back in slowly, groaning out loud when it popped back in. Was it painful for Tian? Maybe his foreskin was being stretched, but Mo ignored him because he knew Tian loved it when Mo stuck his tongue just inside the foreskin until Tian begged for more. Mo’s cock was dripping with precum and every time he slide down he butted the ridged head over his prostate. He started bouncing on that dick, tilting his hips just where he needed it, the feeling was indescribable. 

“I won’t last, it’s too...fuck, fuck...!” He Tian’s fingers were digging into Mo’s hip bones and when Mo moved quicker, the room filled with the sound of wet flesh sliding against each other, Tian’s desperate shouts and Mo’s cries of ecstasy. He was in control of everything, he was the master of his own orgasm for once, instead of it being ripped from him by He Tian, he had expertly brought himself to a state where he knew a few more bounces down on that big cock and that would be it. 

His hips picked up the pace and Tian’s head was rubbing in exactly the right place and he felt everything starting from the way his ass tightened, his balls drew up until they exploded suddenly. He was taken aback when he came hard, he shook and spasmed, come climbed up his shaft and he spurted all over He Tian’s clenching thighs, his taut calves and his curled toes.

Even though Mo was so distracted by his own orgasm, he felt Tian swell inside him and the sensation of him dumping a load of hot come in his ass was palpable he nearly orgasmed again.

“Shit Mo, shit that was....”. He Tian was lost for words or breath, one of the two.

“Amazing....”. Mo pulled off and collapsed on the bed carefully next to his boyfriend. He grimaced when he felt hot fluid trying to escape his ass.

“I love you Mo.” He Tian took his hand and for a second they could forget all of their troubles.

For a second.


	10. Desolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian is alone with his thoughts, he can think only of Mo Guan Shan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this chapter, I love kudos and comments so feel free to talk to me.
> 
> I’m trash!
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

He Tian woke up with a splitting headache and his mouth felt like it was devoid of any sort of moisture. His stomach rolled and for a moment he thought he might be sick. Sitting up carefully he noticed he was naked and his boxers were lying on the floor next to the bed. So it wasn’t a dream, they really did have sex last night, Mo’s punishment ride........

Looking over his shoulder he could see that Momo’s side of the bed was empty and neatly made, he was such a neat freak. Shan must have snuck out to school, leaving him to sleep it off. He Tian was momentarily embarrassed by his emotional display last night. It was true that alcohol brought out the deepest emotions, he remembered when he woke up Mo was there leaning over him, stroking his hair and he was overwhelmed by how much he loved Mo. He Tian needed that prickly shit in his life always, the thought of losing Shan terrified him. 

The way things were going he would succeed in pushing Shan away, he was already alienating him by keeping him in the dark. Damnit! He refused to let the bullshit in his life effect his relationship with his Momo, but what the fuck could he do? 

Tell him about the organisation and Jian Yi, why he was at this specific school, living in this specific district? No fucking way, he was sworn to secrecy, outsiders and uninitiated people were not permitted to know anything about triad business.

Tell the organisation about Mo? Not an option, although he knew of a few clandestine gay relationships in his triad group, as a whole it was still looked down upon with disgust, you would probably be beaten or worse if they found out you preferred cock.

Aaah! His head hurt, his mouth hurt from kissing Mo last night the inside was raw and painful, his arm ached, his ribs ached and his heart was aching so much he missed his Momo. He missed the ease with which he had situated himself into He Tian’s life. They suited each other so amazingly well, Tian didn’t know how to live without him.

He enjoyed their late night Tekken battles, Shan would swear so much even He Tian’s vocabulary improved, although getting a controller launched at his head was less fun. He liked to text Mo during school and tell him explicitly what he wanted to do with him when they got home and grin at his embarrassed replies. He loved standing watching Mo shower, how the water lovingly caressed every inch of that tough body, it made him jealous of the water. They stood in the kitchen and argued over what to have for dinner, He Tian invariably won. He loved going to Shan’s house and seeing him in that environment with his mom, they argued, laughed and did family things that He Tian had never had growing up.

If he lost Shan he would be alone again, his world would return to its bleak frivolousness.

Sighing he lay back down on the bed and dragged Momo’s pillow towards him. The scent of Shan’s shampoo was strong, Tian inhaled in that familiar scent and his fist clenched the pillow tight. As his body shifted he could smell what they had done last night, the sheets smelled of sex. Sex and Shan’s scent, it intoxicated Tian making his cock twitch to life.

Cursing his inability to resist, he rubbed against the sheets, enjoying the feel of soft cotton against his hard on, which was expanding by the second.

“This is ridiculous.” He Tian reached down and grabbed his dick with his good hand. He knew if he didn’t get rid of it, it would persist all day or until it was finally inside Mo Guan Shan. Stupid dick.

“Mmm.” His hand glided up and down the shaft for a few heart stopping moments, then his finger tips went to work slipping and sliding in the silky precum. They played around the head, tickling the gland underneath, He Tian moaned at the sensation. His hand grasped his cock again and he alternated squeezing the base firmly and then moving his hand back up to the head, pressing a thumb on his urethra. Then he got with the program and started jerking his cock lightening quick.

“Fuck, mmm, haa!” He Tian was sweating, his chest shined with moisture and his hand was a blur.

“More...!” He Tian moaned as ecstasy washed over him and his cock kicked in his hand as his balls emptied themselves all over Tian ‘s hand and onto the sheet, joining the other bodily fluids from last night.

“Impressive nephew.” 

He Tian froze when he heard that voice, he knew that voice, what the ever loving fuck was he doing here?

Tian sat up wiping his hand on the sheet, he yanked the sheet up to his waist so it covered his now deflated cock.

“Head.” Tian felt completely out of his comfort zone. Had his uncle just watched him come?

“Nephew you test my patience.” The Dragon Head stood at the end of the bed, taking in the tidy apartment, luckily there was nothing on show which would advertise the fact that Mo Guan Shan lived here part time.

“Uncle.” He Tia managed a weird bow.

“I didn’t want to interrupt you during your orgasm, it seemed ill mannered.” The Head smiled at him and Tian was reminded of an evil demon.

“How did you...... Did you wish to speak to me Uncle?” Tian stood up and rifled in his drawers, he quickly pulled on boxers, jogging pants and a T-shirt. There was no way he was going to show his Uncle another fucking second of his naked body.

“This is my apartment, did you forget? I have a key. I came here because since watching the footage of Jian Yi’s attack, it has been burning in my stomach like acid that the people who perpetrated his rape were never identified. I want you to go through that school until you find the asshole behind it and bring them to me. It’s about time you earned this apartment and your generous wages.” The Dragon Head stared at him for such a long time, he grew so uncomfortable the hairs were standing up on his arms. Tian had seen and done some horrible shit over the last few years, but nothing had made him tremble like the man standing in front of him.

“I want to see results He Tian. Who has damaged your body, you broke your wrist? Bruises? You must be careful Nephew, in future it will be worse.” The Head shoved his fists into the pockets of his long black coat. “I will look forward to hearing from you soon.” He sauntered out the door.

He Tian ran to the bathroom and fell to his knees before the toilet and threw up until he felt his stomach was trying to fold inside out.


	11. Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo looks back on how he came to be sitting with friends, how they persevered, before reality knocks on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you’ve probably noticed my chapters are in the style of 19days, in that they’re short!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

It was midday at school, the lunch bell had just chimed and Mo Guan Shan trudged to the green to eat the sandwiches he bought from the school canteen. This morning he left He Tian sleeping sprawled naked on his back, there was no way he should be at school all messed up like he was. So Mo dressed quietly and made his way to school on his own. All morning he had heard nothing from Tian, Tian almost always messaged him with something filthy which made him squirm in his seat. He had to admit things were dull without He Tian here bugging the shit out of him. Even Jian Yi was looking glum, Tian normally teased him until one or the other was running around shouting bloody murder or trying to humiliate each other.

Sitting on the grass next to Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi, he peeled the lid from his sandwiches and looked over at the two boys, who were currently arguing over the fact Jian Yi had forgotten his lunch and was trying and failing to steal Zhan Xi’s. These two dorks were now his close friends, they’d helped him, saved him, even though he didn’t deserve it, even though they didn’t have to they stick their fucking necks for him, they had. 

Throughout middle school his friends were all asshole delinquents like him, led by the king of asshole delinquents, She Li. They all followed She Li like cattle, he didn’t want to sound like a cliche but it was true that bullies were probably bullied first. Anyone and everyone that dick came into contact with fell under his fist quickly, how do you gain some control back? You pick fights with the weak.....not his proudest moments he had to admit.

His mistake was picking a fight with these two idiots, who in turn brought him to the attention of a certain black haired fiend. Did he mention that he owed Jian Yi and Zhan Xi? Even though he protested incredibly loudly He Tian, Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi wormed their way into his life. Towards the middle of his last year He Tian crawled into his heart, then dragged Mo into his huge bed and showed him how much fun you could have kissing and jerking each other off. 

Mo had dragged his heels about making their relationship public at all, even Jian Yi and Zhan Xi didn’t know they were dating. He knew how homophobic his so called “friends” were and when they became suspicious about his friendship with He Tian, they all abandoned him (bar one who wasn’t such a dick). Apparently being friends with Jian Yi and Zhan Xi made him gay by association. Luckily he began to recognise that his life choices and previous friendships were not what he wanted and he was over making his mom cry, He Tian stepped in and helped him make the break for good. 

Had he mentioned how awesome He Tian was? When he wasn’t being a closed mouthed, secretive shithead.

“I’m going to fucking stab you in the back of the hand with my chopsticks, if you try one more time to steal my food. Get your fingers off my sausage!” Mo shook his head at their antics, Zhan Xi defended his lunch box, holding it above his head in one hand away from Jian Yi’s mooching fingers, and Jian Yi reached closer and closer until he was practically straddling Zhan Xi’s knee.

“But Xixi.....that’s not what you said last night!” Jian Yi used Zhan Xi’s complete embarrassment to snatch a hotdog and stuff it in his mouth triumphantly.

Mo could hear the click of cameras as giggling school girls gathered to take pictures of their clowning around. Although those two weren’t ‘out’, no one would be shocked if any rumours got out about them being gay.

The low murmur of conversation which was normal at lunchtime soon grew and the murmur changed to an excited chatter, which in turn transformed into a din of gushing female voices. Either a celebrity had wandered into the grounds of the school or.......

“He Tian!”

“He Tian’s back!”

“He Tian your face!”

“He Tian what happened?”

“Your wrist! Can I write notes for you?”

“Stupid you’re not even in his class.”

“He Tian come sit with us!”

“He Tian can I cook you lunches?”

“You can’t cook, you’ll poison him!”

“You can use my lap to sleep on if you want?”

“He Tian your face wont scar will it!?”

By the time the crowd parted like the Red Sea and He Tian’s bruised face appeared, Mo Guan Shan was pissed. Get away from him bitches! He wanted to shout at them so much, he had restrain himself.

“I’ll talk to you all later, I need to talk to Zhan Xi about notes.” He Tian kept his eyes on Mo and sat down painfully next to him.

Mo noticed that Tian’s face, usually tanned and healthy looking, was pale and drawn. Was he okay?

“You look like shit, why are you even here idiot?” Mo scowled at him.

“It’s nice to be missed.” He Tian grinned but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Mo, can I stay at yours tonight?”

“You just want my mom to spoil you.” Mo looked suspicious.

“Probably. So can I?” He Tian’s face looked pensive.

“Yeah whatever, works out better I suppose, I don’t have to haul my ass all the way back out to feed you.” Mo shrugged, he was concerned by how weird Tian was being.

“Thanks, your mom is the best mother in law to be, I wish we could all live together.” He Tian said the last part quietly.

“Umm this isn’t the time to talk about such things He Tian.” Mo Guan Shan blushed and cursed to hide his embarrassment, but internally he was smiling at the thought of them all living together in his tiny squashed apartment.

It didn’t sound to bad at all.


	12. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian goes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some fluff, you’re welcome!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

When the lunch bell chimed, Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi headed back to their classrooms, Mo Guan Shan should have gone back too but he was worried about He Tian. He looked pale, the pain he was in was clearly visible on his face, so Shan stood up and held out his hand.

“Come with me.” Shan waited for Tian to take his hand, when He Tian placed his warm broad hand in his, they stood holding hands in the breeze for what seemed like an hour, just gazing at each other like two protagonists from a romantic movie. Snapping out of it before they drew the attention of the school gossips, Mo help him up from the grass.

“Where are we going?” He Tian suddenly felt exhausted. Everything that had been inflicted on him and all the fucked up things that had happened recently, all seemed to dump an enormous pile of metaphoric boulders on him.

“To the school nurse.” Mo Guan Shan tugged him along with him, luckily the nurses office was very close to the school entrance and reception area, so Mo didn’t have far to walk with his unusually silent boyfriend. Mo had never seen him so......un-Tian like, what the fuck was wrong with him? He knocked on the door and entered the room.

“Teacher this guy isn’t feeling well, his brother He Cheng is out of town and he’s staying at our house until he gets back. Can I take him home?” Mo pointed at He Tian and prayed his lie sounded official.

The nurse questioned He Tian, his very recent, very apparent physical injuries spoke for themselves.

“Didn’t you just take him home on Friday? I think your teachers will be troubled if you miss any more of your lessons Mo Guan Shan. Give me a second I will contact your teachers and your mother.” Fuck, Mo crossed his fingers behind his back.

The nosey male nurse picked up the telephone and contacted the faculty office, he conversed with them for several minutes and then he called Mo’s mom. Mo listened anxiously, trying to catch what was she saying because the nurse just seemed to be nodding a lot. He finally put the handset down.

“Okay He Tian you’re free to go, but you must go straight to Mo Guan Shan’s home where Mrs Mo is waiting for you. Mo Guan Shan, you will be returning to class and finishing your day, I’m sure you can check on He Tian when you get home.” The school nurse shoo’ed him out with the promise that Tian would be taken home by a member of the faculty immediately. Mo tried to catch a last glimpse of Tian before the door was shut in his face, He Tian winked at him and to Mo it looked forced.

====================================

He Tian knocked on the door of the Mo household with his good hand and waited. The door burst open and Mo’s mom appeared in a blue dress, slippered feet and her hair was neatly brushed upward into a simple ponytail.

“Tian! I’ve been so worried, when the school called and said you had gone in today I was amazed! No wonder you got sent home, you’re clearly not up for excessive activity or taking care of yourself all alone in that flat! I’m sorry, I’m sorry here I am chatting away and you look like you should go straight to bed!” Mo’s mom finally finished her speech and she invited him inside. Tian had his own slippers at Mo’s house so he pushed his feet in and walked into the hall.

He Tian made his way to Momo’s room, when he walked in he smiled at the usual mess on the floor. Standing in the middle of the room he could smell Mo, the bedsheets, the body spray he wore, and he was overwhelmed with the feeling that he was coming home. Taking off his school bag he neatly stored it at the end of Mo’s bed, then he removed his school jacket and put it on a hook on the wall. As He Tian sat on Momo’s bed he just let the quiet and deep sense of calm descend over him, this was the safest he had felt for weeks.

“Here are Momo’s clothes why don’t you sleep He Tian you don’t look well, do you need any pain medication? Shan said you were taking something, can I get you a glass of water?” Mo’s mom appeared in the doorway still talking a mile a minute and He Tian was bowled over by her kindness. When they told her about dating each other, she was angry, dubious, but came around so incredibly quickly He Tian still loved her for it, and she had took him her her wing as an honorary son to be.

“It’s in my bag, thank you Mrs Mo I will take them as soon as I’m dressed.” He Tian waited until she closed the door then he undressed. His shirt and trousers got hung up with his jacket, then he pulled on the soft orange tshirt and grey joggers which belonged it his beloved Shan. Lifting the collar up he sniffed, hmm. His ribs throbbed unbearably. Going to his bag he rifled around until he found his medication and shook out two pills. He heard a knock and said “Come in.”

“Here He Tian, water. Take your medication and please sleep....”. She paused to put a hand on his forehead, another on his cheek and she looked him square in the eyes until he squirmed. “You have the same look on your face that Mo used to have, I asked him back then the same thing I’m going to ask you.........Do you need help He Tian? If you do, talk to me okay, any time?” She patted his cheek. “Sleep.” She closed the door after her, leaving him in shock.

He lifted the dark blue covers of Mo’s bed and slipped inside groaning when he tried to find a comfortable position. His legs shifted beneath the sheets he lay his head on the soft cotton pillow, his eyelids slammed down and sleep claimed him.

=============================

He Tian was floating in a warm black sea, the water supported his weight perfectly he had his arms stretched out wide. It was nighttime, the stars were twinkling above him and all was well with the world, he felt at peace. As his body drifted gently he closed his eyes, liking the feeling of ocean lapping on his naked body. Was Shan here? The ocean was one place He Tian wanted to take Mo Guan Shan to, somewhere like the Maldives or Mexico where they could snorkel, sunbathe on white powder beaches, then they would run back to their little shack and f..... He Tian jerked sucking in a minuscule millilitre of air before huge broad hands, tipped with black demon claws gripped by his hip and his face and yanked him beneath the surface.

“Aah!!” Tian’s eyes flew open and he sat up clawing his face. He swore when he realised it was just a dream, shaking he looked around the room and noticed Shan sitting at his study desk. A low lamp was on in the dark room, Tian could hear the tinny sound of music coming from Momo’s headphones. Mo had his head on his cross arms and soft snores left his lips.

He Tian snorted. Poor Mo having to sleep at his desk because Tian was hogging the bed. He looked at the clock and was shocked to see it was 11pm, he had been sleeping for 9 hours straight, probably the best he’d had for a long time. Rubbing his eyes he got out of bed, rolled out the futon (left there by Mo’s mom) on the floor so it was by Shan’s bed. He walked over it towards where Momo slept picked up Shan’s mobile and the screen lit up. On the lock screen Tian hit pause on the song and the music stopped.

“Hmm......?” Mo blinked and sat up yawning scrubbing a hand over his face.

“Time for bed Shan. I’ll take the futon.” He Tian pulled Mo up and took his headphones off for him.

“You slept like the dead.” Mo yawned and went over to his bed. When he sat down he ran his hands under the quilt and felt how warm the sheets were from Tian’s body heat.

“I always do here.” He Tian knelt between Shan’s knees and pushed his way between those firm thighs.

“Hey I’m tired asshat.” Mo may have protested, but when Tian leaned forward and kissed him firmly he didn’t protest.

“I know, I just need to refresh myself. Can you give it to me??” He Tian was already kissing his way to Momo’s ear, nibbling the earring there.

“Hmm keep it quick and quiet, no making me shout out okay?” Shan pulled his joggers off and half sat/lay down on his warm bed. Lifting up his thighs he was exposed, but he was fine, they had been together so long there was nothing left to be embarrassed about.

Tian reached into Mo’s drawer and squirted lube on he fingers of his good hand, then he took out a condom and he got Momo to help him roll it lovingly down his boyfriend’s flushed cock. Perfect, then his mouth got busy carefully, because his stitches still ached inside his mouth, licking an exposed ball all over until Shan was shiny with spit. Tian looked up for a second and caught Mo biting his lip. He got with the program and circled his fingers against Shan’s ass, then he moved his tongue to the other hairy ball, sucking it into his mouth as much as he could.

“Hmm.” Mo tried to keep his mouth shut.

“You taste refreshing after a shower Momo.” He Tian worshipped Mo’s balls, licking both all over relishing when they grew tight in his mouth. Tian throughout had been circling that hole, then he thrust two slick fingers inside and shallowly pumped them in and out, curling his fingers up and strongly massaged Mo’s prostate, using his thumb to press the perineum externally.

“HMMM HAAAH!” Mo shook his head futilely like he didn’t believe his orgasm was here and he grabbed a pillow and moaned loudly into it as he helplessly came, his condom filling up.

“Hmm, look how much you came? I’ll never get used to watching you fall apart Mo.” Tian kissed his inner thigh, unbelievably turned on, but aware that even what they had done was pushing their luck.

He Tian kissed Mo, biting his bottom lip, then he pulled away reluctantly and lay on the futon, adjusting his hard on beneath the blankets.

“But Tian.......” Mo Guan Shan was already disposing of the used condom in his bin, redressing, he settled into his bed which smelled of He Tian.

“No. Sleep Mo, you have school tomorrow.” He Tian closed his eyes and was amazed when five minutes later his eyes drooped and they both fell into a calm and quiet slumber.


	13. Morning in the Mo household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian knows he needs to think of some way to change his shit storm of a life, but first congee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear All, hope you like this it felt like an eternity to write, too distracted by the beautiful snow!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

He Tian’s eyes opened slowly, he turned onto his back with a hiss of discomfort. Shifting about on his futon exposed his is shoulders to the cool air, shivering Tian buried back under his futon quilt and toyed with the idea of just staying here and catching up on all of the sleep he had missed lately. It was too damn cold, how early was it, morning? He looked over at Mo’s bed. Shit, Tian felt a tinge of disappointment that Guan Shan wasn’t lying next to him, the bed was empty and messily made. He could hear voices in the kitchen area and his stomach picked that moment to remind him he hadn’t eaten since the initiation dinner 24 hours ago.

Getting up he grabbed some more pain killers and used the water left on Shan’s side table to knock them back, scrubbing a hand over his bed head he shuffled out into the hall. Tian could hear the clinking of dishes, Mo’s mom’s voice rising and falling as she cooked breakfast. He became very still when Shan and his mom began talking about him.

“Momo, is He Tian in trouble?” Her worried voice drifted to him in the hall.

“Honestly mom I don’t know what he’s been doing.” He Tian could hear the clink of dishes, was Mo, setting their small table? Tian noticed Mo never ever swore in front of his mother, as soon as she was out of hearing distance he immediately reverted back to his foul mouthed self.

“If you can, you need to help him, he’s so........Mo yesterday, his face.....” Mo’s mom sounded upset.

“I know mom, I don’t think he even realises how wrecked he looks, how hollow his eyes are. Sometimes he......I don’t know what to do any more.” Mo sounded worried and a bit resigned. No! Don’t give up, no, he only had Mo. His list of people he trusted literally fit on one hand!

“Figure it out Mo Guan Shan. That boy, I like him, he’s done nothing but good things for this family, we need to help him in any way possible.” Did he mention that he loved Mrs Mo?

“I know mom.” He could hear Mo getting back to setting the table.

He Tian hesitated in the corridor leaning back against the wall, he wanted to go in there and tell them that he didn’t deserve their concern. He was a disgusting criminal who thought nothing of ruining the lives of anyone who impacted his organisations ability to profit. He hated everything about his life outside Mo and school, he was a disgrace. 

He Tian had been forced into joining a triad when he was 12 years old by his fucking shit dad, he endured a brutal initiation because the Insence Master at that time hated his guts. They made him beat people until he feared one day he would end up killing someone and ending up in prison or worse. He had intimidated people and extorted money from anyone his superiors told him to, smashed the shit out of homes and businesses who owed them money. If he failed to carry out his duty, he was subjected to a beating until he was bloody. 

He had to endure personal scrutiny from a Dragon Master who was so twisted and psychotic he never knew if he would survive their next meeting. That asshole used his nephew to spy on a son he’d abandoned, he was furious because Auntie Yi didn’t want Jian Yi to take over the business, she’d told him to fuck off. Now He Tian was used to watch and report on Jian Yi’s every move (add stalker to his crimes), Uncle Yi was a fucking creepy bastard.

Tian was over all this family honour bullshit, all he wanted to do was grab Mo, Mrs Mo, Cheng (if he could persuade him) and get the fuck away from Beijing forever.

Creeping back down to Mo’s bedroom he shut the door firmly to make it sound like he had only just woke up, then he walked to the kitchen and when he walked through the door Mo was sitting in his usual seat and Mrs Mo was spooning congee or rice porridge into bowls.

“Good Morning.” He Tian smiled feeling the weight of two identical Mo stares was intimidating.

“Good Morning He Tian, did you sleep well? You look rested, take a seat please breakfast is all ready. This son of mine is off to school this morning, but you must remain home from school. Eat your fill, I’m leaving for work now, so make sure you clean up!” Mo’s mom glared at Shan for the last instructions. As she was leaving she patted Tian’s hand and then she cupped Mo’s cheek as she left the room. Little parental nuances like that made Tian warm inside.

“Bye bye!” The boys heard her shouted farewell and parroted it back to her.

Once Mrs Mo’s big personality was gone, a long awkward silence filled the space between them. Tian wasn’t sure what Shan was thinking, he glanced up a few times whilst demolishing his congee and found that Shan’s eyes were always looking down the second He Tain’s looked up. When Tian finished his bowl, Mo served him another one.

“When was the last time you ate?” Mo was dressed in his school uniform, it was weird not being ready and leaving with him.

“A day ago, maybe less.” Tian shrugged and noticed belatedly some fried wholewheat noodles in a bowl. He really was starving.

“Fucking hell, why so long? Not since your brother’s friends party? You have to eat Tian.” Mo scowled ferociously at him, pushing all the side dishes at him.

“I don’t think the pain meds agree with me, I’m sure I’ll get my appetite back soon.” Or when he could sear yesterday morning from his memory........ “Hope you did your homework delinquent.” He Tian grinned evilly hoping to distract Mo.

“Whilst some lazy, chicken dick boyfriend slept for eternity, I was being proactive with my time and finished everything.” Mo sneered at him and gave him the finger.

“Nothing to watch on TV Huh?” He Tian arched an eyebrow at him.

“Nah, mom was watching her K-dramas, I can’t stand that shit.” Mo got up and took their dishes to the drainer. Filling the sink with hot water and soap, he quickly washed their morning dishes.

“Mo........”. Tian wished things weren’t so strained between them, why couldn’t they go back to the way things used to before Tian’s life got too complicated. 

“Hmm?” Shan looked over his shoulder, his hands were still busy scrubbing bowls.

“............nothing, thanks for letting me stay here, I like spending time with your family Mo, it’s normal.

“Normal?” Finished he dried his hands on a towel.

“Normal. Now piss off to school I don’t want you to get into trouble with your mom if you’re late.” Tian turned his chair slightly, leaning back in his chair he rubbed his full stomach contentedly.

Shan shocked him when he walked over and hopped onto Tian’s lap. Mo took advantage of the moment by leaning forward, clasping the back of his head and placing his hot firm lips on Tian’s parted ones. Mo proceeded to poke his tongue inside playfully, until Tian got with the program and kissed him back with equal passion. Their tongues slid in and out of each other’s mouths, and He Tian hands clasped Mo’s ass grinding their bodies together.

“Hmm....” Mo pulled away and wiggled in his lap. “Morning wood?”

“Nope, just a healthy reaction to everything Momo.” He Tian groaned when Mo undulated on his hard on. What was he doing? His eyes closed when Mo did it again, but this time he started to ride Tian hard, whipping his hips back and forth on Tian’s cock through his joggers.

“What are you doing, little Momo....Hmm if you don’t stop I’m gonna mess up your clothes.” He Tian’s hands gripped Mo hard and he smiled at the saucy look on Mo’s face.

“Couldn’t give a fuck.” Shan grinned at him, cheeks flushed and Tian thought he looked beautiful. Mo’s crotch rode the ridge of Tian’s shaft relentlessly, and he got caught up in this little early morning sexiness that was going on.

“Hmmmmm!” Tian erupted, his balls grew tight come shot up the shaft and spurted hotly into his boxers, soaking them with a load. Panting he shivered as his orgasm washed over him, he dropped his forehead to Mo’s shoulder.

“Enjoy the mess, I expect those clothes washed when I get back. I better get to school, damn hard on.... I suppose it will go on its own. Sleep today, rest and watch TV, forget for a while. No wanking on my bed while I’m not there to watch you come Tian. Bye.” He Tian struggled to concentrate on Shan’s speech as he watched Mo get up, adjust himself and then head off towards the front door.

“I can’t promise that....Hmm you little red headed asshole, enjoy school.” He Tian grimaced at his damp patch.

“See ya.” Mo’s voice was muffled from the hallway. Right, back to bed.....maybe sleep, maybe jerking off, as quandaries went it wasn’t so bad.


	14. Know Thy Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian decides that he can’t hide from his duties any more and ventures back to school for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants more detail of Jian Yi’s side of his attack or more TianShan moments, it’s all in my other fanfic The Downfall of Zhan Zheng Xi!
> 
> I love Kudos and comments, they give me big smiles which aid in the creative process! That’s my story and I’m sticking to it.
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

As much as He Tian wanted to hang about at Shan’s forever, being spoiled by Mrs Mo, ‘helping’ Mo late at night until quiet, desperate gasps and moans rung out in the room. He Tian had to return to school and start his search for this ‘unknown benefactor(s)’ who coerced Jian Yi’s rapists into action. Jian Yi told him that the boy who was in charge was rough looking, that they all were, and that they were maybe from Mo’s class. They even used Shan’s name to gain favour with Jian Yi to ensure he would leave with them, no questions asked. Tian supposed Mo’s class would be a good place to start. Hmm, how to threaten ones school mates into talking without losing his sparkling, popular persona? He Tian was sure he would find a way.

He Tian had clearly seen Jian Yi’s attackers, knew their names, he knew the police had no further leads on who was in charge of arranging the attack. There was no way he could personally question them, because they were currently in prison. Getting some of their own men on the inside to speak to the three would take time, time he didn’t have. 

The whole incident was carried out in order to intimidate Jian Yi into leaving school. He Tian assumed, he’d been doing that a lot with so much time on his hands, that whoever it was had some fucked up ulterior motives, unknown to the scapegoat rapists. Set somebody else up to take the blame, it was underworld crime 101.

The Dragon Head was determined to find the culprits. He Tian wanted but was failing to feel sorry for whoever was behind this, because when he found them the Head was going to do things to them that they’d only had nightmares about. He tried not to think about his role in the whole thing. If the Head killed them in a rage which was entirely possible because he was a crazy bastard, and the police traced it back to He Tian? He would be directly responsible for it taking any punishment on behalf of their Dragon Head. Unfortunately that was the way of the triads. He Tian had a sneaking suspicion that the Head wanted Tian out of the picture and framing him for murder would be the perfect way to get rid of him.

He Tian had heard the boys talking about their role being ‘administrative’ and that they were only following orders, ‘the fist behind everybody’s request.’ They often referred to a number of people, rather than a singular being. That may narrow things down. No one at school knew exactly who Jian Yi was, they all had their suspicions and gossip that he was linked to organised crime, which they often whispered about when Jian Yi walked past them, but as a whole they thought Jian Yi was just a normal dude integrating within the student body.

He Tian made an executive decision to go to school this morning, so he waited until Mrs Mo and Shan left the apartment, then he showered and dressed in his school uniform. He couldn’t hide here in this oasis forever, if he did his reality would come knocking on the door and he didn’t want that to happen ever.

================================================

When he got to school he was late but he made a detour to the faculty office and had a long chat with Mrs Chan, who secretly had a crush on He Tian along with a few other female members of the teaching staff. He turned on the charm and promised Mrs Chan that he would be a very good boy and only do classwork, definitely no sports, and she blushed and stammered.

“What a dedicated boy, still wants to come to school even though he’s clearly injured! What a handsome boy, alright He Tian go quickly so you don’t miss your class.” Mrs Chan waved him off, He Tian got the impression that if she had a handkerchief she would be waving it, a tear in her eye.

“Thank you Mrs Chan, it means a lot to me.” He Tian was all smiles and innocence.

He Tian thanked her and smiled widely at the rest of the gathered teachers men and women alike. If you had an arsenal of weapons you had to utilise them to their fullest.

He Tian sauntered along to his class the knocked and entered, when the teacher spotted him he looked perplexed like he was wondering why He Tian was standing there.

“He Tian? I thought you were unfit to attend school?” Mr Li stopped and turned to talk to He Tian.

“I have rested for a few days, and Mrs Chan said I could return to my class if I promise not to over do it, or do any physical classes or sports.” He Tian edged in towards his seat. There were excited female voices murmuring ‘He Tian is back!’, whispers were sounded all over the classroom.

“Okay, well just tell me if you’re unwell or you need to leave. Take your seat and I will continue with my lesson.” Mr Li shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the blackboard.

“He Tian you came back we missed you!” The girls who normally sat around him leaned over to smile at him or slip him notes with Line ID’s written on them.

“Ssshh pay attention to the lesson.” He Tian grinned at them, winking for good measure. Girls were the bane of his life now. Before Mo he had adored all of the attention, now it just grew tiresome because they didn’t know he had already bagged the hottest student here, who had stolen Tian’s heart with their pouting, vicious swear word spewing mouth. Tian wished he could tell them all that they were all out of the running now.

Tian glanced over at Zhan Zheng Xi and they nodded at each other. Getting back to the lesson, he dutifully sat all morning until the bell sounded and then he walked as quickly as he could to try and meet Shan at his classroom. When he reached it he spent a long time looking over all of the faces who were in the classroom, everyone was getting ready to leave for lunch break. This was the bottom class of their year and yes the room was filled with rough looking delinquents like Mo. As he glanced around he caught the eye of a nervous looking boy who looked so out of place, he was nicely dressed, plain looking, average hair style and glasses. The studious type you would see in his class.

Maybe Tian should talk to the nervous boy first.

“What the fuck are you doing outside my classroom like a stalker, instead of at home resting?” Momo’s pissed off voice sounded right by his ear, when he turned around he was greeted with that starkly beautiful face, eyes scrunched up at the corners, mouth turned down in his look of usual distain and a faint blush on those pale cheeks. Mo’s hair was messy like he had spent a lot of time running his hands through it this morning. He Tian was jealous.

“Hey, who’s that over there? I think someone was looking for him.” Tian pointed out the nervous bespectacled boy.

“Lee Wu? I think that’s his name, don’t really talk to him.” Mo shrugged and began walking away. Tian looked back and caught the boy’s gaze again and his eyes slid downwards. Tian over the years of exploiting and extorting people he had learned to spot those who looked like they were lying or like they were nervous because they owed money. Which was it with this one?

He Tian caught up with Momo and slung his uninjured arm across his shoulders, people were so used to seeing them together now, as friends of course.

“Little Momo I missed you, I’m getting bored in that house all on my own. Want me to buy you a sandwich?” As He Tian walked the usual thing happened when he was walking with Shan, he tuned out all the fucking stressful shit that always tumbled about in his brain and focused on the important things in life........namely Mo Guan Shan.

“You could have brought me a sandwich from home.” Mo stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“You mean you would eat a sandwich I made?” He Tian’s eyebrows shot up. He had never been a good cook, in fact Momo said once that He Tian would probably burn water.

“If you made it, maybe I would have.” Shan blushed bright red which clashed enticingly with his hair.

“You’re brave, what if I gave you food poisoning?” Tian hugged him into his side grinning from ear to ear.

“I don’t think you could give me food poisoning with a cold sandwich, unless you put raw meat or fish inside, don’t ever do that by the way. Why don’t you stick to something easy that you can’t fuck up.” Mo’s lips tugged up at one end and when he did that He Tian always thought he had won the lottery or slayed a dragon for him.

“Something easy? Like cheese?” He Tian was definitely bringing sandwiches with him tomorrow for lunch.

“Only If you.......I mean I would fucking eat it if I had to.” Momo shrugged Tian off, he flushed and then went to join the queue for food with all the pushing masses. 

He Tian watched as Momo took out his mobile and started typing on it.

Momo: You stay away from the queue you might get hurt, I’ll buy you lunch.

HE TIAN: Cheese sandwiches?

Momo: Hell yeah cheese sandwiches.

HE TIAN: Love you little Momo.....

Momo: Back at you, stalker.


	15. Oh shit indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo has reached the limit of his patience and things with He Tian grow tense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope these two figure things out.......
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this, any feedback is welcome, I don’t have a proof reader so anyone who fancies helping is welcome!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Mo Guan Shan stood in the queue for sandwiches at the school cafeteria, with a curse he looked down at the sweet lovey lovey text messages on the display of his phone, then he thought back to their conversation from not ten minutes ago and he realised that fucking He Tian, that shifty chicken dick, had done it again! Tian had successfully distracted Mo from dealing with He Tian’s current situation, his weird behaviour recently and how it impacted their relationship.

Shaking his head he looked down at the floor, determined not to let Tian see the look of utter frustration on his face. He was sick of being manipulated, so Tian could go about his life with no thought as to how it would effect Shan. This was bullshit. He clenched his fists.........he wanted to march over there and punch He Tian right in his broken nose. The the temptation was real.

As he waited his mind started to play tricks on him. Maybe Tian just stayed over so he could control the deteriorating situation between them, to distract Mo with the Tian he fell in love with and not the secretive shit he’d been dealing with recently? With his mom there Tian was safe from any confrontations, Mo couldn’t even sit that fucker down and make him talk. Shan had not once managed to properly hash things out and tell He Tian he was freaking the fuck out over whether or not he could take all the silence and deception any more, Mo wasn’t sure he could go on like that indefinitely. He got the impression neither could He Tian.

When he finally got to the counter he ordered their food and started walking back towards his boyfriend. Tian was stunning, he drew everybody’s attention wherever he went. His tall, muscled frame, that sleek black hair made him easy to spot in a crowd. Even in the time he had been gone, a crowd of first years had migrated towards He Tian and had him trapped in a ring of fan girls. He could see Tian’s fake smile firmly in place, he really didn’t know how to deal with them. If it was Mo he would just tell those girls to fucking get lost, but that was him.

“He Tian, we have to go meet someone....”. Mo shouted over the heads of the girls and indicated with his head that He Tian should follow him. Without looking back he strode off towards a peaceful stairwell that he had discovered, climbing up several flights he reached a flat landing area which was bathed in sunshine. Sitting cross legged against the wall, he sighed and tipped his head back against the cool plaster wall.

“Mo.........”. Tian eventually caught up to him and came into sight, busted up bruised face, arm in cast, and bruised ribs. What had Tian done to get these injuries? When He Tian said that it had been a cycling accident, he was immediately suspicious. Where the hell were they in their relationship where he couldn’t trust a word his boyfriend said? Shit that’s where.

“Your injuries.........will there be more?” Mo’s low voice sounded loud in the quiet stairwell.

“What?” He Tian ambled up to Shan like it was nothing and sat cross legged directly across from Momo. He took a sandwich and bit into it carefully. This pissed Shan off even more.

“What will happened next time? A broken leg...... a head injury, a stomach wound. Hey maybe you could say it was a car accident haha?” It felt like Mo Guan Shan had little to no control over what was coming out of his mouth.

“Shan......”. He Tian sighed loudly, and Mo got the impression that he was frustrated. Good. 

“Maybe you will never come home at all, my imagination running wild thinking you are dead or out doing something so fucked up you can’t tell me? What? This isn’t the place? It’s nothing! Shall we change the subject? Let’s not talk at all when we can fuck! Shall I go on?” Shan grew more and more angry, but the anger was tinged with fear. Fear he would wake up one morning and He Tian would be gone from his life. The thought made his lungs burn with terror.

“Momo........”. He Tian reached out a hand and put it on Momo’s forearm, he was shocked by how Mo’s whole body was trembling. He had often seen such sights in his line of work. It was amazing what people divulged when the proper incentive was applied. He had witnessed people shaking just like Mo, before they were beaten or worse.

“Don’t do this to me Tian.” Mo’s face was the picture of abject misery.

“I cannot.........”. He Tian was helpless at the sight of his prickly, abrasive boyfriend just breaking down and losing it. Hello rock and hard place, thanks for coming to fuck up his perfect slice of life.

“Cannot what Tian? Cannot fucking what?” Mo shrugged off Tian hand as he regained some of his usual pissed off demeanour.

“You can’t put me on the spot about this, it’s not happening.” He Tian put his hands on Momo’s knees this time. “You may think that I’m being a chicken dick, but you can’t be involved in my ‘life’ at all.” He Tian squeezed those knees praying Shan got the hint that this was something he couldn’t involve Momo in. EVER.

“You know what He Tian...........go fuck yourself.” Mo Guan Shan stood with what little pride he had left and got the hell out of there before he embarrassed himself by falling into Tian’s arms and crying his eyes out.

“Mo! Mo! Mo stop!” He Tian got up and when he went to follow Mo, he heard voices in the stairwell below, was somebody coming up here? Fucking shitting bastard hell! The bell sounded for the end of lunchtime, He Tian grabbed his sandwich and went back downstairs to his classroom.

HE TIAN: Meet me at my apartment after school.

Momo: Fuck off.

HE TIAN: Be there!

Momo: No.

He Tian wanted to smash his mobile onto the slick floor of his classroom.


	16. Violence is required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He again has to follow up on his lead about Jian Yi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a tough one, enjoy!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

When school finished He Tian got a taxi home, even though his apartment was only a short walk away he wanted to get back before Mo got there, if he even came at all. He hadn’t been back to his apartment since Sunday. He had managed four days of peace and leaving all his current misfortune behind. Had he come to Momo’s to avoid his duties to his organisation? Hell yes he had, he just wanted someone......just once, he wanted someone to say ‘it’s okay you don’t need to do that shit anymore’.

When the cab screeched up in front of Tian’s imposing building he paid the driver, got out painfully and went as quickly as he could through the entrance foyer. He called the lift, waiting impatiently for it to arrive. When the lift doors opened at his floor, he hurried to his apartment door and slid the key card into the slot until he heard a click. The door pushed open and he wasn’t surprised to find the apartment empty of life.

“Fuck.” Tian took off his shoes and went over to the couch and sat dejectedly on it.

What had he expected? To come home and find Shan waiting at the cooker, apron on ready to make him whatever dish they would argue about? Although he hated how sterile this place was, he loved all the little pieces of Mo which were scattered around, it made it feel like home.

When his phone buzzed with a message tone, he fished it out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

Cheng: Where are you Tian?

HE TIAN: I am at the apartment.

Cheng: They’re looking for you.

HE TIAN: I’m still recovering, doesn’t that gain me some down time?

Cheng: No.

HE TIAN: Who wants me?

Cheng: Who do you think........show your face, bow down, do some work, I don’t like what’s happening with you little brother.

HE TIAN: I can fucking deal with any shit they throw at me.

Cheng: Watch your back.

HE TIAN: I will.

He Tian’s message tone grew quiet, his brother was a man of few words after all. Watch his back? What the fuck did he think He Tian had been doing this whole time? Just trying to survive like a bloody feral cat slinking around the shadows.

Tian shucked off his uniform, clumsily donned a pair of black jeans and pulled a black hoodie which belonged to Shan over his head with some difficulty. Once it was on he lifted the collar and sniffed, he shook his head at the stupid ritual. He Tian grabbed his mobile, wallet and keys, and stuffed everything into his pocket with his good hand.

Without looking back, he left the apartment and went down in the lift. Tian still hoped he would meet Momo on the way down, but he wasn’t so lucky. There was no sign of him. As much as he wanted to hang around all evening until midnight for Shan to turn up, he had to go and pay his respects.

When he reached the organisation building, the usual overwhelming sense of intimidation and anxiety started to wash over him. Normally to everyone around him at school he was all smiles and niceties. If anyone threatened him, his friends or family he had a reputation of protecting them fiercely by any means possible. To the people in this building he had to maintain an impeccable facade, allowing him to walk through those doors without showing any emotion at all. He was a blank slate. If he didn’t show mental toughness, he would break under the weight of his inner turmoil and fears.

He had to come up with a good cover story as to why he was only now just getting back to ‘work’. As he entered the main office area he immediately heard the usual bullshit from his so called ‘brothers’.

“Look who’s finally decided to grace us with his presence.”

“Wish he would just stay away, it’s unpleasant to look at his face.”

“Has he been on holiday, fucking lying around, lazy rich bastard.”

“He Tian! Get your ass over here, I need you.” He Tian finally switched on when he heard his name being called. Looking up he spotted Wang Zhan, the Red Pole who was in charge of delegating offensive and defensive orders to all 49ers crowded in this room.

“Zhan, is your family well?” Tian walked over and stood with Zhan. Zhan wasn’t too bad, within the organisation he was actually one of the members he got on with and respected.

“Yes, my wife is pregnant again!” Zhan grinned his eyes shone with obvious pride. 

“Again! You a too virile Zhan, give your wife a break.” He Tian grinned back, it was almost customary to praise a man when he announced he had made his wife or girlfriend pregnant, it was like they were bragging about the potency of their cocks and semen.

“I like children, I will have more, I want an army!” Zhan put his arm around Tian’s shoulders and brought him over to a desk where folders were stacked neatly on top. “Here.” Zhan threw a folder at him.

“I want you to go there and help encourage this shop that they need our protection.” Some of the income triads raked in was from protection payments. It sounded like they were being paid to offer protection to business from other hostile entities, but really the protection payment was so the triads wouldn’t go in and fuck up their businesses and take all their hard earned money every single day. If they paid a protection fee then the triad would leave their businesses alone, under the proviso that payments were made on time, weekly.

“I’m not up to full persuasive capacity yet.” He Tian held up his arm which was in the cast and cradled his ribs.

“You can be the mouth, I will give you the fists.” Zhan patted his shoulder and winked.

“Fine, make sure you give me quality, some here are not a strong as me.” He Tian said it boldly.

“Arrogant fucker. You are an exceptional fighter Tian, I need you back at full strength you’re wasted as a negotiator.” Zhan looked him over as if to see if his injuries had magically healed themselves.

“I would give you Cheng, but he’s busy.” Zhan shrugged.

“Thank fuck, we always rub each other up the wrong way.” He Tian shook his head pleased that his brother wasn’t present.

“Such is the nature of brothers. Head.” Zhan abruptly stood and inclined his head respectfully.

“Zhan, Nephew. How are you Tian?” He Tian’s heart began pounding loudly, why did that crazy bastard always creep up like a silent ninja. Fuck him.

“Uncle. Healing is a slow process.” He Tian tried to sound respectful.

“Good, were you injured on duty, you need to be more careful.” He Tian’s uncle put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed hard. What a fake, toxic freak.

“I have him working Head, never fear. I’m going to rustle up some quality muscle for this picky asshole.” Zhan patted him on the cheek and walked away. Nooo! Tian wanted to ask Zhan to come back so he wouldn’t be left alone with this psycho.

“How goes your search?” His uncle continued to squeeze his shoulder like a brutal vice, his fingers and thumb digging into his tendons and skin. The Head’s voice was very quiet so only He Tian could hear him.

Tian tried not to wince, or make any sort of sound, the pain was only just bearable. Guess he would have another bruise to add to the others.

“I spoke with Jian Yi and he told me as much as possible about his attackers and what they said. Jian Yi said they often referred to a group of people who were in charge. So I’m going to start at the school, one of the kids in the lower class looks suspicious, I will begin with him and go from there.” He Tian kept his voice low and measured. He figured the Head wouldn’t want it broadcast that his son was nearly raped, brutally beaten and sexually assaulted. In this organisation that would be seen as a stain on the family honour.

“Good, carry on I want results nephew. So where have you been hiding, I heard you are holed up with a lover?” The Head finally released his shoulder. Thank fuck......He Tian froze inside.

“Yeah just a girl from school, one of many, I’ve been going from one to the other.” He Tian tried to sound as salacious as possible. The members here loved nothing better than bragging about this cunt and that cunt they had ploughed, even the married members had girlfriends they hid from their wives. Tian guessed it made them feel virile, the more girls the better.

“I’m sure you’re a big hit with the school sluts.” The Head looked him up and down slowly. “Results, I want to see results.” Once his uncle walked off, a sea of bowing heads in his wake, He Tian shuddered like there were snakes slithering all over his skin. Fuck!

======================================

When they arrived at the Lee bakery in the busy food court area He Tian looked around at the various shops all in a row. They were all under the ‘Protection ‘ of the triad, except this bakery. He hoped they changed their mind quickly, his ribs were fucking hurting like a bitch. Nodding to his muscle for the night they walked towards the shop, baseball bats in hand. He Tian pulled on a black mask to cover his nose and mouth, then pulled up his hood. When they reached the door Tian had already switched to work mode, leaving his morality, compassion and reason at the door....... 

“Hey Mr.......can we have some free treats?” He Tian walked up and placed his bat on top of the glass counter.

“What the hell is this.......get out of here damn triads think you own the world.” Good, it looked like the owner had already been visited by a member of his organisation, was he going to put up a good fight?

“But we do, you’re new, you’ve just opened your business here haven’t you? Surely your neighbours have extolled the benefits of our protection?” He Tian wandered around behind the count so he could pick up a honey cake. Mo loved those.

“I don’t need protection from hoodlums like you!” The shop owner stood there defiantly.

Oh well.

He Tian nodded to his muscle and that bat got to work, smashing the glass counter into a million pieces. He Tian snuck bites of honey cake beneath his mask, uncaring as the shop was smashed to shit before his eyes. The owner started to look a little deflated now, He Tian walked up to him and lifted his chin with the end of his bat.

“A business who is unable to open or go about its normal day to day job of making profit, is doomed to fail, this is a brutal hit to your revenue. Staying closed for days whilst refurbishing, buying new stock....... It would be cheaper to pay the triads and keep your profit going into your home. It’s a one off chance here, pay us and this never happens again if you keep up your weekly payments?” He Tian put more pressure on the bat until the owners chin was hiked up to an unnatural angle.

“I can barely make a profit, how can I pay you, I have a family, my son he needs to go to university! Would you deny him his education?” The man was sobbing now, so easy to make them breakdown.

“Dad?! What’s going on, I heard a crash..........”. A boy appeared and took in the current situation. Shock was evident all over his his face as he realised one triad was smashing everything in the shop and the was other was currently threatening his father. He Tian acted fast.

“If you want your son to go to university work harder, pay us, or I will come back and break his legs so badly he’ll be on crutches for life.” Tian grabbed the boy around the neck and squeezed with his good hand.

“Ack! Dad!” The boy struggled in his grasp.

“You stay there I want to talk to your son....”. The father shouted and shouted at He Tian to leave his son alone. Tian ignored him and pushed the boy into the back of the shop and held his weedy body easily in place against the wall.

“Lee Wu? I should have made the connection...... What do you know about those three from your class who were involved in Jian Yi’s assault?” He Tian shook him for good measure.

“What? I don’t know.......who are you? How do you know about my school?” The kid rambled on so He Tian decided to get his attention by using his baseball bat, he lifted it up above his head and struck the wall an inch from Lee Wu’s right ear.

“Don’t fucking lie to me, what do you know!” He Tian shouted in his face and lifted the bat again threateningly.

“They talked a lot when I was there, I guess I am pretty transparent. They talked about how their boss was going to praise them, that they would be rewarded. Please my father has a heart condition, this will kill him! We will agree to your terms, please don’t hurt him any more!” The boy was crying too now, Tian wasn’t remotely moved. He dragged the boy back to his father, his bat held across his throat making him gag and choke.

“Old man........?”. He Tian waited as the shop owner looked at his son, then to his destroyed shop, then his shoulders drooped in defeat.

“Alright, alright let him go, please, let him go.” The owner reached out his arms for his son.

“An associate will be back tomorrow to draw up a contract. You.......”. Tian walked out from behind the counter, glass crunching under foot, and caught the son’s gaze. “We will talk more.....”. The boy ran over to his dad, they embraced and wept.

“How touching.” Tian nodded to his partner and they left the place in utter devastation.

=================================

He Tian winched and took his pain killers out of his pocket as he got out of a taxi at his building. Why did he have to get physically involved in this one? Shit when would he learn, swinging that bat had made his ribs felt like hot pokers were stabbing him.

Tired he made his way up in the lift and walked to his door. Once the lock clicked he opened the door and closed it. His apartment was in blackness, it was nearly midnight after all. He took off his shoes and stuffed his black mask in the pocket of his hoodie. Somedays he really hated his job.

He just wanted to go straight to bed, he threw off his clothes and when he was down to his black boxers he turned towards the bed. Here his heart stuttered to a halt. Mo Guan Shan was asleep on top of the covers his uniform still on. He had come! He had come! He had come and he hadn’t even been here. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Too tired to deal with it now, he crawled gently onto the bed and fell asleep lying next to the only person who mattered to him in the world.


	17. Hard Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When someone comes knocking Mo must make a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love He Cheng. The end.
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch 
> 
> Xx

Something woke Mo Guan Shan during the night......his eyes flicked open and he realised that he was curled beside Tian, sharing body heat with him, he was cold. Did that bastard steal the quilt again? Mo’s eyes widened when he heard a strange sound, he lifted his head and he could hear someone fumbling with the lock of the door, like they were trying but failing to get inside. Who the fuck was that? A burglar?

A hand snake over his mouth and gripped tightly, Mo tried to shake off Tian, swearing at him his voice was muffled behind that big warm palm. In the darkness he could just make out He Tian’s pale face. Tian lifted his finger to his lips and ssh’d him. Did that asshole just ssh him?!

Tian got off the bed and rushed around to Mo’s side of the bed, dragging him off the bed he looked around and tugged him over to the bathroom. He shoved Shan inside and whispered through the door.

“Shan lock the door and fuck.....don’t come out until I say, just trust me just this once, please don’t come out!” He Tian put his forehead on the bathroom door and sighed with relief when he heard the lock click.

He Tian’s heart was pounding hard, who the fuck would be here at this time...? Tian looked over at his digital clock by the bed and could see that it was 2.30am. He Tian stood there braced to see who was going to come through the door. Was it the Head? Shan was here, his fucking boyfriend was here! His Uncle could never know about Momo.

When the lock finally clicked and the door creaked open slowly he shuffled sideways towards the kitchen. If someone came through that door and threatened Mo Guan Shan..........he had plenty of large sharp knives he could utilise.

A dark head poked around the door and He Tian felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest and onto the floor. He squinted through the dark apartment and tried to make out the facial features.

“Are you fucking taking the piss you asshole!” He Tian strode up to the tall figure and switched a low lamp on.

“I had nowhere to go, so I came here.” He Cheng staggered through the door and a relieved breath whistled out of Tian’s mouth.

“You chicken dick, I thought.....”. He Tian walked past Cheng and closed the door locking it with the chain this time

“Tian........does he come.....?” Cheng took off his coat and hung it on a hook by the door. He turned to his little brother a concerned look on his face.

“Sunday, he just turned up out of nowhere.......Cheng why are you here?” Tian tried to steer Cheng to the sofa. 

“Why did he come, he shouldn’t be coming here at all.” Cheng wearily sat back on the cushions and He Tian realised belatedly that his brother’s shirt was sliced across his stomach and blood was seeping slowly, soaking the white shirt.

“Wait a minute.........Mo!! It’s safe to come out.” Tian shouted to Shan, when Mo’s curious face appeared he forget to stress about what this looked like to Mo Guan Shan and asked him for help.

“Mo, get the first aid kit under the sink!” Tian ripped the buttons off Cheng’s shirt and frowned at the wound. It wasn’t too deep, a shallow slice, but it was long and it was bleeding like a bastard.

Mo finally got with the program after gawking at He Tian’s brother lying back on the sofa, blood was smeared across his bulky abs. Mo shook his head and ran over to the sink and rifled around until he found the bulky bag with a red cross on the top. Grabbing it he ran over where Tian was kneeling on the floor and dropped to his knees beside the injured man.

“Stay still, I will see if I can get this bleeding stopped.” Tian tore into the bag and grabbed a pressure bandage. He had suffered some bad injuries in the past and found having a first aid kit handy, instead of going to a clinic or a hospital. Hospitals asked too many questions.

Mo felt helpless, he watched as Tian opened the package, took out the pressure pad and pressed it firmly on the wound. 

“Aah shit, it hurts!” He Cheng hissed in a breath and cursed at his brother.

“I have to press hard otherwise the bleeding won’t stop. Quit your whining big brother!” He Tian kept pressure on for a long time then he left the pad in place to look for some disinfectant to clean the wound. The package was small and difficult to open.

“Let me help.” Mo moved closer and acted as He Tian’s nurse. He ripped open the pack and handed it to Tian, who swabbed the entire wound with relish.

“You fucking little.....piece of shit! I’m going to beat you, aaah!” Cheng glared at Tian and he was sure his big brother would beat his ass later.

He Tian grinned that evil grin of his and finished daubing the whole wound. He rummaged inside the bag, then again, then cursed and looked again.

“Fuck! I need normal bandages, where are they? Shit I forget I used them when I got....umm...”. He Tian grew silent, he didn’t want Mo to know he used them to patch up his knuckles. After beating people he often had bloodied and bruised knuckles, which needed some patching up with bandages.

“Momo I’m going to run down to the store downstairs, I will only be gone a few minutes, keep this pressed to his wound firmly.” Tian pulled on a T-shirt and joggers, grabbed his wallet then left Mo alone with He Cheng. Awkward.

“Hey boyfriend, can you pass me those pain killers they are inside the bag?” He Cheng pointed to a packet of pills in the clear plastic lid.

These two idiot brothers were well versed with bloody injuries, they knew how to treat them to avoid detection. Tian had a well stocked first aid kit, it was like something Mo had only seen on medical dramas his mom liked to watch. Looking at the blood and pain He Cheng was in, he felt his heart drop to his feet. What if He Tian came home like this, what would he do? As of today after everything that had happened he was still in the ‘leave him to rot’ camp. Although seeing this different side of him, interacting with his brother, the obvious reluctant affection he had for Cheng, he warmed Shan’s heart fractionally.

“Don’t call me boyfriend. My name is Mo Guan Shan. Pleased to meet you.” Mo couldn’t help but be formal, it felt like he was presenting himself to Tian’s family for the first time. He handed Cheng the tablets, and was immediately caught by a piercing look. They looked so alike it was scary.

“You look like you’re deciding if you’re going to make a run for it.....”. Cheng stared at him and swallowed the tablets dry. Gross.

Shan looked at the floor and wished it would swallow him up, then it would save him from having to deal with whatever shit was going on with these two brothers and their mysterious lives.

“I don’t think it’s such a bad idea.” Mo’s voice was tired, like he was done.

“You should stay away, you’re distracting him, making him vulnerable. You’re going to get him killed.” He Cheng said this matter-of-factly, like he was telling Mo he was a naughty boy for disturbing He Tian’s sleep.

“Why don’t you speak your mind, I’m not sure you got across your utter fucking loathing for me.” Mo Guan Shan was starting to get angry at this older version of Tian.

“Watch your tongue boy.......you’re too weak for Tian, look at you, I bet you spend your time whining and bitching like a woman because Tian didn’t come home on time.” Cheng smirked at him.

“What a load of shit.” Mo gaped like a fish, maybe he had moaned at Tian for never coming home when he said, but he wasn’t telling this meat head that! “He’s my problem, why don’t you stay out of this.” Shan scowled.

“If he’s your problem take responsibility, grab your balls and stick the fuck by him.” Cheng looked a little pale, like he spent a lot of time stressing about his little brother. 

All of the aggression bled out of Mo quickly, and he hung his head. Way to go for making him guilty.

“He might not look it on the surface but he’s a fucking mess, he puts on an arrogant face in front of everyone, but he’s teetering. If he loses his shit in that place, if he doesn’t maintain his icy shell.......... I don’t know what will happen. You keep him centred and calm, you are the one thing he’s fucking stubborn about. Do him the decency of returning the favour, grit your teeth and stick with it. If not.....fuck off, because if you put him in danger, I will never forgive you Mo Guan Shan.” He Tian’s brother finished his speech and Shan was shocked. This moody looking bastard had said the most amazing shit. 

“Understood.” Mo nodded at this brother with new found respect. 

He Tian picked that moment to come back, bursting in with a white bag in one hand. He walked over to the sofa, dropped to his knees and took out a fresh bandage. Ripping the cellophane off he looked at the wound and thought about how he was going to get it all the way around Cheng..... He was going to need Shan for this one.

When he eventually looked up at Mo and Cheng, he was perplexed by the odd looks on their faces. Mo was scarlet red and Cheng was especially stoic.

“What happened when I was away?” Tian arched an eyebrow..

“Nothing stupid He Tian! Give me that bandage you’re pissing me off trying to do stuff when you’re useless.” Mo snarled at him.

“I’m not useless Momo.” Tian gave him the finger and he helped Cheng sit forward.

“Fucks sake, stop flirting in front of me.” Cheng looked between the two boys and smiled inwardly.


	18. Some long awaited truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian has no other course of action, he has to tell Mo Guan Shan of his lurid past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult for me, I hope you like it even though it’s short and so sweet.
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch 
> 
> X

Against his suggestion to stay the night, rest up and let his wound seal up, He Cheng had been adamant that he should leave before any ‘gay shit’ went down. His brother’s ability to deal with things sensitively literally astounded him. He Tian watched as his brother walked through the door of his apartment.

“Lock this door, put the chain on and sleep.” Cheng walked away down the corridor to the lift.

“Yes mom.” He Tian slammed the door, but he made a noisy show of locking the door and rattling the chain. As he turned back toward the middle of the room, he searched about for Mo and found him cleaning up the debris from attending to He Cheng’s wound.

He Tian walked up to the sofa, fell to his knees beside Mo and helped him pick up the soiled bandages, bits of gauze, cellophane from the clean dressings and put the unused things back in his first aid kit (he knew where everything went anyway). When they were finished Tian picked up all of the rubbish and stuffed it into his trash in the kitchen. Opening his refrigerator he plucked out two bottles of water, turned out the large overhead light and clicked on the small lamp on his beside table.

He walked over to the huge ceiling to floor windows and mirrored the way Momo was sitting, which was cross legged looking out over his epic view of Beijing. It was inky black, but the skyscrapers twinkled like a sea of lights, with trepidation he handed a bottle of water over and waited for Mo Guan Shan to speak.

“Is He Cheng right, do I distract you? Do I make you weak? What does he mean when he says that I will I get you killed?” Mo didn’t look at him, he just sipped from his bottle and continued to stare at the view.

“Thanks Cheng.” Tian muttered under his breath before taking a huge risk. “All he means is that he thinks I am weak because I stubbornly won’t give you up.”

“Good save Tian, but it’s not really the answer I hoped for.” Zhan shrugged and gave him the thumbs down.

“It’s fucking true Mo, I’ve always thought you were worth the risk, I’ve kept you hidden from my life........I dunno it’s getting too dangerous now, I want to run far away. My Boss......he would no doubt take great pleasure in hurting anything I love.” He Tian tried not to freak out or hyperventilate, he had kept this bottled up from Mo Guan Shan for three long years. Sharing even tiny parts of his violent life was incredibly hard, it just wasn’t done in his line of work.

“Your Boss.....” Mo turned to him and he got the impression that Shan didn’t want him to run from the discussion this time.

“The less you know about him the better.” He Tain found it hard not to feel nauseous at the thought of his uncle.

“But he’s in charge of gangsters, your brother is a gangster, you’re a fucking gangster...... An evil fucked up group, who care little about crushing anything in its path?” Mo’s look challenged him to deny it.

“You’ve said it once, let’s not say those words again okay. I’m not fucking about here Mo, every little detail I tell you will bring more danger upon you.” He Tian dropped his head into his hands and yanked at his hair. “I must be fucking crazy to tell you anything at all!”

Mo reached out a hand and put it on top of He Tian’s sleek black hair and gave it a pat. “Why are you in danger, who’s going to hurt you?”

“It’s complicated, I suppose the threats come from too many places to choose one. If my group finds out I’m a disgusting gay, they will beat me to death and my lover. One of these days I will end up like He Cheng.....stabbed to death. My boss he’s a psycho.......he beats me, sometimes I think that next time he will kill me.....” He Tian shook with something he wasn’t ready for Mo to see yet. “Shall I go on?”

“Tian, just leave, birds balls don’t do this to yourself anymore!” Shan’s angry voice surprised him out of the fear which engulfed him.

“Sounds easy huh?” He Tian grinned feebly.

“Don’t fucking hide behind that face anymore! I hate it. Don’t hide anymore Tian, I can’t take it if you hide again. Don’t shut me out anymore, it fucking lonely. I want to run as far and as fast as I can away from you.” Shan surreptitiously swiped at a tear running down his cheek. His heart was literally breaking for them. For himself in a relationship with a piece of shit gangster. For He Tian, his tough as shit, sadist boyfriend, who looked broken, a shadow of his former self.

“No......I’m sorry Mo, I’m sorry for lying to you, I’m sorry for putting you in danger, don’t leave me Mo, I can’t entertain the thought of life without you.” Tian’s face look bleak, like Mo had already left him to his fate.

“Fuck! You piss me off you dick, you manipulative asshole, you fucking massive cunt!” Mo cried until his cheeks were soaked. He shuffled until he was against Tian’s side, their shoulders touched and he leaned his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“You’re so romantic Mo. I really fucking love you okay?” He Tian nudge his shoulder against Momo’s, enjoying the heat which crept into his frozen body. Was he in shock?

“Yeah, I know.” Momo sniffed snot.

“Help me figure this all out?” Tian sounded terrified at the thought of Shan being involved in his ‘other’ life.

“Too fucking right you idiot.” When He Tian held out a fist, he pressed his against Tian’s in solidarity.


	19. Tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo Guan Shan is only just realising his boyfriend isn’t exactly who he said he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, writers block! What a bummer, I am off to Scotland for the weekend so hopefully I might get some time to write more, if not next update will be Monday.
> 
> If you like this story then kudos or comments are welcome, I enjoy them, they give me oomph to carry on.
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch 
> 
> X

A few blissful minutes went by as they sat closely together, it was like no one else existed, like they were the last two humans left on the planet. Just He Tian and Mo Guan Shan......

“Did you have anything to do with my parents restaurant closing?” Mo’s voice sounded loud in the previous calm.

“Really? I know I started early, but I’m the same fucking age as you Mo.” He Tian face smacked into his palm.

“Did your organisation have anything to do with my parents restaurant closing?!” Shan’s voice grew angry, he suddenly knelt in front of his boyfriend and gripped Tian’s T-shirt in his fists. He hauled him close until their noses nearly touched. “They smashed that place, I was......my mom....we were there, we saw....they fucking trashed it!” Mo’s shouted right in He Tian’s face.

He Tian cursed internally. If Mo’s family restaurant was situated in the city of Beijing, then yes it was likely that his organisation had a hand in its closure. Either they had had hit up the business for protection money and payments were missed or Mo’s dad had taken a loan from them and didn’t keep up repayments. Either scenario would not bode well for the Mo’s Restaurant.

His silence was obviously enough for Mo, who released him with a shove.

“This is unbelievable.” Mo Guan Shan got up and stalked over to pick up his school stuff, then he walked to the entryway and bent to pick up his shoes.

“Shan.” Tian walked up behind him. “That was before I joined, before we even met. Shit I know, it doesn’t excuse what hand they might have had in it.” Tian put his hand on Mo’s forearm and cursed when it was immediately shook off.

“You have no idea how much it fucked my life up Tian!” Zhan turned his back and went to grab the door handle. He Tian moved in close to his back, a strong tanned hand appeared, pressing against the door effectively stopping his retreat.

“I can only imagine, but please why don’t you tell me instead of leaving? Stay and talk to me, please.” He Tian didn’t want Mo to leave, in fact that was the last thing he wanted right now.

“I can’t believe you’re a fucking low life gangster like them.....”. Mo dropped his forehead against the door and banged a fist on it.

Well that hurt. He Tian was glad Shan couldn’t see his face, because the last thing you want to hear is the person you love and hold dear above all things saying you’re a low life gangster. Tian sucked it up, he had been expecting some sort of reaction from Mo. In fact if Momo decided to stay with him, Tian would put money on the fact he was a Triad coming up over and over again, during future arguments.

“Yeah, I’m one of them. I never wanted to have anything to do with Triads, but my dad forced Cheng and me to join. He took the choice of a normal life away from me.” He Tian stood back and let Momo make the next move.

Shan’s fist clenched on the door handle and he wanted to just get the fuck out of He Tian’s apartment. He felt numb after everything Tian had told him.

“Come on, it’s too late to go home now, at least stay the night, if you don’t want to talk any more, then let’s sleep.” When Tian looked at the clock it was nearly 4am. Fuck.

Mo suddenly felt tired, he dropped his jacket and bag back on the floor, took his shoes off then walked wearily over to the bed. Shan climbed onto it fully dressed and slid underneath the quilt. He really wasn’t in the mood for any more revelations, so he turned on his side away from Tian and lay there eyes closed trying to switch his brain off.

He Tian watched the way Mo Guan Shan trudged over to the bed in silence and looked down, as if the floor would give him some advice. Would they ever regain some normalcy....?

Tian walked over to the bed and lay on his side, fully clothed, next to the Great wall of China that was his boyfriend’s back. He raised a hand as if to reach out and touch Mo’s shoulder.

“Don’t touch me He Tian.....”. Mo’s exhausted voice sounded far away.

“I know, I won’t. Good night.” Tian withdrew his hand and tucked it under his cheek.

Mo was pretty sure He Tian was wide awake, as the minutes ticked into an hour both boys were still wide awake, He Tian never once touched him. They lay a tense distance apart, until the sun appeared through Tian’s huge windows and it was time to get up for school.

They dressed quickly in silence and Shan left ahead of him, walking to school alone. He Tian had black circles under his eyes and he noticed (when Mo would meet his gaze) that Shan was red eyed. When Tian reached his class he spent his whole morning in a stupor. He was so exhausted, his eyes felt gritty and his brain sluggish during class, he wanted so badly to just skip school, go home and crawl into bed.

Lunch time finally arrived and He Tian waved off all invitations to spend lunch with his classmates in favour of finding somewhere quiet to sleep, he wasn’t even remotely hungry. Tian walked up to his favourite secret stairwell, found a quiet sunny spot and lay down, using his bag as a pillow. Then his eyelids slammed shut and he was asleep in seconds.

==================================

Tian slept deeply, he woke briefly to shift his head and then went straight back to an almost comatose state. A sound pulled him into consciousness and he felt annoyed, he wanted to stay in embrace of darkness, the nothingness soothed his exhausted body. He Tian’s hair stood up on his neck like he was being watched, he was familiar with the sensation.

“Hey.” Jian Yi was hunkered down beside him, a smile on his bright, beautiful face.

“Hey.” Tian yawned and rubbed his eyes.

“I’m so pleased.” Jian Yi was whispering, he edged closer so Tian could hear him.

“What are you so pleased about that you wake me up when I’m tired?” He Tian was unconcerned that he sounded annoyed, he was.

“I was so worried.” Jian Yi tucked a strand of long blond hair behind his ear.

“If you’ve come here for advice for you and Zhan Zheng Xi, fuck off come back later.” He Tian scowled at his cousin, if only he knew.........

“No, I’m happy that you and Mo are together! I thought you guys had broke up, you ignored my messages, then you said you would come to my apartment on Saturday the two of you. Then I’ve not heard from either of you again, I thought the worst.” Jian Yi continued to speak quietly and shrugged as if to say ‘what the fuck dude’.

“What? I don’t follow you, my brain feels like mush.” Tian rubbed his temples, trying to understand Jian Yi’s babble.

“But it looks like you’re back to normal.” Jian Yi grinned at him and raised his eyebrows.

“Okay, I have no idea why you’re so into it.” Tian scowled at Jian Yi, why was he still here chatting when Tian could doze until the bell?

“You’re my friends, why wouldn’t I! I’m fucking relieved. Right, you are in charge of movies. See you both tomorrow night.” Jian Yi was still whispering and grinning like an idiot as he slowing backed away, not making a single sound.

“What a fucking idiot.” He Tian turned on his side facing towards the wall and was confronted with a crotch. He looked up the lithe, tautly muscled torso covered in a white school shirt and knew he would find Mo Guan Shan’s head at the top. Yes, he was right, nobody would mistake that beautifully rough face anywhere, those black earrings and that blazing red hair. Mo’s hand rested on his chest comfortably, the other lay lax at his side. Mo must have been tired to snooze through Jian Yi jabbering away, his dark eyelashes lay thick on his cheeks and his lips were parted slightly as breath whispered in and out softly.

Mo Guan Shan had come to find him and even after their epic fight and night of forbidding silence, he still found out where he was and put Tian’s head in his lap. He Tian’s heart was ablaze. Did this mean he was forgiven? Even if it was fractional forgiveness, he would be grateful.

“Momo....”. He Tian lifted a hand and touched Shan’s cheek so softly with his fingertips, a whisper of a touch. “I’m sorry.” He Tian removed his hand and turned away from Mo’s torso in case it embarrassed Shan when he woke up. Closing his eyes, he slipped into a slightly less disturbed slumber.

Mo Guan Shan’s eyes flicked open once he was certain He Tian was asleep. That asshole. Why did he have to hear those words? Now he had to forgive that big dick and he wasn’t quite ready to yet.


	20. Tentatively

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian must make sure he treats Mo gently so he doesn’t fuck things up again. For how long that works, who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two boys are too cute sometimes.
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

When consciousness tugged at him, Mo Guan Shan groaned at the various aches and pains which came from sitting still on the hard floor for so long. Trying to get the kinks out of his body he lifted his arms above his head and eased his stiff neck by circling his head a few times. What time was it? Looking at his watch, he noticed it was almost time to get back to class. Fuck he wanted so badly to just sleep, an hour wasn’t enough! 

Mo had spent the entire morning thinking about the fact that if he was exhausted, then He Tian must be more so....... His mind had been completely occupied by that asshole, to the point that he wasn’t able to concentrate on his lessons at all. 

He still had no fucking clue why he followed He Tian, why he waited watching like a stalker for Tian to walk up the stairwell and flop in the sun to sleep like a dog. He couldn’t rationalise, after the past few days and the enormous pile of shit He Tian had dropped on him, why he walked over to that bruised, exhausted looking boy and suddenly had the overwhelming urge to comfort him, to keep him safe. Mo Guan Shan wasn’t used to seeing Tian like that, it completely confused him this vulnerable He Tian.

Mo Guan Shan might hate that lying dick at the moment, but he would drop anyone who harmed him, Tian was his piece of shit gangster and only he got the pleasure of beating him up. Ha! In his dreams Tian was wicked strong and would easily wipe the floor with him.

When he had eased down on the floor next to He Tian, his eyes were drooping with exhaustion, and he thought that maybe Tian looked uncomfortable lying with his head on his school bag. One simple thought.......he was moving the bag out of the way, shuffling along on his ass and then gently lifting Tian’s head and placing it in his lap. The warmth of Tian’s head resting heavily on his thigh, and the fact that he’d had zero sleep last night, had Mo tumbling into slumber.

Now he was left with the consequences of his actions, namely how was he going to get to class, with minimal interaction from...... There was nothing for it, he would have to get up. Decision made, Mo lifted Tian’s head, shuffled away until he was free, then he promptly dropped He Tian’s head with a gentle thunk back onto his school bag.

Mo Guan Shan hauled himself to his feet and stood looking at He Tian, sprawled out like sin on the floor, his sleek black hair was flopped on his forehead, his school shirt was open wide at his strong neck, he looked so hot...... Mo frowned when he caught sight of a dark, purpling bruise just above Tian’s collar bone. That had not been there yesterday.

Walking over he hunkered down and lifted one side of the shirt so he could see the bruise more clearly and was startled when He Tian’s strong hand shot up and caught his wrist. Tian had a look on his face which he could only describe as fearful, he looked like he was expecting someone else to be looming over him.

“It’s me. Time for class.” Mo tapped He Tian’s fist to get him to release him.

“Okay.” He Tian seemed to compose himself and it was painful watching him get up off the floor, he was obviously in some discomfort.

“See ya.” Mo turned and fled, feeling like a coward, but he wasn’t ready yet and he began walking away down the stairs.

“Wait.” He Tian’s low voice halted his progress.

“........?” Mo spun around and faced Tian reluctantly.

“Don’t forget tomorrow night we are going to Jian Yi’s for movies, it would be good to switch off for a while.” He Tian picked up his bag and strode over to where Mo stood and they both hurried down the stairs as they spoke.

“I know I haven’t forgotten, that idiot Jian Yi has sent me a million weird messages.” They paused briefly at the bottom of the stairs, Mo Guan Shan’s classroom was to the right and He Tian’s was to the left. Mo turned and rushed towards his classroom, he didn’t look back.

===========================

The rest of the day was tense for He Tian, he knew without attempting to send messages, that it was unlikely Mo was going to come home with him after school. When the bell rang for the end of school, he shuffled out in a tired trance and decided to get the train home. There was no reason to rush home, he could just stand there with the masses, his headphones on, and just switch his brain off for a while. 

When he reached his apartment he locked and chained the door, then went to the bathroom and locked that door for good measure too, he was freaked out about his Uncle ‘dropping in’ now. He carefully stripped off his trousers, boxers, school shirt and threw them towards the basket in the bathroom. Walking over to the luxurious shower he opened the door, messed with the controls and got the water running. He quickly got his arm covered with a plastic bag and taped it around his busted arm.

Friday’s after school normally consisted of He Tian and Mo Guan Shan hurrying home so Tian could do his homework promptly (when else do you get time to do homework when you’re a busy gangster?) and Mo would cook something. After eating they would invariably end up in the shower together, it would begin with cleaning their bodies and then descend into hot and heavy shower sex.

He Tian stepped into his shower cubicle alone and he felt Mo’s absence like a deep wound, sure they had days apart, but they always saw each other every day at school and at the weekends too, unless Mo’s mom wanted to do something with him. Long story short, he was missing that loud mouthed delinquent, it was too quiet without Mo’s pale body crowding in there with him, complaining that He Tian was ‘poking’ him with his massive cock. Then Tian invariably did poke him with his massive cock.....fuck although it had literally only been a few days since they last touched each other, the last time they had sex was when Mo rode him for punishment six days ago. Six days for He Tian was probably a new record, he was getting major blue balls.

He finished showering, pulled on some black shorts which rode low on his hips, his chest was bare and after towelling off the moisture from his hair he looped it around his neck. He Tian walked to the windows and looked down at where they had sat last night and Tian had finally told Mo a few home truths about his chequered past. Although things with Mo weren’t brilliant, He Tian felt strangely calm like he had been running at such a high level of stress for so long, that even a small thing like telling Mo a few of his secrets, it felt.......good.

Going over to his bed he flopped backwards on it and grabbed his mobile from the side table where he left it.

HE TIAN: Are you asleep yet?

Momo: Not yet.

HE TIAN: Good.

Momo: I’m tired.

HE TIAN: Me too. Did you eat?

Momo: Yes mom made something. Did you?

HE TIAN: When today? No.

Momo: When was the last time you ate He Tian?

HE TIAN: Cheese sandwiches lunch yesterday, a cake last night.

Momo: That’s not enough fuck face. Go out and buy something or order in!

HE TIAN: I’m too tired, I’m just gonna sleep.

Momo: You’re an idiot.

HE TIAN: I know.

Momo: Make sure to eat in the morning, shithead.

HE TIAN: I promise. Mo I wish you were here.

Momo: If I was there you wouldn’t be hungry, but I’m not there am I?

HE TIAN: I’m going to sleep with you tonight....

Momo: What in the birds balls are you going on about idiot?

HE TIAN: If I can’t have you here in person, I’ll find a pic on my phone and then put my mobile on your pillow.

Momo: You are crazy.

HE TIAN: In fact I’m sure I have a vid of you that might lull me to sleep.

Momo: What type of vid asshole?

HE TIAN: Wait I will send it to you........

Momo: Are you fucking kidding?! When the hell did you get a vid of me drunk?!

Momo: Delete it!

HE TIAN: But you’re so cute when you are drunk Mo. Done. I will make do with a picture of your sleeping face, I can’t sleep without you by my side.

Momo: Good night He Tian.

HE TIAN: Night.

He Tian didn’t have the heart to tell Mo he had all kinds of video clips of him, too many to delete and too precious ditch. He even had THOSE type of videos, which were for his eyes only. He was a piece of shit gangster after all.


	21. Family bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mo turns up at his apartment the next morning, He Tian finds himself in a difficult place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t extol the brilliantness (is that even a word?) of Mo’s mum, she’s gone through a lot of shit, and brought up such a good kid. What a star.
> 
> I hope you’re all still enjoying this, the story is coming along although no where near finished yet. 
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch 
> 
> Xx

He Tian slept like the dead until the sound of someone bashing on his apartment door dragged him out of bed. Groaning he scrubbed a hand over his face and shuffled over to the door, what time was it? Seven AM?! Seven AM on a Saturday morning? If it was He Cheng he was shutting the door in his face, even if he was covered in blood or missing a limb.

Cursing he rattled the chain off, flipped the lock impatiently and opened the door ready to throw abuse at anyone who would dare to darken his door, when he had been so looking forward to sleeping in until noon.

“Out of the way.” A beetroot red faced Mo Guan Shan shoved passed him bags in hand.

“Shan....?” He Tian rubbed his eyes and thought ‘Are you real?’.

“He Tian! Go put on some clothes, I’ve brought some food for you, Momo tells me you haven’t been eating properly. You have to take care of yourself, you’ll never heal from your injuries like this!” Mo’s mom stood at his door and smiled waiting to be invited in, unlike her rude son.

“Mrs Mo! Please come in, you are too kind to bring me food on your day off.” The smile that stretched He Tian’s lips was wide and genuine. Food! Mrs Mo brought real food, Tian nearly cried he could almost taste it now.

“I’ll just go use the bathroom and dress.” He surreptitiously locked and chained the door again. Paranoia? Probably, but he didn’t give a flying fuck, this was Mo and his mom he was talking about here.

“You’re such a good boy Tian, Shan could learn a thing or two from you.” Mo’s mom walked straight over to the kitchen and smacked her son up the back of the head. She got an apron from her handbag and he turned away leaving the Mo’s to invade his place.

As He Tian grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom, from across the room Mo Guan Shan was able to get a better view of the bruise he had only glimpsed through Tian’s school shirt yesterday. From the front it looked like any other bruise, big and painful, but when He Tian turned away towards the bathroom, he could clearly see four perfect circular bruises that looked exactly like finger marks. Like some had dug their fingers into the flesh and squeezed with brutal force.

Mo grew quiet and he looked at his mom, what was he supposed to do? What in fucking birds balls was he supposed to do when unbelievable shit like that was happening to Tian? 

“You do what you can son.” His mom must have seen the look on his face because she patted his cheek and went back to emptying the bags they had brought.

When Mo had received those texts last night, it had worried him as he lay in his narrow bed. How many times did Tian skip food when Mo wasn’t there? It bugged him so much, he went to his mom’s room and told her. Which pretty much sealed He Tian’s doom, because she spent last night making enough food to fill his refrigerator and freezer for a week. She even promised Mo that she would keep doing it, until Tian got with the program and started eating regularly again. 

Mo would of course charge Tian for groceries without his mom knowing and put the money back in her rainy day savings envelope. He was sure once He Tian knew that she was using her own money to feed him, Tian wouldn’t hesitate to pay it back. As a temporary solution it would have to do.

Shan shook himself as he watched her put all the food away for Tian and started to get breakfast underway. He made fried rice and some wheat noodles because he knew Tian loved them. He also made an omelette, while his mom put some pickled cucumbers and plums out. His mom had originally wanted to make congee, but Mo insisted they have something big and filling for breakfast, he wanted Tian to be stuffed. Once they had finished, the food was served on He Tian’s breakfast bar just in time for him to emerge from the bathroom fully dressed in a black T-shirt and grey joggers.

“Sit. Eat.” Mo pulled out one of the fancy spinning stools and sat, hooking his feet on the foot rest. Picking up his chopsticks he indicated that He Tian should sit the fuck down.

“This looks amazing, thank you Mrs Mo and Shan, you sit too.” He Tian pulled a stool out for her and kept it still while she hopped in it.

As they ate Mrs Mo kept up a constant flow of chatter, which made the atmosphere during the meal light and easy. Tian enjoyed listening to her chat about all of the latest gossip from her job and even liked hearing about her favourite K-dramas. He loved it most when she told He Tian stories about when Mo Guan Shan was a little boy. Seeing his face turn purple with embarrassment was hysterical. After an hour of conversation and delicious food, Mo’s mom put the dishes in the sink then picked up her bag telling the boys to make sure to wash up.

“Make sure you eat He Tian, if you don’t eat you’ll grow ill and weak. How can you fight and live if you’re too weak to move around? Eat.” Mo’s mom looked like she wanted to scold him, but was holding back. Maybe it would be nice if she told him off every now and again, it made him feel like part of their family.

“I’m sorry Mrs Mo for making for miss your morning off.” He Tian got up and saw her to the door. She frowned when he loosened the chain and unlocked the door. In the past he’d never bothered with a chain, he’d always been arrogant enough to think that anything that came through the door with malicious intentions, he would deal with in a suitably vicious manner.

“It was nice to spend some time with you two.” She smiled that wonderful smile of hers and walked out into the corridor, Tian closed the door behind her. He secured it again immediately.

“Why do you keep doing that weirdo?” Momo was still nibbling on the scraps left on the plates. He Tian had eaten a lot, until he was fit to burst.

“Something happened and I’m just being cautious.” He Tian walked back over to the kitchen like his behaviour wasn’t weird at all.

“Tell me or I’m leaving immediately.” Shan even got up from his chair to make his point.

“Fucksake are you going to blackmail me with that every time now?” He Tian grumbled as he sat down next to his perpetually pissed off boyfriend.

“I learned from the best you manipulative asshole.” Mo arched an eyebrow at him and when their eyes met and lingered, Tian got lost in Shan’s gaze for a few long, hot seconds.

“Aah I can’t Mo, don’t make me say it.” He Tian scowled at his boyfriend, he was pissed that Mo was pushing the matter.

“Fine. I’ll see you tonight at Jian Yi’s, I envy those two idiots at least they know how to be honest with each other.” Mo got up, picked up his favourite yellow hoodie from the back of his chair and walked to the door.

He Tian was suddenly furious, he was doing his fucking best here! He was trying to tell Mo as much as he could, why couldn’t Shan see how hard this was? Dick!

He Tian charged up behind Momo and roughly pinned him to the door, hissing in a breath when his ribs throbbed in protest. He pressed his whole body against Shan’s, his good hand came up and grasped Mo’s finely muscled neck. He leaned his head down and whispered in his lover’s ear.

“It’s fucking hard! I’ve kept everything to myself, I don’t want to talk to you about such things. It’s feels like you’ll become dirty too, don’t become embroiled in my shitty life Shan you will regret it.” He Tian was angry that Mo knew even a little about his real life, the thought of telling him more terrified him.

“I want to listen you violent fuck, don’t pin me to the door!” Momo’s voice sounded a bit breathless.

“I can’t.” He Tian pressed in even closer until he could feel even inch of Mo .

“Do it Tian, I’m not going anywhere, why don’t you feel safe in your own apartment anymore?” Mo Guan Shan jumped when He Tian’s forehead dropped onto his shoulder.

Tian was silent for so long that Mo thought he was just going to stand there breathing harshly into his ear forever. Mo was furious that he was getting turned on, but he couldn’t help it. Usually when he got pinned to the door, he normally ended up with his jeans yanked down to his ankles and his ass would be fucked mercilessly until they were both a sweaty mess.

“The morning after you gave me that epic punishment ride, you left for school and all I could think about was what we did and how the sheets smelled of your come. I started to jerk off.” He Tian couldn’t do this face to face with Mo, no way could he look into his boyfriend’s eyes as he told him about something so shameful.

“Go on.” Mo felt sizzling hot at those words being whispered in his ear.

“I was so engrossed in my fantasy, stroking my cock, I really wanted to come I felt so good.” Tian felt his throat closing up, he was struggling to get the words out now.

“Tian...?” There was such a weird vibe now, he could tell He Tian struggling now. Mo’s hard on deflated immediately.

“As I came I heard a voice.” Tian felt sick to his stomach.

“Whose voice He Tian?” Mo trembled now, but this time with something, he didn’t know what it was. Did he really want to hear what was coming next?

“I heard it say ‘Impressive Nephew.’” He would bet that Mo was going to open the door and leave soon.

“What the fuck He Tian, your Uncle watched you masturbating? That’s messed up.” Shan instantly felt remorse that he’d made his boyfriend tell him something which was obviously difficult for him to share.

“Haha you want to hear something even more messed up? My Uncle is my boss.” He Tian’s laugh was hollow.

“Birds balls.” Shan had an instant urge to do violence towards that sick fuck of an Uncle. “Has he done anything......did he touch you.....? I want to kill him.” 

“Yeah get in line, first chance I get I want to beat him until he is bloody on the floor.” Tian could feel his blood boiling with anger at the memory of his Uncle watching him.

“You didn’t answer my question, has he ever touched you before?” Mo wished with all of his heart that he could turn around and look He Tian in the face, but he understood that Tian was embarrassed by his revelation.

“No, he’s always leaned more towards violence when he abuses me, he has never touched me, but lately he looks at me like I’m a steak he wants to eat, it grosses me out. After he left the apartment I ran to the toilet and was sick for so long. I got dressed went to school and hid at your house for four days. Every time I see him I expect him to do something fucking awful to me, like it’s inevitable.” Tian sounded bitter with his lot in life.

“You’ve got to leave that crazy organisation He Tian! Did he have anything to do with the injuries you got recently? The broken nose? The stitches in your mouth? That bruise on your shoulder it’s quite obviously made by hard squeezing, there are fucking finger marks on your shoulder Tian, he hurt you!” Mo Guan Shan had never felt so pissed off in his life. Tian was his, that body was his. Nobody was allowed to do anything to it but him!

“It’s not the first time he’s hurt me Momo, it won’t be the last.” He Tian sounded weary.

“Your ribs, your arm.........” Shan was in shock with all of this new disturbing information whirling around in his brain.

“That was different, some work colleagues thought it would be a good idea to discipline me. You’ll be please to know I am hated at the office, they think I’m a useless rich boy too. Sound familiar?” He Tian spoke softly by Shan’s ear.

“Yeah, you are a useless rich boy, but you don’t deserve to be beaten until your arm breaks, what kind of fucked up place is it? A psycho Uncle in charge. You’ve got to go to the Police.” Mo Guan Shan for once in his life felt utterly useless. What the hell could he do for his boyfriend, he was in so much danger every day how could he keep He Tian safe?

“Ha! The Police? They’re in my uncle’s pocket, if I went in they would probably arrange for me to go some safe house. Then the triads will find me, kill me and dispose of my body somewhere you’ll never find it.” Tian stood back a little, enough so Mo Guan Shan could turn around, but their bodies remained tightly pressed together.

“You’ve got to think He Tian you’re fucking smart, find a way! You’ve got to fight, I don’t want to see you dead on a slab in a morgue somewhere!” Mo Guan Shan’s hands came up, he desperately grabbed Tian’s black T-shirt at the sides, fisting the material tightly. He rested his forehead on He Tian’s muscled chest, he wanted to wrap his arms around and never let go.

“Momo, I don’t know what will happen to me. My future it’s fucked, why are you still here? You should go far away from me and never look back.” 

“Fuck you asshole, stop with the dying heroine act, you sound like you’re on a medical drama. I’m here you’re not going to drive me away with some chicken ass bull shit like that.” Mo Guan Shan looked up and very lightly head butted his boyfriend.

“Oww, you’re a fool Mo, you should run while you can.” Tian rubbed his forehead where Mo head butted him, then his fingers had a life of their own because they reached around and cupped the back of Mo’s head, fingertips playing in the short shaved hair there.

“Blah blah blah, why don’t you shut the fuck up and kiss me.....”. When Shan looked up he saw the heated look on He Tian’s face and his cheeks flushed bright red. God what a time to get an erection.

“Why don’t you shut the fuck up and let me.” He Tian’s hand clasped the back of Mo’s head tightly so he couldn’t escape, then he drew out the moment staring at those plump pale lips, especially the bottom one..... He wanted to bite it and suck it first. With that thought in his head He Tian’s mouth swooped down and their lips met in a hard press first, then Tian’s tongue licked the bottom lip slowly, drawing a groan from Mo Guan Shan.


	22. Reconciliation Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian and Mo decide to make up the only way they know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because every good sex scene needs two parts!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this I did ;)
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch 
> 
> X

He Tian loved the way Momo groaned at the first touch of his tongue. The sound went straight to his groin and it made him want Mo naked and writhing beneath him. They were carrying on like it had been months, not days, since they had last kissed. It was always the same for them, the passion and lust had been consistent since they first climbed into He Tian’s bed together three years ago. As soon as their lips, hands or bodies brushed against each other......hmm things usually escalated very quickly. You could say they were slaves to their desires.

Tian dipped his tongue into Mo’s mouth languidly, when he found the wet appendage he was searching for, their tongues played with ease. There was nothing hotter than kissing someone who knew exactly what you liked. Back before Tian met Mo he used to be all about aggressively shoving his tongue in, dominating when it came to kissing, but Mo Guan Shan taught him that sometimes slower, pulling back so lips could press softly together over and over before diving back in to tease with tongues again, was much much more satisfying.

“Hmm touch me.” When Shan moaned those words into He Tian’s mouth, it made his cock hard as jade. It was so bloody annoying he only had one hand to work with, but he was a man of ingenuity, he would think of something.

“Shan take off your top.” He Tian leaned back against the breakfast bar and crossed his arms across his chest.

Mo Guan Shan was so fucking turned on, he was surprised his jeans hadn’t ripped open, his dick was so eager. Gripping the hem of his T-shirt, he yanked it off over his head and dropped it onto the floor. He stood there arms hanging down by his sides, his fingers quivered a little when he noticed Tian staring at his bared chest. When his boyfriend’s gaze locked on his nipples, heat burst all over his skin and the tips hardened.

“I want to suck them.” He Tian’s eyes suddenly grew so proprietary, his fingers rubbed his bottom lip distractedly. Mo blushed red, which complimented his messy red hair tousled from removing his top.

“Idiot don’t say it out loud!” Mo Guan Shan wanted to rub his own nipples, they were throbbing. He knew exactly how wild he got when Tian licked them slowly, sucked each one until they were hard and bit them until his toes curled. He knew that if Tian did any of these, heat would shoot straight to his cock like there was a live wire attached between them.

“Come here, stand here. Now.” He Tian straightened and crooked a finger at Shan. The expression on his lover’s face was breathtaking, he could see all of the signs..........Momo was horny. Parted lips, flushed cheeks, eyes that sparked with defiance and that secretly veiled, needy expression when he wanted to be dominated sexually. Mo was ever a contradiction.

“You’re such a bossy shit.” Mo walked the short distance and stood proudly in front of He Tian.

“Noisy boys gets cocks shoved into their mouths.” He Tian hooked an arm around the shorter boy’s waist and hauled him close until their hips were flush. Without any further ado Tian bent his head, stuck out his tongue and licked Mo’s left nipple, curling his tongue around it slowly until it grew even more distended.

“Aaah! Shit, fuck, shit!” Mo Guan Shan impassioned voice sounded loud in the large apartment, echoing all around him.

“Hmm, you taste like Mo, I’ve missed this taste.” He Tian kissed the left nipple, then bit firmly enough to make Momo’s hips jerk against his. They were both extremely hard. All this time He Tian’s good hand had been roaming all over Mo Guan Shan’s back muscles, then it moved downwards to cup and squeeze Mo’s epic ass through his jeans. 

“Hmm Tian. Tian, it feels so good.” He Tian moved on to the right nipple and lavished the same attention on it until Mo was bucking, twisting and groaning against him. Pulling back Tian watched every nuisance of pleasure on his lover’s face, he used his elegant fingertips to pinch the small tips of Mo’s nipples lightly and grinned when Shan’s eyes flew open. Then he twisted them hard, hard enough that Mo hissed in pain and pleasure.

“Mm! Don’t, no! It’s too painful, fuck I feel like I’m gonna burst.” Mo desperately rubbed his aching hard on against He Tian, the friction only seems to make him worse.

“Oh Little Momo, you are so fucked.” He Tian meant that in the literal sense of course. “On your knees.” Tian whipped off his T-shirt and threw it over by Mo’s on the floor. Next he shucked his joggers and boxers in one swoop and stood there in all his glorious nakedness. The cool air hit his hot dewy skin, making him shiver a little.

“You’re such an arrogant asshole. I know all you really want to do is forget everything else and stuff THIS in my hole until you come so hard I can feel it coating my insides.” Mo Guan Shan pointed at Tian’s dripping dusky hard on and defiantly dropped to his knees on the abandoned joggers. Fucked if he was going to get sore knees! Then he proceeded to eye Tian’s giant cock like it was a huge, tasty pork rib.

“Open your mouth, I’m sure we can stuff this in and shut you up for a while.” He Tian grinned at Mo’s grumbles, took his cock in hand and presented it to Mo’s softly parted lips like it was the best present a boy could ever get.

“Omph!” Mo was secretly panting for that cock, when it got closer he could smell the musky scent of precum and it made him tremble like a girl. Reaching out a hand he grasped the massively thick shaft in his hand and moaned at the sensation of his boyfriend, hot and pulsing in his hand. When Tian shoved forward (which was so like him, so impatient!) Mo’s words were cut off when a leaking broad head was pushed passed his lips. Mo tried to control the movement with his hand on the base of the shaft, but He Tian kept pressing in until Shan was almost gagging. Fuck! He could come just from this, there was nothing like Tian’s dick, it brought him such intense gratification regardless of which hole it invaded.

Normally He Tian liked to fist what little hair Mo had in both hands and keep him still so he could fuck that mouth hard. This morning he would have to settle for one hand firmly grasping the back of Mo’s head as he withdrew slowly and thrust forward until Mo’s lips were split wide around the base and his pointed nose was buried in his pubes. What a sight! Tian could feel Momo’s tongue licking and sucking at the shaft. It drove him insane.

“Mo suck harder if you want to make me feel good. Come on, use your throat, mmmm I can feel it clamping around the head.” He Tian could feel every hot wet inch of Mo’s tongue on his shaft, every time he withdrew he could see it was now shining with Mo’s saliva.

“Fuck......let.....me.........catch.......my........breath.....my jaw is aching! Tian I can taste you salty on my tongue, more.” Mo Guan Shan took advantage of the break to swirl his tongue around the head several times, hmm‘ing when he tasted more precum. Satisfied he sucked it from the slit in the head.

“So greedy my Momo, I want to come down your throat, but I would rather be inside you.” He Tian hauled Mo up from his knees and kissed him, delving his tongue in to taste himself there. “The bed.” Tian gave Mo no choice, he took his hand and pulled Shan over to his bed pushing him back on the sheets, he yanked Shan’s jeans and boxers off, grinning at the huge wet patch inside his underwear.

“Did you come? Nah, but how much did you leak? You want me so much huh?” Tian was proud he drove his lover to soaking readiness.

“Just get on with it, I need you.” Mo Guan Shan had no shame when it came to He Tian. He would literally do anything for that boy, because he loved him with an obsession he couldn’t never explain.

“Mo spread your legs.” When Shan lay back on the sheets and parted his thighs, Tian groaned at the sight of Mo’s dick, as hard and dripping as his was, lying on hard abs. The balls were drawn up tight and it was so pretty to behold, He Tian Squeezed his own shaft because he wanted to come all over that sprawled out body.

“Good, now hook your arms under your thighs and lift them up I want to play with all of you.” Mo groaned at those husky words and followed Tian’s instruction. He lifted himself, presenting his cock, ball and ass for He Tian’s perusal.

He Tian quickly brought some lube over as well as a favoured vibrator of theirs, which was shaped so it hit the prostate. Tian crawled up between Mo’s legs and lubed up his fingers, squirted some on the vibrator and also rubbing a good amount of his cock too. Mo just watched everything with his usual wide eyed ‘shit are we really gonna do this’ look. Tian got down on his stomach stiffly and stuck out his tongue to swirl the tip against the furled ring of his boyfriend’s ass. He swirled his tongue all around the little hole and he was excited, he just wanted to be inside immediately, but it had been six days and he wanted to make sure Mo Guan Shan was ready for him.

“Why do you always go straight for there! Aaaah! Birds balls, that feels so good, I’ve missed it.” Mo was wriggling under his ministrations.

“Hmm I want to fuck you so bad, but I need to prep you a little. Grit your teeth, here it comes.” He Tian kissed Mo’s hole one last time and then slicked his fingers all around the hole, before presenting a finger to the tight ring and then pushed it inside incrementally.

“Haah it feels good.” Momo kept his eyes open the whole time, watching He Tian’s finger press in to the knuckle, then withdraw and add another, two sliding in now and when Tian crooked his fingers upwards Shan moaned and arched his neck back at the weird sensation.

“Ready for the vibrator?” Tian picked it up and relentlessly pushed it past the initially resistance until it slid home. It was the perfect thickness, not quite as thick as He Tian, but with the special “kinked” shape, it was designed to press against Mo’s prostate. 

“It’s so embarrassing, I hate using those, they’re not as hot and hard as your.........nrgh!” Mo clenched his teeth when Tian switched the vibration on abruptly, turning the speed up high immediately. “Aaaaahhhhhhh! You fucking idiot, no it’s too much, it’s too soon, you fuck, I’m going to....!” 

He Tian kissed his way down Mo’s thigh towards those fuzzy balls he loved so much and kissed each one in welcome. He sucked them into his mouth one at a time swirling his tongue wetly around each one. The whole time he was holding the vibrator to make sure it stayed exactly in the right place, and judging by Mo’s cries, which were becoming desperate and needy, he guessed it was in the right spot.

“Tian no, no, no, no! Not there too, I won’t last hmmm, I feel something......”. Mo Guan Shan’s gripped his thighs desperately, inside the vibrator was buzzing and pressing against his spot and not content with licking his balls all over He Tian took Shan’s dick in his mouth and slid his hot wet mouth over it, bobbing his head quickly.

Mo could do nothing else but feel, his orgasm was arriving fast, he didn’t know what to do, if he would even survive it, because he felt his inner muscles contracting around the thick buzzing vibrator, he felt his come boiling up in his balls explosively and lastly He Tian’s tight, clever mouth deep throated him, so he had not choice other than to spurt come down He Tian’s throat. He felt like he was coming from three different places and for a few short seconds he passed out with the overwhelming ecstasy.

“Shan? That good huh? Are you okay to continue? Why am I asking you, I am going to ram my cock inside you until you can feel me coming gallons inside you. Are you ready for more?”

“Huh?!” When Mo could speak he was lost for words.


	23. Reconciliation Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the make up session continues.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy sexy Tian! I might actually edit this a little more so watch, the chapter might grow!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch 
> 
> Xxx

He Tian lay between Mo’s spread thighs with the bitter sweet taste of Shan’s come still on his tongue and he had to physically restrain himself from diving back in for more. He wanted to tease Mo’s cute spasming hole with his tongue again, and jack him off until he was on the edge of ecstasy, then stop just when the orgasm was within reach. Shan would curse him and tears often sparkled in his eyes which only made Tian repeat the process, playing for what seemed like hours. He Tian eventually would take pity on Shan and let him come like a geyser, the pleasure on his boyfriend’s face always looked intense like it was the best orgasm ever.

He Tian loved nothing more than the sight of black ropes biting into that pale skin and a blind folded Mo always made him hard as a rock. As much as Tian wanted to lash Momo’s perfect ass with a soft leather flogger until he begged for Tian to fuck him, He Tian was too far gone he had no restraint left and the need to release some pent up desire was far out weighing the need to....play.

Well maybe there was time for a little bit of play.

Tian rose up on his knees and reapplied lube to his huge cock making sure it was well covered, he wanted to glide right in without hurting Mo too much. When he looked down, Mo was lying there like a sacrificial lamb he was flushed and panting, his thighs were still parted, trembling hands gripped them underneath.

“Momo you take my breath away.” He Tian was momentarily lost for words, how much this boy beneath him meant to him could not be measured.

“Tian........”. Mo’s voice shook with anticipation.

He Tian gripped his cock in his good hand, shuffled forward until he was able to manoeuvre Shan’s thighs on top of his spread ones. Tian could clearly see everything and a clenching hole which was begging for him to thrust inside. Initially he rubbed the big mushroomed head against Mo under the pretence of smearing more lube on.

“Get inside me Tian.” Mo’s voice sounded low and erotic.

“Hmm you want this Mo?” He Tian pressed forward slightly, letting his cock head push against the tight ring of muscle until it just started to unfurl and stretch.

“Aaah shit I feel like I’m going to break apart.” Mo always liked to watch the place where they were connected, he was a visceral being after all.

Tian pushed forward until Momo’s hole was starting to stretch around the largest part of the head and stayed there.

“Don’t just....!” Mo hissed as his hole burned, on the very cusp of pain. He always felt overly stretched by He Tian, that never got any easier even after all these years, bastard had a huge dick. As long as he prepared himself and Tian lubed up, he could easily put up with the initial pinch of pain, but this was pushing him to his limit.

“Hmm? What?” He Tian grinned evilly (internally), still holding back thrusting the whole way inside, it was so hot even just having a small part of himself clamped by a tight hole.

“You’re an asshole, ah! Get moving chicken dick!” Mo was so on edge.....,he needed friction, he needed movement! Taking the initiative he tried to use the balls of his feet to lift himself, he moaned when the head pop past the muscle inside and wedged Tian’s cock in further. Better. So much better.

He Tian pulled out.

“I’m going to murder you!” Mo Guan Shan was going to get a knife and stab his boyfriend. He took matters into his own hands, literally.... Mo reached between his thighs and grabbed He Tian’s cock in a tight grip, tugging it back towards his entrance. “Stop messing about and fuck me!”

“So demanding Momo.” He Tian groaned at Mo’s squeezing hand, it gripped him tightly and it was enough to make him stop teasing and get with the program. He Tian loomed over Shan’s beautifully muscled torso and kissed those firm pink lips, he licked the bottom lip thrusting his tongue inside.

“Put me inside you Mo.....”. He Tian pulled away from Mo’s lips and licked his way down to a pert nipple and swirled his tongue around it.

“He Tian you idiot!” Mo Guan Shan tugged on Tian’s dick, helping him aim the head towards his entrance. Once the hot leaking head was pressed to his ass, Shan guided it all the way inside, moaning as the shaft pushed passed the tight inner ring, then Mo shoved it in an inch further. Mo briefly touched with his fingers where they were joined, he skimmed his fingertips over the slick skin of Tian’s shaft and gently brushed the crinkled skin of his stretched hole.

When He Tian moaned loudly, Mo Guan Shan shook himself out of his trance and removed his hand, letting He Tian take over control of the situation.

“Be careful what you wish for.......”. He Tian leaned back on his heels and yanked Mo up his thighs shoving his cock in to the hilt.

“Aah, aah yes!.” Mo Guan Shan’s face was a picture of ecstasy when Tian finally thrust inside. He withdrew immediately all the way out, then thrust back in.

“Momo you’re so hot, you’re squeezing me in welcome.” Tian groaned loudly and shuttled his dick in and out, punishing Mo’s tight hole with a quick and hard rhythm. The pleasure of finally being back inside his Momo was too good to describe. The heat which clenched around him seemed scorching, he fucked Mo relentlessly.

“Mmmm Tian, Tian I fucking love it, it’s so good, make me come!” Mo’s head was thrashing from side to side the pleasure was so intense he threw an arm over his head in abandon. The other hand went to grip his own leaking cock and he started to jerk himself off.

“No, leave it, come from your ass you know it’s a better orgasm.” He Tian removed Momo’s hand and sat back further on his heels tilting his hip upwards, which made Shan cry out. “There? Shit I can feel you squeezing me tighter, did I find it Mo?” He Tian began pounding Mo’s hole with all his might.

“Aaah, hmm fuck......”. Mo was incoherent when Tian’s cock butted his prostate mercilessly and he suddenly felt such overwhelming euphoria as an orgasm hit him like a sledge hammer. He watched that huge thick shaft stuff him over and over and the orgasm gripped his ass and he shook as he came. Shivering he could only watch and he could see no come spurting from the tip of his softened dick. A dry orgasm. Fuck he loved those.

“You came? Again! I want to see you come apart for me, again....mmmm.....then, I’m going to fill your hole with my come.” He Tian felt sweat dripping between his shoulder blades and he picked up the pace again, this time he grabbed Shan’s half hard dick and squeezed it in his fist.

“Aah shit, no I can’t come again, don’t make me, I feel weird!!” Mo’s eyes were a mixture of slightly terrified and completely turned on, he was still riding the high from his previous orgasm. When He Tian leaned over and began moving in a way Mo knew would make them both come all over each other very soon, he reach up and grabbed Tian’s hips hanging on with all of his might.

He Tian thrust and thrust, his hand jerked Mo off and suddenly he felt Mo’s cock kick in his hand and the tight hole he was pummelling began to spasm and clench on him and he lost it.

“Fuck! Mo I’m coming, you’re too tight sucking me in mmmmmm.” He Tian saw come spurting all over Mo’s lickable abs, his hips stuttered and dug against Mo as an orgasm gripped his lower spine. Electricity buzzed and burned all around his ass through his tightly drawn up balls, and the feeling of his release climbing up his cock from his balls was palpable. He Tian let go and groaned loudly as he dumped so much come inside Mo that he could feel some squeezing out with each languid hump of his hips.

“Hmm that was.......”. He Tian collapsed on Mo aching from head to toe, but so happy he didn’t give a fuck.

“You clever shit, I fucking loved it.” Mo groaned when He Tian gently ground his hips against him. When his breathing returned to some sort of normalcy he pulled Tian down for a soft languid kiss, then Mo reached up and wrapped his arms around his lover squeezed, hugging him close. Shan normally wouldn’t tell that asshole he was a good lover, but sometimes it was okay to sing his praises. Mo grinned at the feeling of a gallon of come oozing from his ass. Had Tian been abstaining? Hmm, the thought of his boyfriend alone, waiting for him........ why did it turn him on so much? “One more time?” Mo flushed red and clenched around Tian’s half hard cock. “Momo.........I do have a lot of time to make up for.” Tian kissed Mo’s jaw and his cock twitched with interest.


	24. Avoidance is the only way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian just wants to be normal for one day, so he decides to ignore his duties, spend time with Mo and go to Jian Yi’s for some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, painting bathrooms and making Easter cheesecake!
> 
> Enjoy, I always like to hear from you guys, if you’re enjoying the story or some feedback on how to make it better!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch 
> 
> Xx

They indulged in each other for two hours straight, licking every inch of skin wringing moans and cries from each other, they kissed for long moments until their lips became swollen. Half a bottle of lube was used because He Tian wanted to be inside Mo Guan Shan until the burning desire inside him abated somewhat. By the time they had fallen into a sweaty, exhausted heap Mo was certain he couldn’t come anymore, he was wrung dry. Even He Tian’s cock finally looked like it had deflated for the moment. Although with that monster, who knew.

“Hmm when was the last time we did that?” He Tian sounded out of breath where he had collapsed at Mo’s feet, he lifted his head and grinned tiredly at his boyfriend.

“I can’t remember, let’s make sure there is a long break between now and the next time we have a sexual marathon. I’m fucked, literally.” Mo groaned because his body was aching from head to toe. He managed somehow to prop himself up on his elbows and he could see He Tian sprawled out naked at the bottom of the bed, he’d flopped there after they had finished with a 69 because Shan’s ass couldn’t take any more, and his heart thumped at the sight. Stupid heart.

“Don’t say that Momo I enjoy making you moan, the sounds are so desperate and involuntary.” He Tian grimaced when he rolled over and made his way up the bed on all fours to collapse fully against the length of Shan’s body. Resting his head wearily on Mo’s shoulder, he sighed.

“Fuck off, I’m too tired to kick you right now, and you’re all bruised and broken at the moment, it would be like kicking an injured Rottweiler.” Mo’s eyelids drooped and his eyes ran over the numerous bruises on Tian’s body, and looked at the broken wrist which was currently resting across his stomach.

“Hmm.” Tian’s eyelid’s dragged down and he was having some serious issues keeping them open.

“Hey, how long until we have to go to Jian Yi’s apartment?” Mo Guan Shan slipped his fingers on top of the long fingers poking out of Tian’s cast.

“6.00pm. Its only 12. We have time for a power nap, then a late lunch, and then........”. He Tian’s teasing voice went fishing.

“No and then!” Shan’s words were getting slurred as sleep pulled at him. Both boys were exhausted from the physical and emotional strain of the last few days.

“We have to stop and get some movies on the way.” He Tian gave up any pretence of staying awake.

“No gay porn this time! I didn’t mind the Japanese gay movie last time, that was good. Tian? Oi He Tian?” Mo looked down and he finally noticed that He Tian was sleeping, the bruises on He Tian’s face made him look younger and more vulnerable. It made Mo’s blood boil that all of these injuries were in relation to or caused by that evil asshole of an Uncle. With that troubling thought in his head, Shan closed his eyes and joined Tian in slumber.

=====================================

“I want to watch something scary.” Mo Guan Shan held up a horror movie. They were currently in a store trying to decide on some movies to buy. After waking up they ate lunch and decided on a long lazy shower, where they took pleasure in kissing and stroking each other. Although Mo put his foot down and said no to sex, his ass was sore.

“No, Jian Yi is scared of stuff like that.” He Tian was on the other side of rail looking at action movies.

“You always seem like you care a lot about Jian Yi, you’re always around him bugging him and you saved him from those fucking perverts who were trying to rape him.” Did Mo sound a little jealous? Nah, he just wished He Tian wasn’t so close to Jian Yi, even though he knew they had been friends since the beginning of middle school, even before Mo came on the scene.

“You’re jealous?” He Tian arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Mo had never mentioned that his friendship with Yi bothered him.

“No, fuck you!” Shit, he was jealous, he was jealous of how close they were. He Tian was always so concerned with him, touching Jian Yi, hugging him, playing with him. Okay he was a little jealous.

“Yi is my friend, you are my life.” Tian went back to looking through the action movies. A Jackie Chan movie perhaps? He picked it up and looked up.

Mo was scarlet, He Tian grinned when Shan picked up a movie and looked at it with great interest, like it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. 

“Finished?” He Tian motioned with his head that it was time to go.

“Yeah, I picked an animated movie.” They went to the counter and He Tian paid for the movies, the girl serving them was super flirty with Tian. Mo rolled his eyes he was so used to girls fawning all over his boyfriend. Should it bother him? Yes probably, but He Tian was so fiercely loyal to Shan he knew he would never go behind his back with a girl.

They began walking toward Jian Yi’s plush apartment, it was very spacious like He Tian’s place, he guessed Yi’s family had lots of money. Jian Yi’s mom was a bit scary, she made Mo’s mom look timid in comparison. Mo hoped she wasn’t there, it always seemed a bit oppressive when she was there.

“Tian...”. He hesitated to bring things up when they had only just gained a tentative reconciliation.

“Hmm?” He Tian was miles away, they were walking in a comfortable silence and Shan’s voice stirred him from his musings.

“What did you talk to Zhan Zheng Xi about that time?” Mo Guan Shan was nothing if not stubborn.

“Momo.......”. He Tian kept walking and sighed.

“Come on just tell me, I know things now, you talked to him about something?” Mo quickened his steps to keep up with Tian.

“Later, please can we just have one night where we can do fucking normal stuff teenagers do on a Saturday night?” He Tian stopped and the look on his face was telling.

“Okay.” Mo was reluctant to drop it, but He Tian sounded so tired, like he just wanted to go to Jian Yi’s and tune out his life for one night.

Mo knocked on Jian Yi’s door and they waited......and waited. Mo looked over at He Tian and Tian looked over at Momo and they both grinned and rolled their eyes. Tian knocked again and when there was still no answer he shook his head.

Suddenly the door burst open and a flushed Jian Yi answered the door, his long blond hair was rumpled like someone had been running their fingers through it. 

“Hey! Come in!” Jian Yi motioned with his hand and turned away walking down the corridor ahead of He Tian and Mo.

He Tian eyes grew wide and he laughed silently pointing at Yi’s back. Mo’s gaze followed Tian’s finger and he snorted quietly when he noticed that Jian Yi’s T-shirt was inside out. Somebody had been getting busy before they came.

The entrance way opened out into a large living room with three sofas and a large flat screen TV. Zhan Zheng Xi was sitting on the largest couch looking cool as a cucumber, like there was nothing to see here.

“Zhan Xi.” He Tian nodded at his classmate and fellow lover of BDS&M. Zhan Xi and Tian had talked often about what they enjoyed, Tian had shared movies and manga/manhua with Zhan Xi because Xi was only just getting started with Jian Yi. Tian knew that everything was on hold because they had been still dealing with the backwash of Jian Yi’s attack.

“He Tian, Mo, you good?” He Tian was surprised by the look of concern on Zhan Xi’s face, but Tian always forgot that he had these friends now who worried about him.

“We’re good.” He Tian firmly put his arm around Mo’s shoulder and hugged him excessively tight.

“Hey you’re squashing me chicken dick!” Mo shook him off and he went in search of Jian Yi, who was in the kitchen getting beers and snacks.

He Tian walked over to the TV stand and dropped the movies onto the glass surface, then made his way over to the smaller sofa and sat down carefully.

“You look like shit, I got a shock when you walked in.” Zhan Xi moved along the sofa until he was sitting at the end nearest He Tian.

“I feel like shit.” He Tian cradled his bruised ribs with his good arm. This mornings sexual gymnastics had not helped in his recovery, but fuck he had enjoyed it.

“So have you told Mo yet?” Zhan Zheng Xi voice was low so Mo and Jian Yi couldn’t hear them. Xi was probably one of the only people he had inadvertently confided in about his burning desire to get the fuck away from his responsibilities.

“Some.” Tian looked down at his clasped hands. “Mo didn’t take it well, we’re only just hanging in there, I feel like if I tell him any more he will just fuck off and leave me.” Tian was surprised he spoke so frankly, but there was something about Zhan Xi .........it always made it easy to talk to him. Was it because he was so taciturn?

“Look at you He Tian...........what will you look like if you tell them you’re leaving or you run?” Zhan Xi shook his head.

“I know, I know, don’t you think I’ve thought it over and over until my brain explodes.” He Tian whispered frustration evident in his tone.

“Shit dude, don’t do it, is it worth it? What about Mo, can you leave him? What about Jian Yi and me, you would be leaving all of us behind. What happens once you leave? Will they find Mo and his mom? They might......?”

“I know!” He Tian shouted and then cursed his stupidity when Shan and Jian Yi came running into the living room.

“Hey.......what’s up?” Jian Yi tucked his hair behind his ear and put a ton of snacks on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“Tian.......?” Mo distributed a beer per person and squeezed in together with He Tian on the smaller sofa.

“It was nothing, we were just talking about the fact that I have a BL manhua that belongs to Zhan Xi and he wants it back, he was reminding me.” He Tian shrugged, the picture of innocence.

“Okay........?” Jian Yi shrugged and sat down glued to Zhan Zheng Xi’s side, in fact Zhan Xi put an arm around Yi and brought him even closer.

“Hey Zhan Xi are you enjoying being gay?” He Tian changed the subject abruptly, he was amazingly talented at it.

“Are you a fucking idiot?” Zhan Xi stuck his middle finger up at He Tian. Then he grabbed Jian Yi’s chin, leaned in and pressed his lips firmly in a soft sexy kiss, then dove his tongue in to play.

He Tian burst out laughing and Mo just hid his grin behind his hand. 

“Xixi! Hmm......not in front of.......mmmph.......He Tian and Mo, Tian will......mmm.....probably take a picture!” Jian Yi spoke with difficulty, his mouth was occupied and he struggled against the seductive power of Zhan Xixi’s kiss.

He Tian took out his phone and snapped a picture, the flash sounded loud in the room. He watched his friends kissing and it just made him smile. His friends had finally confessed to each other, they had overcome Jian Yi’s attack, and coming out to their parents. He Tian and Mo had been there the whole time for them as friends, confidants, mentors, in Mo’s case a psychologist when Jian Yi needed him.

He would miss them a lot if he decided to leave and go to Hong Kong.


	25. Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian has got to stop messing around and go to the Lee Bakery immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I don’t know where that came from.......
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

As fun nights with your mates went, He Tian was suitably pleased with his relaxed state. He was buzzed from the few beers he had allowed himself and the others were drunk, well Jian Yi was very, very drunk. Yi was currently wrapped around Zhan Zheng Xi like a limpet on the largest sofa and Zhan Xi had just spent the last half hour desperately trying to stop Jian Yi’s roving fingers from stuffing themselves down the front of his jeans.

Mo Guan Shan was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of Jian Yi’s big screen TV, playing a game on Yi’s game console, beside him stood a small pile of empty beer bottles, proof that he should be in a ‘good’ mood. He Tian looked at his watch and it was 0.30 am. They would probably have to wave a taxi down from outside Jian Yi’s complex, they had a little walk first before reaching the busy road.

“Shit Mo I think we better go before Jian Yi just climbs on top of Zhan Xi and starts fucking his brains out”. He Tian said this loudly as he stood up from the small sofa and stuffed his phone into his pocket.

“I’ve been blocking them out, but thanks for reminding me.” Mo stretched and switched off the console, stowing the controller on the shelf. Getting up he gathered their bottles with care and went to take them to the kitchen, but decided against it dumping them on the coffee table instead. Someone else could tidy up for a change!

When both boys turned around Zhan Xi lips quirked up at one side drunkenly and he shrugged as if to say ‘Okay I’m giving up stopping him’ when Yi proceeded to lick his way up Zhan’s strong neck.

“You’re going? See you.....hmm.” Zhan Xi’s groaned when Jian Yi bit his earlobe and those long elegant fingers clumsily unfastened the large button on his jeans, revealing a V of tanned flesh. He Tian guessed Zhan Xi hadn’t had time to put any underwear on when Tian and Shan had rang the doorbell earlier. Pfft!

“Fucking birds balls! It’s time for us to go that’s about as much as I want to see of Zhan Xi’s crotch!” Mo grabbed He Tian’s hand, who was of course just standing there enjoying the show, and yanked him passed the couple on the couch.

“Bye, Zhan Xi and Jian Yi, we will let ourselves out!” He Tian shouted loudly as Mo pushed him out of the door, then they shut it firmly behind them. “How much would you bet that Zhan Zheng Xi has Jian Yi over his knee right now, spanking the shit out of him for being a very naughty boy?” He Tian held Mo’s hand firmly in his good hand, looking innocent when Mo’s head swung around nervously to see if anyone was watching.

Mo grimaced. He really didn’t want to imagine his friends in that way at this moment, then he grinned when he wobbled a little as they walked along the dark path. In his opinion he wasn’t shitfaced drunk, but he did bounce off Tian every few yards.

“What? You know it’s true, remember our last bet? I won that one and had four hours of complete obedience from you.....” He Tian smiled fondly as he remembered having his Momo serving him hand and foot, massaging him and then they finished up with Mo quivering on their bed, coming fountains.

“I bet that Jian Yi has Zhan pinned on that couch, riding him.” Mo flushed, surprised at his response, but he had to be on the side of the downtrodden bottoms here!

“Wanna wager something?” He Tian was practically rubbing his hands together with glee at the prospect of have Mo under his dominance again.

“What the fuck do you have in mind you idiot? If you want to bet, then if I win I get to give you another punishment ride......”. Mo wasn’t sure what he was saying, but He Tian’s playful eyes suddenly became focused and ultra competitive.

“Okay, if I win I get to tie you to a chair and you can’t cry or beg to be freed until I’m finished with you.” He Tian suddenly yanked Mo into the dark area beside the path it was thick with trees, and proceeded to push Shan against a thick trunk rough with bark.

“Oi! I nearly fell you dickhead! I’m gonna f.......hmm!” Mo didn’t finished his sentence because Tian’s hips pressed hard against his. Shan moaned when He Tian’s mouth pressed urgently to his, their lips parted so tongues could glide in and out of the hot depths of each others mouth.

He Tian heard voices, the sound pulled him from the allure that was Mo’s lips and he pushed Mo away, cocking his head trying to hear who it was. Had they saw him push Mo into the trees?

“I’m sure......down this way.......we need to......” The conversation was disjointed, they were just too far away to hear clearly. 

He Tian held his finger to his lips and ssh’d Mo, who silently gave him the finger.

“..........fetch him.......” He Tian skin was suddenly prickling all over, who were they talking about? Jian Yi did live down that path, they could possibly be the people Mrs Jian employed to secretly watch over Jian Yi when she wasn’t there. Was it them? The voices grew closer.

“Is it fucking necessary? I could be in a bar with a cold drink in my hand or at my girlfriend’s, pisses me off being sent to find that rich asshole! We are here, standing in the cold like a couple of lackeys!” That voice was one He Tian recognised immediately.

“Stop your whining, if you don’t shut the fuck up with your moaning I’m going to stab you in the eye.” Two very familiar voices, who always sneered at He Tian when he was at the office, what the hell were they doing here?

“Is he even here? Let’s go back to the boss and tell him his useless cunt of a nephew wasn’t there. Dunno what ant has crawled up Boss’s ass, he’s pissed about something.” The voices sounded like they were now level with where He Tian and Mo hid in the trees.

“You know what Boss is like, I wouldn’t mess him about if I were you. Let’s just find that dick quick and take him to the car.” Even from where He Tian was, he could hear the fear in the second voice. Yeah boys, be scared, his Uncle was a bastard and a mental case, he enjoyed multitasking.

He Tian took out his phone and quickly darkened the screen so it wasn’t visible.

HE TIAN: Momo, go to Jian Yi’s house, walk through the trees quietly, don’t come out onto the path until you’re nearly there. I have to go with them, if not my uncle will keep sending them until he finds me. 

Momo: No! Don’t go Tian!

HE TIAN: I have to.

He Tian ignored the frantic look on Mo’s face, pushed Mo further into the safety of the dark trees and walked out onto the path slightly in front of his fellow 49ers. He made a point of zipping his jeans up, like he had just ducked into the trees to relieve himself.

“Hey, you two bastards been spying on me pissing?” He Tian’s face became a cold mask, and his voice hardened.

“As if, Boss wants to talk to you.” The second voice sounded harassed like he just wanted to get back to his normal Saturday night activities.

“Are you sure you’re not just going to suck his dick? How else did you get such a fucking cushy job?” The first voice laughed, his tone derogatory.

He Tian snapped. Smiling, he sauntered over to that asshole and hooked his heel behind a foot and shoved him effortlessly off his feet, slamming him down onto the pavement with brutal force. Tian straddled the guy, and whipped out from his waistband, a small knife. Before the man had a chance to retaliate, He Tian leaned over and had the knife pressed into the pounding jugular on the man’s neck. He pressed so hard that blood spilled immediately from a wound. Tian watched the blood drip with fascination, when the guy swallowed nervously and let his hands drop to the floor in subjugation, it almost made Tian hard it was so pleasurable to teach his ‘brother’ a long needed lesson.

“Should I have to hear such toxic shit from this gaping cunt of a mouth anymore?” This question was posed to the more reasonable of the two.

“If it was me, I would have stopped all that shit in the beginning, but you normally just stand there and take it like some pussy robot. Haha you fucking idiot, you poked the little kitten and now you look like a cock because you’ve stirred the tiger and he’s gonna claw your fucking face off.” The man laughed and guffawed at his partner’s current predicament.

“I should just slide this all the way inside until you’re too dead to fucking open your mouth any more.” He Tian grinned at the way the man struggled beneath him.

“Okay, okay! Get off me you crazy shit!” The man taped the hand that held the knife to indicate the fact that he wanted He Tian to let him go.

He Tian sat up and looked over at the other man, arching his eyebrow.

“Hey don’t look at me, I couldn’t give a fuck who’s cock you’re sucking, as long as you get up and get your ass over to the Boss’s car now, so I can go home.” The second guy walked passed them and pointed down the lane where a black Mercedes was parked by the curb.

He Tian put his knee on the downed guy’s chest to lever himself up off the floor, laughing at the man’s groan. The gangster’s hand flew to the wound on his neck and he staunched the blood there with his fingers. Tian held out his good hand for the man, his look plainly said ‘take my hand or I will break it’. The man let He Tian help him up off the floor.

“So you can be a normal, crazy, violent gangster when you try!” The second man grinned and walked off towards the car parked in the distance.

He Tian followed after the man slipping the knife back into his waistband, he made sure his hard mask was firmly in place as he walked all the way down the path towards the shiny black sedan. The injured man followed at a safe distance behind him, silenced for the first time in years.

Dread began to overtake his euphoria at confronting that annoying asshole, and when he reached the vehicle his fellow 49ers got into the front. Which left him with what he assumed would be the seats in the rear.....with his Uncle. Oh joy.

Apprehension flooded through him and he felt frozen in place, when the door clicked open and was pushed wide, he had seen a large hand on the door handle and he shook himself, approaching the open door. Seeing his Uncle, dressed impeccably as usual in his expensive suit, white shirt and black tie, made He Tian’s stomach heave in protest.

“Stop fucking about and get in the car.” The Dragon Head’s voice did sound angry. Did Aunty Jian know her ex-husband haunted the road where she had hidden herself and Jian Yi away from the responsibilities of their organisation?

“Uncle.” He Tian nodded respectfully and got into the passenger seat, clicking his belt into place and then closing them in when the door shut with an expensive thunk. The car was one of those models which had a screen separating the passengers from the driver. The screen was firmly up and He Tian felt waves of claustrophobia wash over him, it was so quiet.

“Why haven’t you been back to the Lee Bakery?” His Uncle looked at his manicured nails, he had long fingers which Tian knew could curl into a fist and unleash devastatingly powerful blows in the blink of an eye.

“I’ve been busy.” He Tian decided the truth would be easier to maintain than lies. He wasn’t surprised that his uncle knew he had approached the son of the bakery owner, everyone reported back to the Boss after all.

“I know you haven’t continued your work for me, which disappoints me He Tian.” His Uncle turned in his seat and pinned him with an angry, impatient gaze. He Tian noticed belatedly that there was a baseball bat propped against his Uncle’s seat near his left thigh. What now, was he going to beat the shit out of him with it?

“My apologies Uncle, I will go to the bakery this morning and question what he knows about those who masterminded Jian Yi’s rape.” He Tian bowed his head in deference. He hated all this adulation shit.

“See that you do, if I find out that you haven’t, there will be consequences.” The Dragon Head clasped the handle of the bat and squeezed until he heard the grip groan in protest.

“I understand Uncle. Where are we going?.” He Tian asked this quietly, like you do when you don’t want to rile up a dragon.

“You’re being dropped at the bakery, I will hear of no more delays. What were you busy with?” His Uncle was no longer looking impatient, there was something else in his gaze now which made He Tian want to squirm in his seat.

“I was occupied and lost track of time.” He Tian tried to keep up an unassuming demeanour.

“Occupied?” His uncle wanted to details? Fuck, what was wrong with him?

“Surely you don’t want to hear all the sordid details, it’s boring.” Tian made sure to sound blasé. What was his Boss fishing for?

“So you were fucking. You know in this business it’s fine to have women occupying your cock, but don’t choose cunt over work ever again nephew......” His Uncle gave him another of those slow up and down perusals which always made him want to be sick.

“Sorry Uncle I like fucking, I will make an effort to reign it in so it won’t effect my work in future.” Did that sound believable? It made him feel gross talking about sex with his uncle, it was weird.

“You’re so young......”. He Tian froze when his Uncle reached out with those long fingers and caressed Tian’s cheek stroking it gently and a thumb rubbed over his cheekbone back and forth. He Tian flinched expecting a blow when the other hand also reached out, but it merely dove fingers into He Tian’s sleek black hair stroking it over and over. 

“You’re so beautiful and stupid.” Tian was like a rabbit caught in a pair of headlights, he was unable to deal with what his uncle was saying and doing. He never stood a chance.

The hand stroking his hair grabbed a fistful and yanked his head back, pulling on the strands viciously until He Tian wanted to scream and shout out to the two idiots in the front seats. They probably wouldn’t save him anyway. He only let out one tiny sound.

“Aah!” The sound was so quiet and low, but in the back of that car it seemed loud and when his uncle grinned he wanted to take the sound back, it was like he was acknowledging what was happening to him, but he didn’t want to do that!

“You are so young....”. The hand that was on his cheek trailed down his neck, then stroked his upper chest moving passed one nipple. His Uncle’s hand crept down his abs and when it got to his groin, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

“You need to be punished nephew.” His Uncle reached down and cupped his whole crotch through his jeans, squeezing firmly and He Tian felt his stomach rolling and roiling. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. This wasn’t happening.

“You will learn that when I ask you to do something, you will do it without question....” The Dragon Head used the disgusting hand which was touching his private place, to squash his cock and balls in a vice like grip until a scream was ripped from him.

“No! No, no, stop. Stop! No, please!” He Tian felt more tears join the single one, and he felt broken.

“Hey you sound just like Jian Yi did when those monsters crushed his balls....... Do you get me nephew?” His Uncle gripped his hair harder.

“Yes. I understand.” He Tian shuddered, why did that psycho still have his hands on him? Surely the punishment was over!

“Good. Here is a bat, here is a bag with a hoodie and a black mask in it, your preferred work wear. Go and do what I have instructed you to do and we won’t be having this conversation again.” His Uncle released his hair and too slowly took his hand away from Tian’s crotch. He reached over and opened the door to the car and He Tian could see the Lee Bakery in the distance.

Tian took the items his uncle gave him and stepped out of the car. The door slammed shut and he watched it drive away down the street. Once it was clearly out of sight He Tian ran at full tilt until he made it just to an alley and threw up everything he had eaten and drank that evening with his friends. When he was finished he just stood there and trembled from head to toe. Delayed shock?

He never wanted that to happen ever again, so he fucking composed himself some how and opened the bag pulling the hoodie out. Tian put the top on and tugged up the hood up to cover his face. Hooking the elastic of the mask around his ears, he picked up the bat walked in a daze to the back lane behind the bakery and stood in the cold morning air waiting for Lee Wu to appear.

At 3 am the back door to the shop opened and a slender body walked outside to get the delivery of flour, which had been left outside of the bakery door about five minutes ago by a small van.

“I told you I would come back Lee Wu.” He Tian’s hard voice came from the shadows and he saw the boy jump and look around, a scared pale face turned towards him. Was it as scared and pale as his own?


	26. Like a car crash waiting to happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regardless of the cluster fuck that his life had turned into, He Tian had to interrogate Lee Wu and get the fuck home, Mo was probably pissed off waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, it took me ages to get some free time this week. Never mind here it is better late than never.
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xx

He Tian emerged from the other side of the dark back alley and swung the black bat up onto his right shoulder, so that it was clearly visible in the murky early morning. When the boy from the bakery, Lee Wu, turned around he caught sight of his bat and apprehension was clearly visible his thin bespectacled face.

“Come over here……” He Tian motioned with his head that the boy should join him on the other side of the alley.

“What do you want? We paid our fee on time.” Lee Wu walked reluctantly over to He Tian and stood before him nervously shifting from foot to foot.

He Tian grabbed the boy by the collar and turned him until his back thumped hard against the wall. Tian leaned down so his face was inches from Lee’s, and he used his bat handle to tap the boy threateningly on the sternum.

“My employer is interested in your recollections of your classmates discussions with regard to Jian Yi. You said you're transparent in the classroom, enlighten me what did they talk about? Give as much detail as possible.” He Tian’s kept his voice low, although how his voice remained so was a mystery, because it felt like he had been unmanned. His cock and balls were so fucking painful. He now had a new found respect for Jian Yi, who had suffered similar injuries during his attack, he still remembered Yi going on and on about his colourfully bruised balls and how long they took to heal. The boys who attacked Jian Yi had nearly succeeded in rupturing the testes, Yi said they had done it because he was ‘a disgusting homo, disgracing their school.’ Tian guessed they would find out how to be a homo in prison….

He Tian might have more bruising, in a most intimate area, to explain to Mo Guan Shan. Shit. His heart was still firmly in ‘flight or fight’ mode. It was beating so loud, he would be surprised if he even heard Lee Wu’s response. When would it calm down? Fuck it, he had to put on a good show in front of Lee, he didn't want to break down and have a panic attack while he was working.

“I told you last time they were talking about how their boss would praise and reward them, if they did a good enough job. I never realised they were talking about Jian Yi, that class is………difficult. I normally just make sure I don't draw attention to myself. I’m a coward, I should have told a teacher.” Lee Wu sounded guilty, did he think that He Tian was going to beat him for not stopping his classmates? Not him, in his experience you can't stop people bent on doing evil things.

“Yes, you told me already about that, what else did they say?” He Tian really needed Lee Wu to search his memories for anything to keep his Boss happy.

“Hmm……they did talk about the fact that their Boss hated Jian Yi’s fucking guts and had done so for years, it sounded like it was revenge or something.” The more Lee Wu talked the more He Tian didn't want to find out who was behind the rape. He knew the minute he did, the person responsible would likely be driven to Tianjin, murdered and disposed of in the Bohai Sea. If the police found the body? It was inevitable that Tian’s name would be quietly whispered into the ears of the police and he would be either imprisoned or executed. Win, win for Mr Jian.

“Anything else……? Use that fucking brain, I don't want to have to come back and see you again got it?” If He Tian kept returning to the bakery, he ran the risk of Lee Wu eventually working out that the Triad dressed in black in front of him was actually his schoolmate, He Tian from school, then he would be fucked. 

“I’m trying to remember it’s been months….” Lee grunted with pain when He Tian leaned the bat handle harder into his chest.

“Stop it, it hurts! Okay, okay! Aah…….shit I can’t think when you do that! They apparently could do whatever they wanted, as long as they didn't do any permanent damage, which could bring anger back on them. That’s it, that is all I can remember please, I can’t tell you any more.” Lee Wu sounded as exhausted as He Tian did.

“If you think of anything else in the meantime, slip a message to me in your payment envelope. If you speak of this with anybody at all, well……..my colleague and I can return to your bakery and this time instead of smashing counters and glass, we will smash legs and skulls. Understand?” He Tian drew his bat back and struck Lee in the stomach, folding the smaller boy over in half, as his breath whistled painfully from him.

“I understand, I understand, please just let me get back to my work helping my father.” Lee was coughing, he held his arm across his middle as he tried to regain his composure.

“Go.” He Tian was so fucking tired he just wanted to go home, crawl into bed and sleep for a week. He wondered if Mo made it back to Jian Yi’s okay or if he just went home to his own house, which would mean that He Tian would probably be going home to an empty apartment. Again.

=======================

Mo Guan Shan was sitting on the floor, facing the inner door of He Tian’s apartment, he had been sitting in the same position for about three hours now. As he sat his eyes remained fixed on the door, he was waiting for He Tian to twist the handle and let himself inside so Shan could rail at his boyfriend for scaring him. He’d waited and waited, still no Tian. He was starting to freak the fuck out, would He Tian even come back at all? Was he holed up somewhere, with those fucking low life triad members who had come to collect him? Was he dead in an alleyway somewhere? Fucking birds balls!!! His mind was going crazy, going around and around all of the scenarios to explain He Tian being missing.

He Tian had told him to walk slowly back to Jian Yi’s complex, unseen in the trees. Mo had never been one to follow orders, so he stood and watched everything that had transpired between He Tian and the two gangsters who had come on behalf of Tian’s Boss. Mo had watched his boyfriend transform into something he had only vaguely glimpsed in the past. Back in middle school, before they got together Tian sometimes used to say things that would make the hairs on the back of Mo’s neck stand up, because they always seemed so evil and violent. Now it appeared He Tian had learned how to threaten, intimidate and injure with swift, brutal efficiency since then. How long had he been able to do such things? 

When Tian had drawn that knife, his heart stuttered. Where the fuck had he hidden that?! Tian had a knife on him the whole time they had been out and in Jian Yi’s house? Did he carry a weapon all of the time? Mo Guan Shan couldn't get his head around the image of his boyfriend on top of that loud mouthed shit, shoving the tip of the blade into the flesh of his neck, pressing it in to just the right depth, so as to not cut the artery. That in its self took some skill.

They were obviously required to be skilled using weapons in his line of work, did he know how to use a gun too? It wouldn't surprise Mo now, nothing ever would. Mo had followed them down, staying hidden and crouched behind a bush at the end of the road, so he could get a good view of the black Mercedes parked.

Mo Guan Shan hated He Tian’s Uncle with a passion he wanted to get a view of his face, so if they ever met Mo would know it was that asshole and he would fucking kill him. That sick bastard, if he lay one finger on He Tian again, Mo would beat the shit out of him! Just thinking about it made him furious, how much physical abuse had Tian be subjected to over the years? It made him think back to all the injuries he could remember, and there had been quite a few since Mo had met Tian, how many of those injuries were in fact as a result of He Tian’s Uncle abusing him? Probably a fucking lot.

When the door to the rear of the car opened, Mo leaned forward to catch a glimpse of Tian’s Boss, but shit! Tian was standing in front of the entrance and the person in the rear was completely obstructed. Fuck! He had so wanted to see the asshole. Even now, sitting waiting for Tian, he still swore foully because if he had saw He Tian’s Boss he could have gone to the police if things got worse. He couldn't stand it anymore, now he knew what had been happening to his boyfriend he wanted to help so badly.

What Mo Guan Shan had learned over the last few years was that desperate people who were deeply in trouble, always thought that there was no way out…that it was just their lot to suffer or that help never came for people like them. Well he could understand their point of view, in fact he had been in that same situation thinking the same negative thoughts, but he was lucky enough to have a few friends who fucking stuck their necks out for him and stood up for him when he had given up.

Perhaps it was time for Mo Guan Shan to repay his debt in kind.

Mo was so distracted with his inner musings that he jumped when he heard the electronic lock disengage and he jumped to his feet when He Tian opened the door.

“Fucking hell! You scared me you idiot!” He Tian was startled when he opened the door and Mo was standing right there, like a red headed angel.

Mo ran his eyes all over He Tian, checking for injuries. When he couldn't see any physically visible ones, he rushed forward hauling Tian into his arms and just fucking hugged the shit out of him. He clenched fists full of Tian’s black hoodie to keep him from moving away.

“Mo…?” He Tian buried his face in Mo Guan Shan’s shoulder to hide the fact that a single tear had leaked from his eye, because it felt so fucking good to be back in Shan’s arms. Tian was afraid to look Mo in the eye, would he be able to see how fucked up inside he was? 

“Just shut up and stay still you dick.” Mo felt a weight lift from his heart. Tian was safe, thank fuck.

They stood in the circle of each others arms, in the past they would have pulled apart and probably joked to cover their embarrassment. However this scenario called for full on lovey dovey, ‘I’m fucking happy you're alive dude.’ sappy as fuck reaffirmation that each member of their little family was okay.

Eventually He Tian felt like he was composed enough to pull away and look at Mo, he coughed and smiled widely.

Mo blushed and covered his face with his hands.

“That was some greeting Shan.” He Tian’s voice was already teasing.

“You scared me, fuckface.” Mo wished the ground would open up and swallow him, he could tell from his smug boyfriend’s face that Mo’s behaviour was very out of character.

“I’m sorry.” He Tian pulled Momo back into his arms and this time he did the hugging, albeit a one armed hug.

“Did he hurt you?” Mo just enjoyed the warmth of He Tian’s arms, he hadn’t realised how cold he had gotten sitting on the floor while he waited.

“……..No.” He Tian hesitated to tell Shan about what had happened, he felt so dirty and ashamed, he didn't want to ruin this blissful moment they were sharing. They were few and far between.

“What did he want?” Shan knew he might get palmed off with ‘it was triad business’.

“It was gangster stuff, I had to go to some bakery for work, can we go to bed I’m so tired I feel like I’m gonna fall asleep standing up.” He Tian’s body chose that exact moment to back up his half assed story, by making him yawn hugely. Thank you body.

“Nobody else could do? Why did he drive all the way out there, just so you can go to a bakery?”

“His accountant guy was arrested, so he wanted someone smart to check the books.” He Tian put his arm around Mo and walked them over to the bed, he pulled off all of his clothes with difficulty, he was so tired. Leaving his black boxers on, he climbed onto the bed and pulled the sheets up to his chest.

“Okay.” Mo wasn't convinced that was how it went, but he understood Tian was reluctant to tell him anything about his triad life, he was glad he didn't know exactly what sort of shit He Tian did everyday. The less he knew the better. Stripping everything off, Mo got onto the bed and lay down next to He Tian, rolling on his side.

“Goodnight.” He Tian clasped Mo’s hand in his and closed his eyes tiredly to sleep.

“Goodnight……” ??? Mo Guan Shan lay next to his boyfriend of three years and was shocked down to the core of his being. Tian didn't even want to kiss? They never went to bed without doing…….something. They always made out before sleep, they were both healthy, sexually active boys. Even if Shan thought he wasn't in the mood, He Tian was quick to prove him wrong, he rarely took no for an answer which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Their normal setting was ‘horny’, luckily they both had matching libidos. 

Goodnight? Okay, that was a bit weird. He Tian had gone through a lot lately, maybe he was too exhausted to……. Mo shook his head slightly, nah even when he had come back from being beaten and having a broken arm, that horny asshole had still wanted him. Even after all their revelations this morning, telling Mo about his Uncle watching him come, He Tian had still spent hours playing with him until Mo’s body was a limp noodle.

So what had changed? Mo sighed and internally berated himself for being overly paranoid. He was sure there was nothing wrong at all, shutting his eyes, he decided he would find out in the morning if this was just a blip.


	27. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian dreams about his first time with Mo Guan Shan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait, major writers block! I'm hoping to do a couple of dream sequences so that you can see back into Mo and Tian's life before they arrived at their current state!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

He Tian was dreaming. 

He was dreaming about their first year of High School, their second semester was drawing to an end and it was around this time he and Mo had sex for the very first time. 

Tian remembered that day like it was yesterday, they had been dating for several months after He Tian had mounted what he can only describe as a ‘full on campaign’ to get Mo to notice him. He had made Mo his cleaner and cook so they had to spend more time together. He had sent him dick pics galore. Tian had fought the school bully for Shan, bravely getting injured for that red headed menace. He Tian had made sure he had been there whenever Mo needed him, being a supportive friend through and through. He pulled some amazing shit getting Shan into situations which ended with Tian pulling Mo on top of him or vice versa.

He Tian should have just made a sign which said ‘Go out with me, I like you, I want to fuck your brains out’ it would have been easier than all of the things it took for Mo Guan Shan to admit to any sort of physical affection for him. It took such a long time for Mo to stop and notice He Tian not as a friend, but as a lover, he had been hostile and resistant to the very end. When Tian finally got Shan to admit that he liked him…that was a day to celebrate! All his hard work and endurance had finally paid off.

He Tian had been incredibly patient with Mo, he had been so terrified that Shan would change his mind and dump him, that he had been happy, no grateful, of any time they kissed, made out or even towards the end of middle school they climbed into He Tian’s big bed and touched each other, jerking the other off to a magnificent climax. 

Once they had done it, any time they had a free period or Mo’s mom was busy, Shan stayed over at He Tian’s and they indulged by making each other come. They never took it any further. He Tian figured that if he waited and was patient, Momo would give him some sort of clue as to when he was ready, he didn't mind if that took months or years.

He Tian’s brain might have thought those amazing things and he loved Shan to distraction, but he also wanted to be inside Momo so badly it was all he thought about morning, noon and night! He had wet dreams, he made himself come so many times in the shower, he was surprised he didn't clog the drain up with his spunk.

He wanted to make love to his boyfriend, but Shan was a virgin, Tian was…not and he feared that he would come on too strong scaring Momo off. That would be catastrophic. No, the best course of action would be to sit back and crouch like one of those wildlife photographers who stayed camouflaged, waiting for skittish wild creatures to become accustomed to their presence. That was what he must strive for.

Sometimes perseverance paid off. That day had been like any other, a long hot day at school and He Tian remembered that he had been thinking about Mo. In fact Tian had spent most of his lessons fantasising about what he wanted to do to his boyfriend, he couldn't remember a word of maths, advanced chemistry, biology, English etc. He was beyond distracted and feeling horny as hell.

Executive decision made he messaged Mo.

HE TIAN: Meet me at my place.

GuanShan: Fuck off, I’m busy.

HE TIAN: Don’t you want to….

GuanShan: I already left with friends.

HE TIAN: Ditch them.

GuanShan: Why should I asshole?

HE TIAN: Do you want me to fucking spell it out for you.

GuanShan: You're such a demanding dick.

HE TIAN: So that’s not a no then?

GuanShan: You drive me crazy, manipulative bastard!

HE TIAN: See you there.

When He Tian’s phone stayed quiet after, that he smiled evilly. He always got his own way, it was just the way things were, Mo may protest too much in his opinion, but in the end this was for their own mutual pleasure. The fact that Mo Guan Shan was even considering his request, meant Mo was already thinking about what they could do together, once they were entangled on Tian’s king size bed.

Thrumming with anticipation He Tian somehow made his way to the end of his lesson (that delinquent Shan must have bunked off early with his mates) and packed up his shit faster than he ever had and just ran out of the door. He ignored the shouts from girls and boys wishing him a good evening asking him to go out after school for food or something. He politely put them all off, and hot footed it to his apartment, excited by the thought that Shan might actually be there waiting for him.

When He Tian arrived at his floor, the elevator binged and the doors opened to reveal a red faced Mo Guan Shan. He looked embarrassed but he was quite clearly turned on, judging by the tent in his school trousers.

“Momo……….” He Tian walked over to the nervous looking boy and stood in front of him.

“I told you not to call me that He Tian……” Shan looked at the door to Tian’s place and then back at him as if to say ‘well open it you idiot!’.

That was all it took for Tian, he unlocked the door and as soon as it was closed, Mo jumped him, being the aggressor for once pushing He Tian firmly towards the bed. The whole time He Tian grinned like a fool against Mo’s lips, which had attached themselves to his and showed no signs of stopping any time soon.

“Hmm……” Mo’s kiss was fervent and reckless, his hot tongue plunged inside He Tian’s mouth. When Shan did come up for air it was so he could sink his strong white teeth into Tian’s bottom lip and bite it firmly. 

“Fuck, you're making me so hard little Momo.” When He Tian could eventually drag his mouth away he moaned those words into his boyfriend’s ear, licking the lobe before nibbling the earring there.

“I told you not to call me that, now shut the fuck up for once.” Mo pulled at Tian’s school clothes, taking off the white shirt and black trousers before shoving him back onto the bed leaving just his underwear on. Shan stood there in the sunlight, the rays lighting up his stunning face, bright red hair and hard tough body. It made He Tian shiver, he wanted this boy so much his heart ached.

Mo’s face was flushed with arousal and he began pulling off his own clothes. Tian’s dark gaze watched every button loosen, saw the shirt yanked impatiently off pale, muscled shoulders. When Shan was finished, Tian’s mouth watered at the sight of that amazing chest, with tight pecs and small nipples. He wanted to lick, suck and bite Mo from head to toe, but so far they had only gone as far as to jerk each other off, he didn't want to scare him off with his overzealous desires.

When Mo reached for his trousers and pushed them off his body, taking his boxers with them, He Tian inhaled a breath. They had always been semi dressed when they jerked each other off, normally He Tian had to utilise all of his persuasion skills to get Mo to even put his hand down He Tian’s boxers. Now here they were..... Mo completely naked and Tian just in his boxers, the air between them seemed to have a haze it was so fucking hot.

He Tian put a hand on his cock, which was stretching his black boxers obscenely. 

Mo Guan Shan’s dick was beautiful. He Tian had no other word for it, it was flushed and swollen, a long thin shaft which was dusky pink leading to the much darker mushroomed head, it was drooling slightly. Was that all for him? He might just come in his underwear before they even got to jerking each other off.

“Stay still He Tian.” Mo voice was a panting, husky thing which did a number on Tian, making him squeeze himself again through his boxers.

“Okay….” He Tian wanted to see where this was going.

Mo Guan Shan leaned over and gripped the band of He Tian’s boxers drawing them down slowly, he gasped a little when Tian’s huge meat bounced out and landed on his abs.

“Fucking birds balls you're huge.” Mo eyes were wide and wanting, his fingertips reached out and reverently stroked the big shaft.

“You know how big I am Mo.” Tian closed his eyes at the feeling of long fingers gliding up the shaft and tracing the rim of the head.

“Shut it, I’ve never seen it up close and personal before. Makes me wonder…….” Mo knelt up onto the bed and straddled He Tian’s hips so that their cocks were pressed against each other. 

“Fuck……wonder….?” He Tian was in heaven. After months of him staying still like a wildlife photographer, a rare species had climbed onto his lap and wanted to play with him. When Mo grabbed their hard shafts in his hands squeezing his fists up and down, He Tian’s hands shot to Mo’s hips. He watched Mo’s fingers grip them tightly, thumbing the liquid beading at the tips.

“Hmm wonder if you're ever…aah.” Momo groaned as their cocks rubbed against each, again and again.

“Ever? Fuck, do it faster Mo.” He Tian was too impatient today, like he wasn’t going to last, his body was on fire and he was perilously close to orgasm.

“Ever going to get around to fucking me, you clueless shit?” After saying that Mo got so embarrassed he couldn't look He Tian in the eye.

“What? Say that again….” He Tian tried to get a hold of his run away emotions, Mo Guan Shan had just said the most amazing thing, in fact he wanted to hear Momo say it everyday from now until they died.

“Don’t make me say it again, hmm don't get distracted…” Mo tugged on his dick to remind him they were doing something when he had frozen into place. Mo’s hand felt hot and dry, so good as it pumped up and down their shafts.

“Momo, do you want to do it today, right now?” Tian was trying to sound like he wasn't desperate, but he was.

“I want to try it, sick of waiting for you to take the hint, I have been….” Shan looked scarlet now, was it possible to be any redder?

“You have been what?” He Tian’s hand joined in the squeezing and jerking off. Moaning loudly, Tian wondered if it was Mo Guan Shan’s confession was stirring him even higher because he needed to calm down if they were going to do this.

“Trying to stretch it, you're so fucking huge……is it going to hurt?” Mo looked apprehensive for a moment and it made He Tian want to reassure him.

“Probably, but we can prepare you as much as possible, then I can be inside you Mo, inside your clenching hot ass, I can’t fucking wait.” He Tian took his hands away from their shafts and reached over to his bedside cabinet, he pulled out the drawer where he kept his lube. Taking it out, he handed it to Mo.

“Do you want to do it or shall I?” He Tian’s hand caressed Mo’s trembling thigh, trying to calm his suddenly nervous boyfriend.

“I’ll do it! I don't know if I’m ready for you to put your fingers in my ass yet, thats too fucking much.” Mo’s grumpy voice made Tian laugh.

“You do realise that I will have to put this inside you right?” He Tian grabbed Mo’s bare ass for the very first time and thrust his overly swollen dick against Shan’s.

“I know you fucking idiot, I know I just don’t want you touching there yet!” Mo took the lube from He Tian and with cheeks flushed a charming shade of pink, he squirted out a some onto his fingers.

“Fuck Mo I might come all over you if I watch you….” He Tian reached down and cupped his drawn up balls and tugged on them.

“Close your eyes chicken dick, pervert, I can’t look at you while I do this, close them!” Mo reached up and put his hand across He Tian’s eyes.

With his eyes closed He Tian’s senses were heightened, he heard the rustle of the sheets and the sounds of Mo shifting about on the bed. His ears were pricked for any sound and it was such a turn on, he started fantasising about what Mo was doing right this second.

“Stop imagining it fucking He Tian!” Mo’s voice sounded a bit different now, had he moved his fingers to his ass, was he rubbing the little curl of tight muscle there? Shit, He Tian changed his mind he wanted to watch now!

“I can’t help it, its too hot imagining what you're doing…..” Tian groaned when Shan shifted a little and he could hear a wet sound.

“Hmm you can’t watch, I’ll just do it myself.” Shan was so hard he was almost certain he would come straight away if He Tian watched him! He had been secretly doing this embarrassing shit to himself because he wanted to make love to his boyfriend. He Tian so far had not put a foot wrong, he had been remarkably respectful and considerate about giving Mo space to find his feet with regard to being gay, how that impacted his life and their relationship. That in itself was amazing given He Tian’s normal manipulative, evil mafioso type behaviour.

Shan tried to keep the sounds to a minimum but it was hard as he rubbed practiced fingers around the entrance wetting it and then he shoved two fingers inside to the first knuckle, he could help the gasp that escaped him.

“Are you tight Momo?” He Tian’s hands drifted to Mo’s ass cheeks, squeezing them firmly before pulling them apart slightly, he wanted to ‘help’ so badly.

“Hmm I don’t fucking know, you’ll find out I guess.” Mo groaned a little now and thrust the two fingers deeper, moving them inside and out, slowly……exactly the way he discovered he liked it. The way it felt when he pushed his fingers in firmly and then drew them out incrementally, it was a strange sensation he had grown to enjoy. Momo watched the way He Tian licked his full lower lip, was he imaging putting his tongue there? Fuck that sounded like something he wasn't ready for yet.

“Mo stretch your fingers apart, scissor them, stretch the hole a lot, I don't want you getting torn.” Tian was so eager to get inside, but he didn't want to rush Mo or the preparation of that sweet ass……it was going to be his, he was going to plough it, fuck it and claim it as his.

“Aah I know…hmm I’ve already got two fingers in, I’m going to put another in, I’ve never tried three before….” Shan’s voice quavered, He Tian wanted to kiss him so badly.

“It’s okay Momo, you're doing great keep stretching and separating your fingers, only add another when it feels loose.” He Tian wished with all his heart that he was the one doing the stretching, this was probably the most amazingly erotic thing he had ever done.

Mo tuned He Tian out as he withdrew his fingers all together and was poised with three fingers pressed against his softer ass. Would they all fit? Scared he hesitated for a second before swearing loudly, he gently and slowly pushed three fingers through the first tight furl of muscle, then with difficulty he pressed passed the resisting inner ring and he winced when his hole pinched.

“Hmm you're good, go slow Mo, can you get them all the way in yet?” Tian made sure to keep his voice low and encouraging, even though he desperately wanted to hurry up the process so he could be inside his boyfriend for the very first time.

“Fuck off, I'm trying to…mmm….concentrate….its tight!” Mo winced as his fingers pushed further inside. Would He Tian even fit inside him? He remembered to slowly stretch and pull his fingers apart, it was a different sensation, he felt filled to the brim, stuffed.

Mo started to move them in and out, muffling his cries he didn't want He Tian to realise he was starting to feel good. He needed the sensation of something fucking him, he felt desperate he wanted to come so badly. His fingers pumped shallowly and he hissed, moaning as he spread them with each withdrawal.

“Shit Mo, I want to be inside of you right now, I can hear how much you want to be fucked, please put me inside of you.” He Tian gasped blinking when Mo removed his hand and revealed his horny flushed boyfriend. Mo’s cock was leaking a steady stream of precum every time his arm flexed, Tian could tell he had his fingers deep.

“I am ready, I’ll do it idiot Tian.” Mo took matters into his own hands literally. He picked up He Tian’s massively hard dick, stood it up then he reluctantly took his fingers from his ass and settled over the head of He Tian’s hard on.

“Wait!! Shit don't get carried away, you need to lube me up I will end up splitting you in two.” He Tian was reluctant to halt the proceedings but he had been in such a daze he had forgotten to mention to Mo that he must lube He Tian up if sex was going ahead.

“Are you fucking taking the piss, I get all ready and now I have to stop, fuck it.” Mo’s pissed off voice was loud in the room as he quickly grabbed the lube, squirted a huge drop onto the crown of Tian’s cock and roughly smeared that shit all around, up and down and up and down.

“Fucksake stop it you’re going to make me come too soon, right that’s enough get back to putting my dick in!” Tian’s desperate shout made Mo secretly pleased.

“Wait! A condom, shouldn’t you use a condom?” He Tian couldn't believe he was stopping things again, but he didn't want Mo to think he was a shit for not caring about STD’s.

“Have you got any diseases?” Mo stopped and leaned down on his hands so that their faces were an inch apart.

“No, I got fully checked out medically after we started going out, I wanted to make sure I was clean for you, if we ever got to this point, shit.” It was He Tian’s turn to flush this time. “I have proof in my drawer, I wanted to keep it there to show you.”

“So you can be nice if you try Tian.” Shan leaned down and he softly kissed Tian’s parted lips, slipping his tongue inside.

“Hmm….Don’t tell anybody, my reputation will be ruined. Now getting back to what you were just about to do before I interrupted you….” He Tian licked Shan’s bottom lip and gave him a look hot enough to melt butter.

“Birds balls…….” Mo picked He Tian’s cock up again, finally, and put the slippery lubricated head at his entrance. Slowly he pressed down, Tian was massive and at first it felt like there was no way in fucking hell that bastard was going in his tiny virgin hole, but then the hole gave it relaxed and before he knew it, the whole head was relentlessly spreading him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck Momo amazing, mmm.” He Tian was physically restraining himself from digging his heels in to the mattress and thrust up into that addictive heat. His balls felt full and aching, so tight it made Tian groan.

“Aah it hurts a little okay, I’m going slow.” He Tian saw a sheen in Mo’s eyes, tears? It must be bad to make his Momo close to tears, he was a tough little shit after all.

Shan pressed downwards again and gasped when the broad thick head finally popped inside of him. Fuck, that was tight! Panting he paused and looked down at the boy who had won him over from enemies to lovers and he found himself contemplating this amazing situation he was in: astride his boyfriend, Tian’s massive dick was partially inside of him and there was such a look of utter bliss on He Tian’s face that it made Mo’s heart go badump.

“Mo, Mo more, go deeper!” He Tian wanted Shan badly, he would make love to Mo and make sure that this first time for him was a memorable experience.

“You’re so demanding, will it even go deeper its too big, argh why are you so hung, why couldn't I get the boyfriend with the little dick, fucking typical!” Mo was moaning as he was complaining, because more of Tian’s cock was sliding up inside of him and it felt so hot and invasive. The longer he was stationary the more it was making Shan want to move on that thick pole. It was a compulsion!

He Tian kept his hands gentle but firm on Shan’s hips, then he guided Mo, urging him to rise up.

“Aah mmm, it feels….I want…..I need to move.” Shan was panting heavily as he rose up on Tian’s shaft and then pressed down firmly until it felt like he had everything stuffed inside him. When he looked down he still only had about 2/3 of cock inside of him, he wondered if he would ever be able to take the whole thing. Stupid monster cock.

“Mo is it okay if I help you a little?” He Tian was barely hanging in there, the way Mo was wriggling on top of his dick was torture, they both needed a little friction right now.

“Okay, but be gentle asshole.” Mo gasped when the large hands on his hips began to firmly encouraged him to rise up again, this time He Tian pressed down quicker going slightly deeper, Mo moaned, the friction he had craved was finally here.

He Tian started to bounce Mo gently on his cock, the feeling was indescribable. Tian was finally in the hot tight clasp of his lover’s ass! He smiled, feeling euphoric, wanting to share the love he reached up and pinched Mo’s nipples hard.

“Aaah!!! that hurts fuck, more, faster……” Mo wasn't sure what he was asking for, or what he was striving for, but he knew that He Tian would be the one to give it to him. His own cock was standing almost straight out, he’d never seen it so hard, with every bounce it seemed to make him leak. Sometimes He Tian slid against something delicious and it made him take his cock in hand and jerk himself off furiously, the feeling was quite intense. Pleasure was a visceral thing inside Mo now.

Tian was amused when he looked up and saw that Momo seemed unable to decide what to do with his hands. He went from playing with his cock because the feeling was becoming too strong. Then when Tian began to press inside a little further and increased the pace, Shan’s hands moved from restlessly from Tian’s chest, then he put them behind him resting them on Tian’s clenched thighs, then he held up by his chest like he really didn't know where to hold onto. It was probably the cutest thing He Tian had ever seen.

Now that Mo’s asshole was starting to grow soft around him, Tian began to position Mo more deliberately, making him sit upright but leaning back a little. Fucking sexy! He could see all of Mo, his cock was hard as a rock dripping constantly, it looked good enough to eat. He Tian took Mo’s cock in hand and started to roughly jerk him off.

Mo knocked his hand away, what was wrong didn't he want to be touched? When Tian looked closely at Mo, his pupils were blown wide and his hips were slapping down with more and more confidence, and then……

“Whaa…..Aaah!’ Mo sudden jerked up and yanked himself off He Tian’s cock all together. Shan looked completely fucking shocked.

He Tian knew exactly what was happening. He had found Mo’s ‘spot’. He coaxed his virgin boyfriend to sit on his cock again, hissing with pleasure when the head popped back inside, he immediately manoeuvred Mo into the same position and began to dig his heels into the bed, thrusting up into that tight hot hole.

“Fuck no I can’t….its too…!!” Shan had little warning as pleasure washed over him and he came hard all over Tian’s chest in a clenching all encompassing orgasm, his whole body shook with the power of it.

“Fuck you’re so gorgeous when you come Momo, makes me want to lap it from the tip!” He Tian kept up his relentless plunges, his cock sinking again and again into Shan’s insides, he again reached for Shan’s cock grabbing it into a fist, he held Mo’s hips still so he could fuck his boyfriend hard.

“NO!” Mo knocked his hand away again and He Tian punished him by pinching his nipples again, harder than last time.

“No? You can’t say no, just fucking come……” He Tian watched as Mo again wailed and his hand was back on his cock, stroking it furiously. He Tian just kept up his thrusts.

“MMmmmm!” Shan came again, all over his own hand, it dripped on Tian’s abs and that was enough for him, no more playing, he wanted to fuck now.

He Tian urged Mo forward so his hands rested on his shoulders and his hips were tilted and open for what was to come. He Tian had held on and held on, now he could move the way he wanted. Keeping Momo still he started digging his heels into the sheets and thrust into Mo from below, shafting him again and again. The noises coming from Tian were loud and Mo thought it was the most erotic sound he had ever heard. His lover was letting go, his groans were loud building and Mo just stayed still so He Tian could fuck him.

“Fuck! Hah…..mmmmmmmmmm!” He Tian’s hips stuttered as he pounded into Mo with everything he had, and it was a fucking ball tightening, orgasm, heat exploded everywhere and Tian groaned so loudly he was sure people in Hong Kong could hear him. His hands had never left Mo’s hips, they were clenched there keeping him still as He Tian dumped a huge load into Mo’s ass, replete as the last of his orgasm left him exhausted and more in love with Mo Guan Shan than ever. 

===========================================

He Tian’s eyes flicked open and he winced, his cock was hard as a rock and pain stung at it from various points he guessed from where his Uncle had cruelly squeezed him. He hoped that his dick was going to be okay, what if that asshole had broken it, the prospect of never making love to his Shan again was a horrifying one.

Tian noticed that it was still dark, so he went back to sleep, with Mo lying in his arms.


	28. Cherry Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo Guan Shan is dreaming about the first time He Tian surprised him with something he has wanted for a while now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehehe I am having such good fun writing this fanfic, I hope you like it too!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xx

Mo Guan Shan was dreaming.

He was dreaming of the time He Tian and he were……playing. After the first time they had sex, Mo was so fucking sore afterwards that they laid off penetration for a week, this appeared to indicate to He Tian that he could try out ‘other things’ while they waited for Mo to heal.

He remembered it had been another hot sticky day at school, and after cleaning Tian’s place and cooking them some food, he found himself tied to a chair….naked. He was starting to realise that his boyfriend liked seeing him like this: embarrassed red face, ropes biting into the flesh of his biceps, tied tightly so he couldn't move an inch.

When He Tian asked him to strip and sit in the chair, standing with black ropes dangling from his fist, he had been fucking sceptical.

“Why do you want to tie me to a chair? What kind of stupid punishment is this you perverted asshole?” Mo stood in front of He Tian, his surprise and reluctance clear on his face.

“Don’t you want to try it? Trust me.” He Tian had a wicked light in his eyes that made Mo’s cock twitch in interest.

“I don’t trust you at all you crazy bastard.” Mo mouth was a mulish line and his head was tilted back defiantly.

“Take your clothes off and sit in the chair Mo.” He Tian’s tone was hard and final.

“Fucking arrogant shithead.” Mo grumbled under his breath, as much as he liked to talk shit and act tough, He Tian was fucking scary when he put his mind to it, Mo had witnessed it over the last year and a half. Reluctantly he striped off his vest and joggers, he always changed out of his school uniform when he cleaned Tian’s apartment, it was so big he was always sweating buckets by the time he finished. Kicking away the clothes, he stood there in his yellow and black boxers shivering a little from the cool breeze blowing from the air con, it made his nipples bead.

“Everything.” He Tian was standing there looking like a god in just black training shorts riding low on his hips, his bare torso was a mouth watering wedge of slender muscle, there wasn't an inch of him that wasn't perfect to Mo. He had a build like a ballet dancer or a professional swimmer, all hard muscle but not in an ugly over the top way, graceful or some shit like that.

“Okay, okay…” Mo flushed and pushed his boxers down his legs too. Walking over he sat on the seat with a thump and crossed his arms.

“Put your arms behind you and grab your wrist in a fist.” He Tian waited and waited.

“Why do I have to do that, what are you going to do to me?” Shan was hesitant, this was all new to him, he didn't have a fucking clue where Tian was going with this.

“Just do it scaredy Mo.” He Tian smirked at him and it sent Mo’s blood boiling.

Defiantly he reached around and grabbed his wrist in a tight fist, he jumped when He Tian rested a big hand on his shoulder and started winding the rope around his upper arms and torso. Mo resisted the urge to wriggle about, the rope wasn't so tight that it was restricting his lungs, but as Tian tied it off firmly in some fancy knot, he felt himself becoming breathless for a whole other reason.

Mo watched warily as Tian wandered around him slowly, rubbing the pad of his forefinger across his bottom lip as he surveyed his handy work. He must have like what he saw because his shorts were becoming tented from his swelling cock. Tian didn't say anything, he just stared at Mo with those dark, dark eyes and it made Mo’s own dick twitch in his lap.

“What, are you just going to stand there and look at me? Weirdo.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth Mo regretted them.

He Tian’s mouth quirked up at one corner and he stood in front of Mo now and tapped his chin.

“I want to gag you, but I also want to hear you moan and shout. Hmm decisions, decisions……” Tian dropped to his knees and barged his way between Shan’s spread thighs.

“Hey, Oi what the fuck are you doing?!” Mo looked at Tian between his legs and was self conscious when he got hard in a rush.

“Just admiring the view.” He Tian placed his hot palms on Shan’s thighs and stroked his way up and then down the taut muscles. He knew Tian could feel the fine tremor in them.

“You’re so annoyingly persistent.” Mo’s mouth hung open slightly, his breath was coming a little quicker making him aware that those big hands on his thighs could move up or down. He sincerely wished they would move up.

“Hmm you're hard already, who’s the pervert now?” Tian’s smirking, know it all tone pissed Mo off.

“I’m in good company then.” Mo gasped when He Tian shoved his thighs wider apart. Everything was on show, he was certain Tian could see his hard cock, fuzzed balls and shadowy crack. How embarrassing.

He Tian traced a finger up his inner thigh and teased his balls with a feather light touch.

“Aah! It tickles asshole.” Mo jumped when those long fingers traced up his shaft, teasing the head, before continuing upwards to stroke up his clenching abs. What was he up to? He got his answer when Tian’s fingers got to his nipples, which peeked out from between the ropes, and he flicked both firmly.

“Don’t!” Mo gasped when Tian rolled the nipples in his fingers and pinched them until he groaned. Shit that was a weird sensation, it was like there was an invisible wire attached to his nipples which went all the way down to his cock and every time He Tian flicked them and pinched them it sent an electric current straight down.

“Why? You like it, look a bead.…” Before Mo could protest He Tian’s finger moved from his right nipple down to the slit of the mushroomed head and smeared the clear fluid all around the sensitive skin there.

“Hmm!” Mo Guan Shan was shocked, he was so confused by the weird feelings and sensations he was experiencing, sure Tian had jerked him off on more than one occasion, but this felt so different like he was hyper aware of every little touch.

“Like that? Well, I guess you’re going to like this even more little Momo.” He Tian gave him no warning when he bent down and swirled his tongue around the head of his cock.

“Shit, you don’t have to, it’s dirty I’ve been cleaning its all sweaty!! Fuck!” Mo shouted so loud when Tian took the head in his hot, wet mouth that he felt ashamed at how loud his desperate voice sounded in the echoing apartment. They had never done this before, he looked down at the sight of his shaft in his boyfriend’s mouth and it nearly made him come on the spot.

Tian’s fist grabbed the base of his cock and stood it up straight so that he could slide down with his mouth all the way down on Mo’s cock. When he felt a hot tongue laving at the underside of the shaft, he shuddered and groaned loudly.

“Tian, no its too much, it feels….!” Mo gasped when He Tian hollowed his cheeks and sucked him deeper into his mouth, pulling up and then diving down again. When He Tian pulled back again he curled and stroked his tongue all around the head and rim, flicking the underside for a long time.

“AAahh please, I’m gonna cum…. Stop!” Mo’s thighs were shuddering. His balls felt so tight, they were going to explode, he didn’t think he could look Tian in the eye if he came in his mouth. Although just thinking of it made his current state even worse.

“Stop?” He Tian pulled away and sat back on his heels. He licked his lips as if he had enjoyed a particularly good meal. Was he staring too much? He was just sitting there and doing that thing again where he rubbed his bottom lip with his forefinger.

Shan couldn't say it, but………he was so close to coming! Why did he ask Tian to stop? He wanted his boyfriend to continue his quite frankly epic blowjob, but he was now too shy to ask for more.

Tian’s face was indescribable, a big hand reached out and grabbed Mo’s throbbing cock again, this time he wrapped his fist around the shaft and started to slowly jerk him off.

“Hmm what are you…?” Mo moaned in relief! His balls were aching, he wanted to come so badly, but he’d never beg for it. When Tian picked up the pace and started jerking him off at a fast clip, his fist concentrated at the head, Mo’s toes curled as the pleasure he was chasing came closer and closer.

“Tian, fuck I’m gonna come!” Yes this was it, his release was in sight, the room was filled with Mo’s harsh groans.

“Not yet…” Mo howled when He Tian took his hand away and sat on the floor between Mo’s thighs. His gaze was glued to Mo’s quivering cock. 

“Your balls look so full, is it painful?” He Tian leaned back on his hands as he watched Mo on the cusp of orgasm, but just not quite able to fall over the finishing line. Tian’s shorts were now tented obscenely.

“You evil bastard, what are you doing?!” Mo was gasping and his face was a picture of frustration. 

“What you want more?” He Tian’s smile was as evil as his boyfriend accused him of, as he knelt between Mo’s legs again and blew on the dripping head. 

“Aaah!” Mo was going to kill him, he was going to find a kitchen knife and kill that chicken dick!

He Tian lead with his tongue and licked all the way around the head, lapping at the precum oozing continuously from the slit, then he slowly sucked Shan in to the hilt until Mo could feel his head butting against the back of He Tian’s throat. Within seconds he was on the brink again, if He Tian bobbed his head up and down one more time, he was going to dump a shit ton of come down his boyfriend’s throat and he didn't care, he hoped it choked that black haired fiend!

When He Tian pulled back until the head of his cock popped out, Mo felt close to tears.

“Make me come Tian, please!” Apparently this was all his evil mother fucking boyfriend needed, because his lips curled into a wicked smile.

“I like it when you beg Momo.” Tian sucked Mo back between his firm lips and started up a relentless motion, moving up and down his shaft. Tian kept the suction tight around the head, and he cupped Mo’s balls in his hand, pulling on them and caressing them.

“I’M COMING!” Mo shouted so loudly as his balls contracted, and come shot up his shaft and spurted strongly down Tian’s contracting throat, he shuddered as the orgasm wrung him out.

He Tian swallowed smoothly, that asshole could have at least choked or gagged! Mo let his head fall back on his neck, enjoying the aftershocks as Tian sucked and licked him dry. When Tian finally let his cock pop out of his mouth, Mo quietly moaning with relief that he had finally come.

“Shan, do you want to fuck?” He Tian was still quite obviously aroused, his thin shorts doing nothing to hide his enthusiasm.

“Are you fucking kidding?” Mo looked at his boyfriend like he was crazy, he thought they had agreed to no sex until he was healed.

“Don’t you want to fuck?” He Tian knelt up between his knees and brought their faces close.

“You know I can’t you horny bastard.” Mo blushed, his voice sounded apologetic.

“No, don’t you want to fuck…..me?” Tian’s lips were so close they brushed his when he said ‘me’.

“Wha…?” Mo was incoherent. He had just came so hard he would normally be snoring beside Tian by now, but when his boyfriend whispered those words against his lips he nearly swallowed his tongue.

“Do you want to be a sad and tragic virgin forever?” Mo shook his head, because that was all he was capable of. “Your virginity should only be given to me.” Tian leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth, before licking his way to Mo’s ear.

“Wanna fuck Mo?” He Tian stood up, shed his black shorts until he was gloriously naked and straddled Mo’s lap. He looked down at the confused redhead with an even stranger look on his own face. 

Mo nodded his head, his eyes wide and his cock stirring to life again. He had secretly thought about what it would be like to make love to He Tian, but he had resigned himself to never getting the chance, because Tian always seemed like such a top. He was always the one making Mo moan, he always wondered what it would be like making his boyfriend moan instead.

“Untie me.” Mo’s voice was intrigued, he was strangely touched. This tall, hulking bastard was going to let Mo put his dick inside him, because he wanted Mo to lose his virginity with the person he loved. That was some romantic shit right there.

He Tian reached behind him and loosened the knots on the ropes, letting them fall to the wooden floor. He kneaded Mo’s stiff shoulders until Mo got enough feeling into them to reach his arm around and haul Tian to him by the waist.

“Are you sure? You’re not gonna rip my head off afterwards are you?” Shan felt like pinching himself, because surely this was a dream.

“Only if you suck and can’t make me come.” Tian reached down and grabbed his shorts and rummaged in the pocket before finding what he was looking for. Pulling out a small bottle of lube, he handed it to Mo with a challenging smile that triggered Mo into action.

“Have you….?” Mo flushed with arousal at the thought of He Tian prepping his ass.

“No, I’ll leave it up to you, you know what to do anyway, but I'm clean.” He Tian shrugged, and Mo’s free hand started to roam all over that big broad back, the muscles shifted under his urgent fingers. He leaned in and nipped the tip of He Tian’s nipple between his teeth before sucking it into his mouth. Shan was so fucking turned on! He grabbed He Tian’s face and pulled him down for a deep kiss, their lips meshed together and Mo stabbed his tongue inside to play in the wet confines of Tian mouth.

Mo reached between them and grabbed his fist around their cocks, stroking them up and down, not that he needed any coaxing to get hard, he just liked the sensation of Tian’s cock sliding against his. He rubbed his thumb all over the huge head, had this thing really been inside of him? He was still awed by its size. He lavished it with attention, enjoying the way pre cum was slicking his fingers.

“Mo….” Tian made a sound like it was exquisite torture.

“Can I…?” When Mo flicked the lid of the lube up it sounded loud in the room, and although his tone was enquiring, he went ahead and squeezed some lube onto his hands as if he was saying ’hey is it okay to shove my fingers up your ass? I’m asking but I’m gonna do it anyway because I’m an inpatient virgin!’.

When He Tian arched an eyebrow at him, he was nudged into action. First plan of attack: don’t fuck this up. Second plan of attack: see first plan of attack. Gulping a little Mo wrapped his slick left hand back around their cocks and reached around Tian’s hip with his right hand. His hand cupped the cheek, had he never held it before? What a fucking amazing ass! It was so firm but with a bit of give, Mo squeezed again.

“Are you trying to tease me?” Tian’s amused voice sound above him.

“No, shut up!” Mo blushed at being caught groping the merchandise. With his left hand he slicked their dicks from top to bottom with lube, making both boys moan a little. Shan wanted to make sure he could thrust in once he got He Tian ready. Oh fucking birds balls, this was actually happening!

“Stick your ass out a little…” Mo quit fondling his boyfriend’s ass cheek and reached between those lush firm globes and pressed his fingers against the tight hole there. He was sort of pleased, sort of bummed he couldn't see the moment his fingers entered, but having He Tian millimetres away would mean he could see every single facial expression. He could read if he was reaching the right place.

“I love you Mo.” He Tian kissed his lips softly and smiled at him until Shan felt like shading his eyes from the brightness.

“Fucking….man, you pick your moments idiot! I love you too, crazy….” Mo reluctantly grinned as he finally pressed his slick finger tip to Tian’s ass and he rubbed in a slow sensuous circles, gauging Tian’s expression.

When He Tian eyebrows drew together he knew that it felt good, because he had done this to himself numerous times. Feeling emboldened he pressed inwards and groaned at how that tight hot ass felt around his finger tip, he pressed forward to the first knuckle and gently thrust in and out all the while watching Tian’s face.

“Tian…….have you ever..? Has anyone else ever been inside of you before?” Mo knew this was not the time to ask this question, but he was so fucking curious it was killing him.

“No, Only you.” Tian’s eyelids slid shut as Mo twisted his finger a little, and plunged a little deeper.

That nearly made him come on the spot.

“Fuck! I want to be inside of you.” Mo’s desperate groan made He Tian grin, as Mo watched He Tian’s lips parted a little when he curled his finger down. Was he starting to feel good?

Mo pressed a second finger in, relieved when it seemed to glide in, and he spread his fingers stretching the tight furl of muscle which clenched his fingers. Getting more confident by the minute he curled his fingers down and tried to casually find He Tian’s prostate. Shit that fucking thing was harder to find than he thought! He plunged his fingers inside repeatedly curling them, trying to find what he knew would make He Tian come buckets.

“Hmm….” Mo froze when he heard He Tian’s moan, was he just enjoying the fingering or had he glanced the spot without knowing? Shit he had no fucking clue what he was doing.

“Can I put three in now?” Shan hesitated for a moment, he knew three was a pinch.

“Just do it.” He Tian’s expression was telling now, it looked a little impatient, when Mo looked down at Tian’s cock it was leaking and soaking them both in precum. Mo was relieved that he seemed to be enjoying it so far.

Mo took out his fingers and slowly pressed inside three.

He Tian’s only reaction was to hiss a little with discomfort.

Mo shallowly fucked Tian with his fingers, spreading them, again he wished with all of his heart that he could watch his boyfriend’s ass taking three fingers.

“Now Mo.” He Tian rested his forehead on Mo’s, he was panting now.

Now? Shit! Mo was so nervous he forgot about the fact that he was about to have his first time in a fucking chair, which wasn’t very romantic, and focused on Tian.

“Okay, umm okay.” Mo swallowed when he took his fingers out and reached between them to grab his cock, standing it up he gasped when He Tian put his hands on Mo’s shoulders and rose up over his dripping cockhead.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! Mo stared into He Tian’s eyes as the black haired boy pressed down onto the head, Mo reached around and grabbed handfuls of ass cheeks to give himself something to hold onto. Mo’s eyes widened when he felt searing heat, then the heat was engulfing the head of Shan’s cock and Mo was practically hyperventilating it felt so good.

“Hmm you’re so tight around me, shit its like nothing I've ever felt before!” Mo’s impassioned groans filled the room. 

“Are you okay, does it hurt?” Mo felt embarrassed that he had briefly forgotten about He Tian and his loss of virginity too.

“It feels amazing Mo, fuck me.” He Tian’s normally superior expression had been replaced by one of desperate passion.

“Shit, don’t say that I’m gonna end up coming too soon!” Mo lifted He Tian up and pressed him down further his cock, moaning when his boyfriend took more of him, squeezing the shit out of him every time he thrust inside that hot tight ass.

“You can’t come until you make me come.” He Tian was gasping now, he was taking Mo’s cock well, the more he bounced Tian on it, the more he slid inside until he was in to the balls.

“So…….demanding………I’m trying!” Mo Guan Shan was in heaven, he was fucking his boyfriend, they were having sex, he was inside He Tian’s ass and it felt astonishing! He kept his hands on Tian’s hips and leaned him back a little so he could see where they were joined. 

“Hmmm fuck Mo, there!” Finally a reaction, he was starting to think he really was shit at this! Keeping Tian leaning back, he started to use the balls of his feet to thrust up harder into his moaning boyfriend.

“You’re so gorgeous, you look like you want to come, wanna?” Shan was so close to coming, he wanted to explode inside of He Tian, fill him to the brim with come so it would dribble down Tian’s thighs.

“MmMMM!” Mo gaped when He Tian shouted out and clenched around him madly coming all over Shan’s chest and cheek. That was it for Mo, he was done for.

“You came, you fucking came all over me, I made you come!” Mo euphoric voice was triumphant. He grinned as he started to feel his balls tightening and his shaft throbbing, swelling in the tight clasp of He Tian’s ass. He lost all his rhythm and just fucked his boyfriend’s hole hard, when his orgasm came he shouted loudly to the ceilings as come spurted hotly into Tian ass.

“Fucking birds balls, that was……..” Mo slumped black in the chair a used husk, his arms hanging limp at his sides.

“Yeah, you did well Shan, thanks for popping my cherry. Although you need to learn a few things.” He Tian collapsed on Mo’s chest and rested his head on his shoulder.

“What you mean this is going to happen again?” Mo lifted his head and his look was hopeful.

“Maybe.” He Tian rested his hand over Mo’s heart, enjoying the way it was racing.

“Did I suck that much?” Shan looked a little disappointed.

“No you made me come hard. Ugh something is dripping, why didn't I make you wear a condom?” He Tian’s grimace made Mo grin madly. If Mo had it his way they would be doing this every single day in the future, just you wait and see shitty He Tian!

=========================================

Mo Guan Shan woke up with a raging hard on, the room was still pitch black, seriously why did he have to dream about that! Of course they had done it again over the years, but not as often as Mo would like, in fact hardly ever. Maybe when they woke up in the morning Mo might roll He Tian over and fuck his ass until they both come geysers.

Smiling sleepily at the thought Mo rolled into He Tian’s warm side and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because every good boy deserved to lose his cherry!
> 
> Inspired by Lolita, hope you enjoy it!


	29. A productive morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian uses his Sunday to find out more about Jian Yi's attack and along the way he finds that his mobile is an essential resource when needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I low key ship He Cheng with Brother Qiu! Just me? okay hahaha Well would it be wrong if pretty much everyone in this story was gay?
> 
> Wow 8400 people have read this now, which is amazing, to everyone who stopped and took the time to read it, whether one chapter or all of them, thank you!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

When He Tian woke up it was mid morning on Sunday, the sun was blazing through the windows and when he looked at the clock he felt an instant wave of anxiety wash over him. He had to go out today and see if he could follow up on the pitiful leads he had coerced from the bakers son. His crotch ached, there was still pain from where that psycho squeezed him. Fuck, what was he going to do? He couldn’t go on like this, the sooner he found the culprit the better, then his Uncle would stop crawling all over his ass for answers. 

Glancing over, a soft smile made his lips twitch. Mo was snoring gently beside him, he had dark circles under his eyes, he had obviously been stressed out. Shan had waited impatiently for Tian to return? His eyes travelled over Shan’s bare chest, which was slowly expanding and contracting with each gentle breath, then he reached out and gently stroked a finger over the pale skin of Mo’s shoulder. Shaking himself he reached over to his bedside table, grabbed his phone and tapped a message out.

HE TIAN: Are you awake?

JIAN YI: wtf it’s too early!

HE TIAN: I was thinking and I wanted to ask you who do you think hates your fucking guts?

JIAN YI: I repeat wtf Tian?

HE TIAN: Think idiot.

JIAN YI: I’m here lying blissfully in Xixi’s arms and you’re waking me up asking weird shit.

HE TIAN: Good night?

JIAN YI: The best.

HE TIAN: Think, who have you pissed off lately or in the past?

JIAN YI: I’m a pretty annoying guy, tons of people hate me.

HE TIAN: You’re not wrong, no someone in particular?

JIAN YI: I guess someone at school obviously didn't want me to be there, they tried to fucking rape me because I’m gay.

HE TIAN: They were only the mules, I need you to think who could have put them up to it?

JIAN YI: Why are you asking?

HE TIAN: I want to find out who did it.

JIAN YI: You’re so fucking weird He Tian, why do you care? I mean the obvious one would be She Li, because I messed up his plans for Mo to take the shit from someone else’s crime in Middle School. I bet his boss was pretty pissed with him when he fucked up.

HE TIAN: It’s too obvious.

JIAN YI: I’ve just fucking said it was too obvious.

HE TIAN: Shit, okay anybody else?

JIAN YI: I can’t think right now, body occupied.

 

Then He Tian’s phone went silent, he guessed Zhan Zheng Xi had woken up and was currently pouncing on his boyfriend. There was nothing better than morning sex. Lazy kissing, languid blowjobs, hot sweaty orgasms and long cool showers afterwards. Hmm. No! Now was not the time to get distracted, he had to get his ass out of bed away from the temptation of Mo Guan Shan and go follow up on his shitty, obvious lead. Grabbing his school bag from the floor, he got out one of his school note books and ripped out a page. On the paper he wrote his first ever love note. How old school.

The note said:

“Mo, you look fucking sexy when you sleep, so vulnerable, makes me want to shove my cock into your softly snoring mouth, but I resisted because you look really exhausted. Sleep, I will be back later, I have to go out for work but I wont be long. Love you, Tian.

That was some epic romantic shit there. Leaving the note on Mo’s chest, he dressed quietly so as to not disturb Mo, pulling on grey skinny jeans and a black jumper, he grabbed his weapon of choice and concealed it in the waistband of his jeans. Couldn't leave without some sort of protection when dealing with oily back stabbing assholes. He grabbed a coat because it was starting to get cool now.

Leaving the apartment He Tian blinked in the autumn sunshine and got out his phone to message his brother.

HE TIAN: Cheng, do you know where She Li is these days?

Cheng: You’re out early, boyfriend throw you out?

HE TIAN: Fuck you. Do you know where I can find him?

Cheng: I haven’t seen him for a while, why do you ask?

HE TIAN: Uncle wants me to talk to him.

Cheng: I’ll ask around and see if anyone knows his whereabouts.

HE TIAN: Appreciate it.

Cheng: Tian, are you okay?

He Tian looked at this phone screen for what felt like an eternity, people were asking him that a lot lately. What, was he that fucking obvious? He thought he hid it well the things he was subjected to. When you had been beaten and abused for as long as he had, you get used to brushing it off and getting the fuck on with your life. What was normalcy anyway?

HE TIAN: Yeah. Hows your wound?

Cheng: Throbbing like a bitch.

HE TIAN: Good.

Cheng: You’re such a little shit.

HE TIAN: I’ll be waiting.

He Tian walked to the store down from his building and went inside to buy a bottle of water. He planned to grab some breakfast, then hopefully go and tick Mr Obvious She Li from his list of leads. She Li definitely didn't go to the same school as the rest of them, Tian was pleased because if that silver haired mother fucker went to his school, he would have probably killed him by now. He Tian had never forgotten what Mo nearly did for his so called friend in middle school. With friends like She Li, who needs enemies. 

He Tian was certain that asshole would still be linked to organised crime, once you’re in its impossible to get out, but the question needed answers…..was She Li a 49er like him now here in Bejing, or had he been moved to a different city or even working for a rival gang? Tian could well imagine She Li stetting up his own gang to buck the current regime headed up by the Triad Dragon Head, Mr Jian. In the past She Li had been predictable cattle, following orders like a good little boy. He was always strutting around trying to act big, so he could gain favour with the organisation and get inducted into a triad as an official member.

Finding a little shop where he could sit outside in the cool autumn weather, he ordered some congee and barley tea, settling down to wait for Cheng to get back to him. In their organisation there was nothing they couldn't find, if you ran or hid they would find you, corner you like a rat in a hole and crack your neck.

Right on schedule his phone chimed.

Cheng: He’s here in Bejing, but he’s under the bosses for Hong Kong, he’s not part of the Bejing group.

HE TIAN: But under Uncle still?

Cheng: Yes.

HE TIAN: Perfect, location?

Cheng: I’ll send you the address now.

HE TIAN: Why is he here then and not in Hong Kong?

Cheng: Dunno.

HE TIAN: You’re so helpful.

Cheng: Leave me in peace I was spending my morning doing something more pleasurable than being your fucking gopher.

He Tian snorted at his phone, and shook his head, he didn't want to know the ins and outs of his stoic older brother’s sex life, no that didn't bear thinking about at all. When his phone chimed again it was the address, so he opened it in his maps and got busy finding out where to locate She Li.

Halfway through his search his busy phone sounded again, fucking hell trying to work here!

Momo: You left.

HE TIAN: Morning, you looked so peaceful I didn’t have the heart to wake you.

Momo: You going to be okay?

HE TIAN: Yeah, just some people searching to do, I don’t have to meet my Uncle thankfully.

Momo: Good.

HE TIAN: Go back to sleep, my little Momo.

Momo: Can’t, I had a dream and when I woke up I couldn't do what I wanted to do and now I’m hard.

HE TIAN: What kind of dream was it? Was I in it?

Momo: Yes, I dreamt about the first time I fucked you.

He Tian surreptitiously crossed and recrossed his legs under the table at the shop, apparently Sunday morning was a horny morning for everybody today, and he was out here working his ass off when there was a hard and needy Mo at home who needed some relief. Fuck! He was tempted to blow off seeing She Li and go home immediately, but the thought of his Uncle was enough to keep his ass firmly in the chair.

There was nothing to say he couldn’t ‘aid’ Mo though.

HE TIAN: Did you wake up wanting to pound my ass and I wasn’t there?

Momo: Yes.

HE TIAN: It’s been a while.

Momo: Just thinking about how tight you would be….

HE TIAN: So when I get back?

Momo: I’m gonna fuck your brains out.

HE TIAN: I’m going to be gone a while, you probably need to blow some steam before then huh?

Momo: Already on it.

HE TIAN: Switch to video call!

Momo: NO.

HE TIAN: Just do it Mo, I’ll keep the sound down, no one is around, show me!

Just when he thought that Momo was going to chicken out, his phone rang with a call and he accepted it grinning when his screen was filled with the image of Mo lying down, legs spread, the sheets were thrown off to the side and the image went from the ribs down to Shan’s curling toes. Tian could clearly see a tense flexing, pale muscled arm and his gaze followed it down to a busy fist, which was wrapped around Shan’s morning wood.

Aah he wished he was there, this was not the place to get a raging hard on, but his cock didn't know that.

“Hmm.” Mo’s quiet moan sounded very low from the speaker of his phone.

“It looks very hard.” He Tian kept his words generic just in case anyone was listening to him.

“Fuck….” Shan’s fist was wrapped tightly around the head and Tian could see it was shiny with clear fluid, his hand was moving quicker now, was having He Tian watch a turn on? His little perverted Mo.

“Wish I was there, I could sit on it.” He Tian was desperately trying to keep the silly grin off his face, 

“Aah…Tian.” He Tian could barely hear Mo’s low sexy voice, he wished he was there to hear his name coming from Mo’s panting lips.

“You should come.” Tian brought the screen closer and watched intently as Mo’s arm and wrist were a blur, his fist was frantic on his cock, working the shaft tightly and squeezing his fingers in a ring around the head, over and over. It was like watching the best porn ever!

“AHH MMmmm!” He Tian bit his lip when Shan came. He shot a big spurt of come on his abs and then groaned as more white fluid oozed from the head and down his slowing fingers.

“That was awesome.” Tian’s voice was low and horny.

“You’re a fucking deviant, go get your work done and I will see you later.” Shan’s voice was out of breath, and Tian’s last view was of Mo holding up his come covered hand up before the video click off.

Feeling happier than he had in days, Tian tapped on his maps again and looked at where the address was. It looked like it was in the hotel and bar area of the seedier part of town, some club. Cursing that he had to do this shit on his day off, he stood and went to the busier road to wave a taxi down, getting in he gave the driver the address.

The car winded it’s way through the late morning traffic and before long it pulled up outside a dark building with a shiny black door. He Tian paid his fare and stepped out of the door, he looked up and checked the signs and numbers before walking up to the gaudy entrance.

Most businesses who operate during the night wouldn’t be open at 10.45am, it would be empty of life except maybe for cleaners, but his knock was answered quickly, because most triad businesses were a cover for whatever was going on behind the scenes, gambling, prostitution, drugs, loans, smuggling stolen goods, trafficking anything. You name it, and the organisation had a hand in it.

When the door swung open, a tall muscled guy with a knife scar running down his cheek scowled when he spotted He Tian.

“We don’t serve juveniles, fuck off.” The man crossed his arms and indicated with his chin that Tian should walk away.

“How about you let me in, don't make me call Wang Zhan.” He Tian got out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found the number for Wang Zhan, the Red Pole who was in charge when it came to 49ers in Bejing.

When the man paused, He Tian pressed the call button and smiled when Zhan answered.

“He Tian what can I do for you, good work with the Lee Bakery they’re paying up now.” Wang Zhan sounded pleased with He Tian’s efforts.

“Can you help me, I am on business for Uncle and this fuckface wont let me in the club, can you clear the way?” He Tian’s voice was overly loud and he grinned evilly when the tall muscled man flushed angrily.

“Here.” He Tian handed his phone to the man.

“Yes, yes sir, I just thought he was a punk kid trying to get a fuck, you know we have to be wary about the cops rolling up if underage kids are here. Yes sir.” The man hung up the phone and handed back to He Tian.

“Come in, do you need to see the manager?” The man ushered He Tian in politely like he hadn’t just told him to fuck off.

“No actually I’m looking for a 49er called She Li, anyone here by that name?” He Tian shoved his phone in his pocket and looked around. A sex club huh? So likely behind the scenes prostitutes would be offered to anyone stupid enough to part with their money, then they would be rolled by pimps for extra money so their spouses didn’t find out or the prostitute would give false claims of rape and the gangsters ask for hush money to make it all go away. It was all about squeezing every yen they could from the club goers. More money = happier Boss.

“She Li? He’s busy right now.” The man shook his head like it was a common occurrence.

“Its 11am on Sunday and I’d rather be anywhere than this cess pool, so show me where he is because its urgent I speak to him.” He Tian wanted this fucking car crash to get sorted asap.

“Mouthy shit, respect your elders. He’s through here, in the back rooms.” The scarred man started walking towards a door marked ‘Private’ which was situated behind the desk where patrons ‘checked in’.

He Tian followed the man through the door into a quiet unassuming office, then the man opened a false panel to reveal another door. When this door opened and there was a corridor which had numerous doors on both sides, it was so darkly decorated it was hard to see with the low lighting.

“He’s in number 6.” The man pointed down the corridor, then bored he turned and left He Tian to it.

He Tian walked down to the door marked six and opened it. Inside the room was decorated plainly but everything was dark blood red, including the bed which was situated in the centre of the room.

The sight that greeted him made his eyebrows hike up, because on the bed were three men all lying on their sides, back to back. In the middle, fucking the pretty boy in front and being fucked by a muscled hottie from behind, was She Li. He was unmistakable with his paler skin and silver hair, the room was filled with moans and the sound of flesh slapping together, whipping out his phone he snapped a picture to use as blackmail in the future, what? Quickly putting his phone away, laughed loudly to make sure they heard him.

“Shit, She Li didn’t anyone ever tell you never to sample the products in our line of work?” He Tian’s amused voice startled the occupants on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about time that silver haired bastard made an appearance!


	30. Dirtying your hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian has a memorable encounter with Shi Lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Sorry its so late, I have had my brother here for 2 weeks visiting, so its not been conducive too writing gay gangster smut! I am back though, writing another chapter, can't believe I'm at chapter 30!
> 
> Again thanks for reading, I do appreciate anybody who takes the time to sit and read this!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xx

He Tian sat on the edge of the bed and stifled a grin when She Li cursed loudly.

“Why don't you tell your girlfriends to leave and we can have a little discussion.” That fucking hypocrite She Li, how many times had he busted their balls about being gay and here he was enjoying two at a time! Mo had lost a lot of his middle school friends because She Li told them about how He Tian was chasing after Mo and spread the rumour that Shan was gay too. It had been true, but that asshole made Mo’s last year of middle school a lot lonelier than it should have been.

“Get out.” She Li sounded pissed as he shoved the cutie he was nailing off his dick and groaned disappointedly when the guy behind him pulled out, he looked at He Tian impatiently. The two escorts gathered their clothes from the floor and walked out, leaving Tian alone with She Li.

“What the fuck are you doing here? I thought I would never see your smug face again.” She Li sat up and pulled off his condom. He shook out a cigarette from the packet on the bedside table and lit it with a silver lighter. There was the crackling sound of burning tobacco as She Li inhaled and then exhaled.

“Need to talk to you.” Tian leaned back on an elbow on the rumpled sheet nonchalantly, like the silver haired boy on the bed wasn't still very naked and still very hard.

“You’re still a handsome shit He Tian, hell if you wanna take their place I would be game.” She Li was obviously regaining he usual cocky attitude.

“In which position?” Tian was in enough of a good mood finding his ‘lead’ quickly and with little hassle, that he decided to play along.

“I always wondered if you were as rough as you looked, bet you enjoyed fucking Mo Guan Shan bloody back in middle school. I guess he turned out to be a little gay slut huh? You were always panting after him.” She Li’s smile was taunting, a red rag to a bull.

Lightening quick He Tian dove up the bed, trapping She Li’s forearms beneath his knees, then he took great pleasure in smashing a heavy elbow down into that smirking face. When She Li gasped as blood pored from his nose, Tian had his good hand around his neck before any more shit came out of that manipulative mouth.

“You fuck…..” She Li coughed, gagging when his throat was squeezed and a thumb lightly pressed his oesophagus.

“I thought you liked it rough? This is the way I like it, you’re not enjoying my particular brand of love She Li?” He Tian smiled down into that beautiful face and watched as it went slightly purple.

Tian heard a moan and shook his head, that crazy bastard was still hard! He could feel it pressing against his ass. Laughing he ground down on that cock viciously, knowing he was crushing it, making She Li cried out. He Tian squeezed She Li’s throat tighter.

“Guess you enjoy a little asphyxiation play huh asshole?” When those golden eyes grew heated and She Li whimpered, Tian cursed. He would NOT get this sick fuck off for free. Easing back with his thumb, he loosened his grip enough so that the man beneath him could draw in a greedy breath.

“My current…cough…lover….cough…enjoys all sorts of shit you wouldn't even comprehend.” She Li looked like he wasn’t at all happy with that statement. Boo fucking hoo.

He Tian reached down picking up the still lit cigarette from the bed, it had burned a hole in the red sheet, and put it between his lips sucking in a greedy draw. Hmm! How he had missed this, the burn of nicotine on his tongue was so familiar. He had quit smoking about five months earlier because he was sick of Mo banging on and on at him that it would kill him. Little did Mo know that there were so many things in his life which could kill him, cigarettes seemed low down on the list in comparison. He did it anyway, for Shan. Stabbing out the butt in an ash tray on the bedside table, he wondered if it counted as falling off the wagon if it was only one draw?

“If you left weird stains on my jeans, I’m gonna beat the shit out of you. Talk about Mo again like that and I will beat the shit out of you, brother or no brother.” He Tian got off She Li and stood beside the bed, arms loose at his sides. He remained alert because that asshole was a sneaky fucker and he wouldn’t put it passed him to try something.

“Any day, you’ve just demonstrated that you’re just my type.” She Li croaked as he shot Tian a middle finger. Rubbing his throat he swung his long muscled legs off the bed and stood, pulling on his boxers from the pile of clothes on the floor. 

“Ask your fucking questions, I gather from that ‘brother’ that we are officially in the same business now?” She Li finished dressing, pulling on dark blue jeans and a dark blue dress shirt. Had he been here all night, clubbing then sex?

“Yeah I’ve been in this fucking business a long time, you were just a wannabe in middle school, who did you have to fuck or kill to get made into a 49er?” He Tian was pissed with himself because he sounded exactly like those knuckle draggers at his office, but She Li had just been an errand boy while Tian had been under the thumb of his Uncle for some time.

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Was that one of your questions? If there’s nothing else….I want to go grab some lunch.” She Li pulled on is black shoes and tried to stride past He Tian, but a heavy hand on his chest stopped him.

“I’m here on business, do you know Liu Jung, Chen Xi Po or Huang Feng?” These were the names of Jian Yi’s attackers.

“Why? Who did they piss off to get the black dog snapping after them?” She Li flung his hand off angrily.

“Black dog?” He Tian cocked his head at the nickname, as nicknames went it wasn't too bad. He had been called worse.

“Just something I've heard you being called before, because you're such a good boy, woof.” She Li smirked at him, making Tian want to drive his good fist into that face just to smash the smirk off.

Before She Li had a chance to react He Tian barged forward and spun him around, shoving the boy into the mirrored door, he caught a wrist and pressed it up between She Li’s shoulder blades.

“Okay you know how this goes, I will ask you this once only, I need to find out who was pulling their strings, do you know them or not?” He Tian spoke low in She Li’s ear, he had grown impatient with these games.

“Aaah! Fucking He Tian! No, I’ve never heard of them, fuck you!” She Li shouted when He Tian wrenched his wrist even more.

“If I find out you’re involved with them in anyway, this is not going to end well for you, them or their master. Got it?” He Tian released She Li and stood at the door, he was finished with this shit, time to get back to Mo.

“Asshole.” She Li muttered under his breath, swiping at the slow dripping blood from his nose, which had started up again. “I don’t know them, I’ll ask around, happy?” 

“Yes. I want you to contact me if anyone in your group has heard of those boys or their master.” He Tian stuffed his hand in She Li’s back pocket and pulled out a shiny silver phone, he fired a quick message from to his own mobile, smiling when it binged.

“Fine. Seen Jian Yi lately? Is he still as hot as he used to be?” She Li looked at himself in the mirrored door and flick his fingers through his hair, straightening it so it didn’t look so ‘threesome’.

“Hotter.” Tian fiddled with his phone, saving She li’s contact details immediately.

“Is he single? He always looked like he would enjoy cock.” She Li opened the door and the two boys stepped out into the dark corridor.

“He only enjoys one cock, same cock he's always enjoyed.” He Tian walked ahead and tapped on the connecting door to the outer sex club.

“You tried with him didn't you? Me too, that dude….his friend, he was an oblivious fuck, he didn’t appreciate what was on a plate in front of him.” She Li followed behind Tian, and they both squinted as they stepped out into the lighter reception area.

“Don’t worry Jian Yi is getting the cock the always wanted, he has no need for a disgustingly well used dick like yours. Call me if you find anything , its urgent so don't fuck about.” He Tian stared at She Li, his gaze heavy with threat. 

“Fuck you He Tian, nice to see you again, don't come back asshole unless you want to take me up on my offer!” She Li shouted after He Tian as he exited the club and swore as his eyes struggled to adjust to the blazing sunshine outside.

He Tian immediately contacted his Uncle because he didn't want to delay anymore. He brought his Uncle’s contact information up and hoped that his call would go straight to voice mail.

The mobile rang and rang, Tian was starting to get hopeful when someone answered and then he cringed when his Uncle’s low voice sounded from the speaker.

“Nephew.” 

“Uncle. I spoke to Jian Yi about who he thought would be a likely candidate and he gave me a name, She Li, he is a member of our Hong Kong group. I’ve just attended a club down town to question him, he maintains that he does not know of the three attackers or their boss, but he’s going to ask around, so I am still awaiting any new information. Is there anything else you wish of me Uncle with regard to the matter?”

“Where are you?” His Uncle sounded irritated.

“Walking towards a busy area where I can get a cab, shall I come to the office?” Please say no, He Tian pleaded internally.

“Get a cab to this address, I want to speak with you.” His uncle reeled off an address and Tian waved down a cab, passing the address to the taxi driver as he got in.

“Is this work…?” He Tian didn't have anything with him, no mask, no weapon, well one weapon.

“Just get here.” His Uncle hung up and Tian cursed so loudly and luridly the driver looked embarrassed.

The taxi pulled up in front of an expensive high rise, it was much nicer than the one he was living in, which indicated its level of monetary value. When Tian got to the reception the man on the desk wasn't what you would normally expect at a posh building, he looked a little rough around the edges, clearly a member of the organisation.

“I’m here to see my Uncle.” The man looked at He Tian like he was dog shit on his shoes, but he nodded and indicated the lifts in the corner.

The lifts were huge and plush, with a leather seat and a lush green plant, it went all the way to the top, the penthouse suite obviously. Did his Uncle own this whole building? That wouldn’t surprise him. When the doors finally dinged open, they lead straight into a huge suite which had a large open living area, there was a huge L shaped black leather sofa and on it was his Uncle sitting there with a black suit on, a black shirt unbuttoned and no tie for once. Was this as casual as his uncle got?

“Nephew. Come here.” The Head leaned back against the couch, propping his arms along the back of the cushions.

“Uncle.” He Tian walked over to where the Head was sitting and stood in front of him, he bowed slightly just for good measure.

“So you have come to an impasse? One shitty lead and you’re giving up?” That dark gaze locked onto his and he couldn’t look away.

“Uncle what else can I do, without information how can I follow up on something which isn’t there?” He Tian had been grasping at straws when he followed up on She Li.

“Are you dense?” He Tian stumbled back fractionally when his Uncle suddenly sat forward, his elbows resting on expensively tailored knees.

“Uncle?…….Oomph!” He Tian sucked in a breath and felt his heart drop when his Uncle suddenly drew his fist back and punched him in the stomach, effectively bringing him to his knees at his Uncle’s feet. He Tian coughed and hacked desperately trying to get air into his lungs.

“Go to the prison, speak to those fucks and get information from them.” Tian cried out when cruel hands fisted his hair, yanking his head back. Why did he always go for his hair, why? At this rate he would be bald if his uncle pulled any harder.

“Only family can visit prisoners, I won’t be able to get in.” He Tian shook his head, what the fuck did his Uncle want from him, how was he supposed to get in to speak to them? Would they even talk candidly to the person who put them in prison? Fuck no.

“Maybe you should just be sent to prison then? Hmm what crime can we get you thrown in jail for?” A smile like He Tian had never seen before graced the Head’s lips, a finger came out to stroke his cheek.

“Uncle?” He Tian was terrified, this is what he had been waiting for, he had waited for the moment where his uncle would do something extreme like this. Was this his Uncle’s chance to get rid of him? People get murdered in prison all the time. He was fucked.

“Maybe drugs or prostitution, I like the idea of you being sentenced for being a dutiful whore. Murder?” His Boss’s thumb brushed his bottom lip and He Tian freaked out a little, he tried to yank away from the fist in his hair.

“No! Uncle, I will find a way to get in to speak to them, I can do it.” He Tian was sick of rock bottom, most people when they reach rock bottom have the feeling that they can only go up from then on. He felt none of that, would he be forced to go to prison? He would beg on the floor on his hands and knees to prevent that. He had a life, a life with Mo Guan Shan and he wanted to go to fucking University. He wanted happy ever after for fucksake!

“See that wasn’t hard was it? Why do you always have to make things difficult for me He Tian? You always make me feel so frustrated.” His uncle put a ridiculously strong arm around his waist, hauling Tian close effectively keeping him still.

He Tian struggled for the first time of his life, he wanted away from this psycho.

“Do you like living in my apartment He Tian? Perhaps it would be better to throw you in jail, one less pet to keep in the lap of luxury? Would you go back to your father if I threw you out?” His’s uncle’s evil face was all he could see, he was so strong and he grew pale and sweaty, he did not want his Uncle pressing against him.

He tian shook his head, anything but that, he would rather tolerate his Uncle any day.

“Thought not. Stop fucking about nephew, or I will put you out the equation, perhaps your brother would be an apt replacement?” He Tian shook his head adamantly this time. He wasn't sure if the Boss had much to do with He Cheng, it seemed like He Tian was the only sibling he had singled out for his attention.

“No, leave my brother alone, I will do as you say uncle, please just leave Cheng alone, he hasn’t done anything wrong. I will do everything I can to getting to visit them.” He Tian’s eyes widened when his Uncle’s hand skimmed under the hem of his top and traced his belt at the very centre of his back.

“What’s this?” He Tian’s stomach flipped over when the Head found his knife, drawing it out, he waved in front of his face.

“For protection.” Why hadn’t he left it at home or in his jacket, he expected the Head to slit his throat or worse.

“Are you good with this?” The tip of the knife slid down his cheek and he swallowed nervously.

“Yes Uncle.” He Cheng had taught him everything he knew about welding a knife, he wanted Tian to be the strongest, even stronger than him.

“Is it sharp?” No sooner had those words left his mouth, his Uncle brought the knife down and slashed it across his thigh cutting a deep wound about two inches long, it was too close to major veins and arteries.

“Aaaah! Yes.” Was it sharp?! What the actual fuck?

“Good, keep it that way, you never know when you may need to protect yourself.” Tian froze, his Uncle had an uncanny knack of doling out veiled threats, which he always took very seriously.

“Yes Uncle. Can I go now, I have school tomorrow I have to do my homework?” Blood was starting to slowly soak his jeans.

“Go, don't forget use any means possible He Tian. Any.” His Uncle sat back against the sofa cushions, arms draped along the top again, like nothing ever happened.

“Uncle.” He Tian clasped a hand to his thigh and hobbled across the living area back to the lift. He stabbed his finger on the button and sighed with relief when the doors opened and he could get the fuck out of there. The lift went down and he walked passed the smirking guard, head held high and waved a taxi down outside.

He had to get back to his apartment, he needed to patch up this wound because the blood was soaking down to his knee now. Would Shan help him or leave him again? Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking, if I got 10,000 views on my story would any of you have any special requests to commemorate it with?? 
> 
> A special chapter? A special Ship! Anything.


	31. Blood, sweat and tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian goes in search of a helping hand....for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaa! That guy! I LOVE brother Qiu, I want him to appear more in 19 days, I hope Old Xian writes in him lots!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> x

He Tian head was a mess, he couldn’t think straight all he wanted to do was go to the nearest adult and tell them ‘My uncle is an abusive cunt, he’s violent, I don’t know what he’s going to fucking do next. I feel like I’m having a heart attack, my chest is so tight I’m gonna die, I want to feel safe, please help me’, but to utter those words would go against everything that was ingrained in him from birth. Don’t show emotion, don’t be the victim - be the aggressor, don’t cry, train until you bleed, until you can fight the strongest and win. Obey always, obedience or be beaten until you know your place. Always show deference to the Dragon Head, the continuation of the organisation is everything.

Tian sat conflicted in the back of the taxi, his hand was pressed tightly to the cut, it would need a staple or two. He knew there was a first aid kit at his apartment, but if he went home Mo would ask him about the wound and he wasn’t even sure he could get his mouth to shape the words. There was a first aid kit at He Cheng’s too, but again the questions would start and he wasn’t ready to tell his brother what their Uncle had been doing to He Tian since the moment they were placed in his Uncle’s care.

Not sure if he was doing the right thing he gave the taxi driver Jian Yi’s address.

=================================================

By the time the taxi pulled up in front of Jian Yi’s place He Tian was feeling woozy. Not that he’d lost a significant amount of blood, he was just a bit…shell shocked. Paying the driver he limped over to Yi’s door and hoped with all of his might that somebody was there.

When the door opened he stepped back and his hand automatically went to the knife at his lower back. A huge white haired dude with a crew cut answered the door. Relaxing He Tian moved his hand away, it was of course brother Qiu, one of Jian Yi’s ‘protectors’. He was aware that Qiu was tasked with watching Jian Yi. Qiu was there officially for Mrs Jian, did he know He Tian was there as a spy unofficially for Mr Jian? Probably, they were from the same organisation after all.

“Yes?” Qiu arched an eyebrow and took in his pale face and bloodied hand.

“Can I….is there…is there somebody who can….I need to patch up my leg.” He Tian struggled to put two words together to create a coherent sentence.

“Is Yi there? Zhan Xi?” He Tian was trying not to sound desperate.

“They’re sleeping. Go to a clinic.” Qiu started to close the door.

“You know they’ll ask questions I can’t answer, I need help to staple the wound the cast makes it hard, have you got a first aid kit here?” He Tian felt like if he didn't sit down soon he was going to pass out.

Qiu hesitated, then thankfully opened the door to let him in.

“Go and sit the fuck down before you keel over.” Qiu pointed to the sofa and walked over to the kitchen, He Tian could hear him going through the cupboards and cursing until he found what he was looking for. When he retuned to He Tian and dropped to his feet, Tian almost laughed when he saw that the Jian family owned a first aid kit that rivalled his own.

“Take your jeans off so I can see the wound, one leg is soaked with blood.” The white haired man opened the kit and started rummaging around taking out a staple gun, bandages, gauze, tape and antibacterial liquid.

Tian unfastened his buttons, he struggled to lift his ass up but he eventually wriggled his jeans over his hips, but he couldn’t get the material off, the wet bloody leg was sticking to him like glue.

“Shit, its painful to watch, here I’ll do it.” The man grabbed his jeans and muscled them off, ignoring He Tian’s hiss of pain when the rough fabric finally ripped free of his legs.

“Stay still.” He Tian had little warning as the older man put a big hand on his injured left thigh and spread it out so he could get a good look at the wound. He doused his hands in antibacterial wash, then pulled on gloves. A professional huh?

“I’m not moving an inch, the room is spinning.” Tian collapsed back on the sofa cushions and prayed they didn’t get blood on the rug or the sofa, Mrs Jian was scary when she was pissed.

“You haven’t lost too much blood, but its enough to look impressive. Its deep, gonna need two staples, but I have to clean it first. Its gonna hurt like a bastard.” Qiu paused as if to say ‘Ready?’.

He Tian braced himself for the white hot sting of the antibacterial wash being soaked into his wound, and he tried not to cry out when Qiu scrubbed the shit out of it until he felt like he was stuffing the whole piece of gaze in there, but it was hard.

“AAH! Fuck, it hurts.” He Tian hissed and tried not to jerk his thigh away from that big hand.

“Oh shut up, you can take it.” The older man shook his head and reached to dab at the sluggishly flowing blood which oozed from the wound. He reached for the staple gun and holding the edges of the wound together he snipped the first staple right through his sliced flesh.

“Ummm! Fucking bastard, give me some warning before you just do it!” Tian growled at the guy when pain rang through him, making the room swim.

“I’m going to do it again, so you better take a deep breath.” Qiu’s lips quirked like he was having the time of his life. Taking the wound again he carefully snipped the last staple in place.

“No, I’m really feeling it, I feel like I’m going to pass out.” He Tian was normally reasonably good with pain, but this time it was making his head spin like a top.

“Stop being a baby, it’s not that bad.” Qiu gave the wound another douse with antibacterial fluid for good measure.

“Fuck!” He Tian hissed when the older man pressed a pressure bandage to his wound, sealing it all up.

He Tian became aware of two whispering voices.

“I can’t fucking believe they’re…in the middle my living room!” He Tian could hear a whispering indignant voice that could only be Jian Yi.

“There is no other way to say it, it does sound like they’re fucking.” Zhan Xi’s low voice whispered back.

“What are we gonna do? Mo is going to be devastated, although if he tries to take on Brother Qiu he’s going to get his ass kicked from here to Hong Kong!” Jian Yi voice sounded distraught.

“Shouldn’t we give them a chance to explain?” Zhan Xi was the voice of reason, always.

Qui rolled his eyes at the ceiling and began cleaning up the mound of gauze and empty pieces of cellophane from the bandages.

“Where the fuck did you listening from?” He Tian’s voice was loud in the quiet room.

“Umm ‘It’s gonna hurt like a bastard’. I didn’t think you were a catcher Tian, but umm really right here in my own living room? I want to call Mo right this second and tell him his boyfriend is fucking about with a suspicious older dude!” Jian Yi’s voice was rich with righteous indignation.

Qiu didn’t even look offended, he just got up and took the rubbish to the kitchen and returned for Tian’s bloodied jeans. Picking them up, he walked over to the washing machine and threw them in on a cold wash. He really was a professional, every good gangster knew you never washed blood with warm or hot water, that shit cooked on if you did that.

“You are delusional Yi, for fucksake come around the sofa and see for yourself.” He Tian warily sat up to test the waters on his head, he was pleased it had downgraded from a tornado to a light whirling spin.

“I don’t want to see you…..maybe I will just take a peek to check….” Jian Yi’s blushing face appeared over the edge of the sofa, making He Tian looked up with a ‘See? you crazy fuck’ look on his face.

“Perverted voyeur.” Zhan Xi’s voice sounded like this was something he was used to seeing.

“Umm it sounded like, ehem it did sound like you guys were going at it, not that I was listening, I mean it was just to catch you!” Jian Yi looked the picture of innocence as he finally walked around and sat at the end of the sofa.

“Uh huh.” Zhan Xixi’s voice sounded unconvinced as he walked around the sofa to take in He Tian in his boxers, white bandage blazing on his blood stained leg.

“Shit He Tian what the fuck happened to you?” Xi went to the kitchen and came back with a wet clean dish towel and gave it to Tian so he could clean his leg.

“Cut myself shaving.” He Tian leaned over and began scrubbing the blood off his leg, he was surprised by how far down the trail of dried blood went, nearly all the way to his ankle.

“Yeah right, you look like hell, look at the state of you, you’re all fucked up dude.” Zhan Xi took in He Tian and all his present wounds, bruises and cast. Tian was pleased his bruised dick and balls were covered up.

“Occupational hazard.” He Tian shrugged and smiled. “Can you loan me some jeans so I can get home?”

“Not until you tell me what’s going on He Tian.” Jian Yi could be a stubborn bastard when he wanted.

“Got into a disagreement with a knife, the knife won.” He Tian finally finished cleaning the blood, his leg didn’t look so gruesome now, in fact the wound hadn’t been that big, just deep.

“Who had the knife?” This came from brother Qiu who had his phone out, typing away at a message of some kind.

“I was careless, it won’t happen again. Thank you for your services, my wound feels like shit, but you stopped it bleeding so thank you again.” The white haired man just nodded, as if to say ‘no biggie’.

“Wow, Tian I never knew you could say thank you.” Jian Yi looked shocked, did he say thank you so little? Probably, he wasn’t one to admit when he was wrong, and he wasn’t. Normally.

“Only to the appropriate people. Some jeans unless you want me to sit here in my ball bags?” Tian reached down to scratch his balls, just to wind Yi up.

“Oi! I’ll go get you some jeans don’t do that again on my sofa!” Jian Yi stomped off in a huff to get some jeans.

“You always know how to deal with him.” Zhan Xi sounded a bit ticked off.

“Hey he’s easy to set off, you know that. I won’t be here much longer, I just needed to get stitched up and clean before I go home. Mo would have freaked out if I came home covered in blood.” He Tian caught the jeans that Jian Yi threw at him when he returned from his bedroom.

“I will take you home on my bike.” Brother Qiu, reached for a bike jacket and a helmet by the door.

Pulling on the jeans, which were a bit narrow in the leg for him, he stood up and fastened them. Nodding to the older guy, he turned and winked at Zhan Xi and Jian Yi.

“He Tian wait!” Zhan Xi’s voice was loud as Tian strode past him and out the door with the older man.

“Later XiYi.” He shortened it to the name the girls called the two boys at school.

“Get me out of here before they start asking questions I can’t answer.” Tian pulled on the pillion helmet Qui handed to him and mounted the back of a gorgeous looking black Ducati Diavel motorcycle. 

“I live at…” He Tian fastened the strap under his chin, and tried not to wince when the position on the bike pulled at his new staples.

“I know where you live He Tian.” Qiu started up the bike and roared off.


	32. A whole lot of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian meets up with Mo Guan Shan and they have an impromptu date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> Here is some fluff.
> 
> You're welcome!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> P.S. I think I got through this chapter without mentioning cock once! Oh wait, hahah oh well I tried ;)

When brother Qiu roared up to his apartment complex He Tian had worked out what he was going to say to Mo, he would tell him he had been working and got into a bit of a customer disagreement which ended up in him being injured. Mo would buy that right?

Swinging his leg off the beautiful bike, He Tian roved his eyes over it. What a machine, the distance seemed to fly by in the hands of the clearly skilled Qiu, they had zipped in and out of traffic with minimal effort. Taking off the spare helmet he handed it over to the older man.

“Thanks again for patching me up.” He Tian started to walk away and then stopped and turned back. “Got any ideas how I can get into the juvenile reform centre in Bejing to visit prisoners who I’m not related to?”.

The white haired man took his helmet off and unzipped his motorcycle jacket, pulling out his phone the man unlocked it and scrolled through his contacts until he obviously found the one he was after. Hitting the call button Qiu handed the phone over to He Tian.

It started to ring and Tian waited impatiently for the call to pick up, he was now running seriously late. So much for only being out for a little while, Mo was going to be pissed.

“Qiu, did you forget something?” He Tian was shocked to hear his brother’s voice at the end of the line.

“Umm its Tian, I asked brother Qiu for some advice on how to get in to visit some prisoners at the juvenile reform centre in Bejing and he obviously assumed that you were the person to help me. Can you Cheng?” He Tian arched his eyebrow at the older man who just stood there stoic, not saying a fucking word.

“Tian why are you with Qiu in the first place?” Cheng’s voice sounded shocked that he was with the white haired guy.

“I was at Jian Yi’s and he gave me a lift home on his bike. Can you help me?” He Tian was starting to feel little impatient, what was it about big brothers and being nosy bastards?

“Why do you need to get into a fucking prison Tian?” Cheng sounded ultra suspicious.

“It for Uncle.” He Tian knew that Cheng wouldn’t question his Uncle’s order.

“Oh, I know a guard who is on our payroll at the juvenile centre, I can contact him if you need to get in, but its hard to visit prisoners, you’re better off getting someone on the inside to do the job for you.” He Cheng said this matter of factly, like ‘oh if you wanna off someone? We can use our guys on the inside. Easy.’

“You know Uncle, I have to do it personally. I’m not trying to get rid of them, I just need to talk to them about something.” Cheng would know that Tian had no choice, if the Dragon Head asked you to do something, then you fucking did it no questions asked.

“Right, leave it with me I will call him, he owes us gambling debts so he will be easy to manipulate.” Cheng’s voice was reassuring over the line.

“Cheng…..” He Tian hesitated, he wanted to tell his brother all about what had happened, but he had been hiding everything from Cheng for so long, he wouldn't know where to start.

“Yeah?” Cheng’s low voice resonated with concern.

“Please, can you do it as quick as possible.” Tian wanted to just scream for help, but the He family didn’t admit to such frailty.

“What’s wrong He Tian you sound fucking weird?” He Cheng was starting to sound like he was going to put the phone down and come right over to see him.

“Nothing, just if you can do it for me it would save my neck.” Literally. “I’m giving you back to Qiu, I’m sure he needs to get back to his Jian Yi babysitting duties. Later.” He Tian walked over to where Qiu was leaning on his motorcycle and handed the mobile back.

He Tian was curious as hell when the man waved him off imperiously and turned around. He put the phone to his ear and started talking to his brother with a low voice, but He Tian couldn’t make out what they were saying. What did they say about nosy younger brothers?

When he realised that he couldn’t eavesdrop, He Tian shrugged and began walking towards his building, should he stop at the shop and buy some snacks? Most kids their age would be going to cram school this afternoon, but Mo’s mom couldn't afford cram school and Tian didn’t need it seeing as his scores were pretty good, his teachers never had any complaints about his academic standing. So while most students sweated away in some room getting drilled by strict teachers, he and Momo usual just lazed around on a Sunday afternoon doing very little.

Decision made Tian walked to the small store inside his building and grabbed a basket, he threw crispy seaweed in, chocolate (Shan had a sweet tooth), chips and he got some more lube too. Taking his stuff to the counter, he was pleasantly surprised when he saw his Momo standing at the register, paying for some ingredients to make dinner by the looks of it, he had a bottle of lube in his basket too. Pfft.

“Hey.” He Tian snuck up behind Mo, jabbing him in the side, which scared the shit out of him.

“AAh! What the fuck….oh it’s you, bastard.” Mo scowled, was he pissed because he jumped like a scalded cat? Cute.

“Getting supplies?” He Tian grinned down at their matching bottles of lube.

“Fuck off, where have you been? I gave up waiting for you, thought I would get stuff for dinner.” Mo handed his basket over to the girl behind the till, who was momentarily star struck by He Tian’s beauty.

“Hmm, what do you have in mind?” He Tian low key adored Shan’s cooking, he could sit and watch him cook forever.

“I’m making stir fried beef, vegetables and fried rice. You don’t eat enough nutritious food.” Mo blushed and passed some money over for the food.

Was his Momo worried about him? It made Tian’s heart clench that someone out there gave a shit about whether or not he ate his vegetables. Paying for his own items, he ignored the way the girl tried to flirt with him.

“Hey, fancy going for a walk?” Tian took Shan’s bag off him as they exited the store, then he nodded towards the end of the road, there was a park which was kind of nice, full of trees and green shrubs, there were winding walkways which snaked all the way around.

“Umm okay.” Mo nodded and fell into step beside Tian.

They meandered along the road, not in a hurry just slowly walking in the cool autumn evening. The sun was starting to dip down, they said nothing just quietly existing in their own personal bubble. He Tian stole a sideways glance at his boyfriend, the setting sun made Mo’s hair blaze red. He didn’t know what he would ever do without him, it didn’t matter how many times he considered running away to another city or another country to get away from his job and his responsibilities to his uncle, at the end of the day he would stay where Mo Guan Shan was.

“You’re so quiet, what are you thinking about?” Mo looked over at him, finally breaking the comfortable silence.

“I was just thinking how handsome you looked with the sun setting on your hair.” He Tian smiled and he lifted a hand to brush his finger tips through it, as if to catch the flame on his finger tips.

“Shit.” Shan’s face blushed as bright as his hair, he never took compliments well, in fact he hated being complimented on anything.

“You asked.” As they walked He Tian hooked his little finger through Shan’s and they walked like that for a while, entering the park. To the casual onlooker it would seem like they merely brushed hands as they walked side by side.

“Is this a date?” Mo looked around at the quiet park relieved that there was no one around the path they had chosen, nobody could see them holding hands. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to hold hands with Tian, he did, but he knew what this society they lived in would think of two men openly holding hands in public. Sometimes he wished they lived in another country, where they weren’t so strict about homosexuality.

“It can be, when was the last time we went on a date?” He Tian grinned down at Mo, lately it seemed like all they did was fight and fuck. They never just went out purely for the pleasure of each others company.

“I dunno, it was obviously so fucking long ago I can’t remember it at all.” Mo nudged He Tian’s shoulder with his.

“Well it’s a date then! Walking off into the sunset with your lover, its like something from a manhua! So romantic. I’m so romantic, I hope you appreciate me.” He Tian nudged Shan back slightly harder.

“Ha! How can I appreciate someone who bullies me, sexually harasses me, forces me to do unpaid manual labour and makes me fucking crazy half the time?” Mo Guan Shan never backed down, except to this man in front of him. He nudged Tian back with a bit more force.

“But you love me anyway?” He Tian was never one to back down either and snorted as he shoved Mo back, knocking him away slightly.

“I do love you, you moron, but I sometimes wonder why you’re with someone like me.” Mo got into the spirit of things and drove his shoulder back into He Tian’s, shoving the black haired boy slightly off balance. They had long since lost hold of each other’s fingers.

“Someone like you?” He Tian pulled Mo to a stop beside him and held onto Mo’s muscled forearm.

“Well look at you! You’re a fucking angel, you could have anyone, you’re smart, funny, tough as shit, you’re so fucking good to me all the time. Look at me I’m just a common piece of trash in comparison, my dad is in jail, we don’t come from much, I’m dumb, bad tempered and rash. Why do you like me so much Tian?” Mo looked startled that he had said so much.

He Tian sighed and lifted a hand to Shan’s cheek, cupping it firmly, he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes and saw shame there.

“Shan, stop, I’m a fucking piece of shit gangster, I’ve got no future if I stay with the Triad, I’m always out or fucking things up, I’m not perfect in anyway Mo and I never want you to say any of that shit again! You know why I love you? Because you're my soulmate, you’re the other half of me, I can’t exist without you in my life. I’m the one who is grateful when I wake up and find you lying beside me Mo.” He Tian didn’t give a shit if anyone heard them, he lifted his other hand and grabbed the back of Mo’s head bringing their foreheads together, he closed his eyes at the rightness of it.

Mo squeezed his eyes shut and just stayed still, enjoying the small bit of contact in public. When his eyes opened several long, intimate moments later, Tian was staring at him.

“What?” Mo started to get embarrassed the longer He Tian stared at him.

“Momo I was always the one who loved you more, I chased you, hounded you until you relented, if anyone should be doubting whether you love me or not, its me.” He Tian actually look away, which for him was pretty telling. His boyfriend was feeling vulnerable too.

“I love you, you idiot. Just don’t fuck this up.” Shan indicated the two of them. “Don’t fuck US up, I don’t think I could take it. Also you’re not going to run away from me, ever. I will chase you the fuck down.” When Shan looked at He Tian his face was mulish.

He Tian looked a little startled, he had wanted to run, so many times. So many days he had packed a bag only to immediately empty it again. The thought of leaving Mo Guan Shan behind would always make him stop any plans for escape.

“Deal.” He Tian nodded and linked his finger with Shan’s again and they resumed their date in the park.


	33. Healing touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo Guan Shan has a heart of gold and when Tian needs him, he wants to be there to catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so shit at chapter summaries! I think I need to read some tips on how to do them better pfft!
> 
> Anyway these two continue to destroy me, one chapter at a time. So enjoyed the new chapter update! He Cheng and Brother Qiu in the same panel, I squeeeeeeeee'd so loudly, hehe.
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> x

They walked for an hour, chatting and laughing over silly shit, like funny things they had watched on YouTube, how He Tian should come over for dinner one night to Mo Guan Shan’s house, which Tian was so on board with. More of Mo’s mom’s cooking? Yes! Mo told Tian stories about his classmates and how some of them were ‘wanna be’ gangsters trying too hard and that he thought He Tian should show them how it was done in real life.

Both of them would be starting their third year in a few days and everyone would be exam students from then on. Probably the time they could spend together would lessen, as they began preparing to study for the national test. Although Mo wasn’t really much for studying he did want to get into the technical college near his house, so he had to start paying attention and actually giving a shit.

He Tian of course would probably ace all the tests, but he would also be required to study as the work load gets considerably ramped up in third year, especially for the top class and its students. Homework, tests, mock exams, fuck. Days like today where they could lazily walk around a park would be precious time indeed. Add to that He Tian’s ‘extra curricula activities’ and Shan didn’t know how Tian fit it all in. How the fuck had he maintained this life of being an intelligent diligent student, amazing boyfriend, good friend, Class A asshole and doing whatever it was he did when he disappeared for hours at an end?

“Tian…….?” As they approached He Tian’s building Mo decided to be nice. For once.

“Hmm?” Tian sounded distracted, what he wouldn’t give to have insight into his boyfriend’s head.

“It’s gonna be okay.” Mo Guan Shan slung an arm across his boyfriend’s shoulders as they walked back to He Tian’s apartment. That was one thing they could do in public.

“Is it?” He Tian arched an eyebrow at Mo, did he think Shan was joking?

“I just fucking said its gonna be okay, so it will, got it?” Mo shoved Tian away, cursing under his breath.

“Are you trying to comfort me Momo?” He Tian looked incredulous for a second, then grinned evilly.

“Yes, wish I hadn’t bothered now bastard.” Shan’s scowl was firmly in place.

“I just wanted to clarify because it was hard to tell.” He Tian nodded to his doorman and snickered as they walked to his lift. When the doors opened he was reminded about his uncle’s plush lift and his mind went away to a bad place.

“Fuck you chicken shit, stop thinking so much about everything, your head is gonna explode.” Mo tapped his boyfriend on the forehead with his knuckle gently.

“Okay how would you suggest I take my mind off everything then?” Tian shook his head and brought his mind back into the current game.

“I will take care of that.” Shan’s mouth kicked up at the side, was that a flirty grin?! Be still his heart! He Tian smiled at the look on Shan’s face, he guessed Mo was going to be comforting him in another way, once they got up to his apartment. Score. Today was a flirty Momo day, record it for prosperity, they laughed low as the doors opened and He Tian’s neighbour stood there looking startled to see anyone in the lift. Everyone exchanged polite greetings and his neighbour watched nosily as they hurried over to his apartment door. The lady was always looking at them suspiciously.

“That old lady is always looking at me like I’m a piece of shit on her shoe.” Shan burst in the door, threw his bag on the floor kicked off his sneakers and hot footed it to the bathroom.

“I think she’s just checking you out, you know because you’re a sexy boy and she’s an old married lady.” Tian toed off his shoes, hung his coat up and started searching in both bags for the lube. When he found the bottles he tossed them on the bed, he wanted to have a bath so badly, he felt like his Uncle’s touch still lingered on his skin. His feet stuttered to a stopped as remembered he had another bruise and a cut on his body thanks to that crazy fuck.

What was he going to tell Shan? His previous good mood was shattered in an instant, anxiety bled through.

“Hey didn't you say you were going to make dinner? I’m starving I never got any lunch.” He Tian hoped Mo’s mother hen senses would kick in and distract him from pouncing on He Tian straight away.

“Why the fuck are you still missing meals asshole, after mom and me raked you over the coals already?” Shan came out shaking his hands about, clearly not bothering to dry his hands after using the toilet.

“I ate breakfast while I watched you come.” He Tian grinned widely. “Although it was really hard to concentrate on eating.”

“Idiot! Go take a bath, I’ll make dinner and you will eat every single thing, got it dickhead?” Shan stomped over and shoved him towards the bathroom.

Phew. He Tian made his way to the bathroom and quickly filled the tub enough so he could wash without submerging his wounded leg. Taping up his cast in a bag, he climbed into the bath and hissed out a sore breath as his body eased into the hot water. He draped his leg over the lip of the bath to keep his wound dry, then he scrubbed off all the lingering traces of blood from his leg and washed his whole body thoroughly from head to toe.

When he started to washing his hair he winced, his scalp felt tender where the strands had been yanked on. There wasn’t a place on his body that didn’t ache with pain. He hated taking pain medication, but maybe he would have some tablets once he got out of the bath. Rinsing the shampoo from his hair, he quickly soaped his fingers up and washed his asshole and inside thoroughly. Maybe they could have sex without Shan touching his cock at all, he would probably lose his erection if Mo squeezed him too hard, he was fucking sore. Looking down he could see some discolouration on the shaft of his cock. He Tian would just have to be creative if Mo was going to fuck him tonight.

“Are you nearly finished?” Mo popped his head around the bathroom door and his face drooped at the sight of He Tian already out of the bath and drying his hair, a pair of loose black sports shorts already pulled on. Was he disappointed he didn’t get to see anything?

“Done, I’m starving.” He Tian had chosen the shorts he had on because they were long in the leg and covered his white bandage nicely. The time for explanations could be put off a little longer.

“Me too.” They sat together companionably as they ate their way through a huge mountain of stir fried beef, vegetables and rice. They washed it all down with some water, and Mo smiled inwardly at the sight of He Tian leaning backwards on his stool, rubbing his stomach contentedly.

“You’re gonna make a good wife Momo.” He Tian put his chopsticks down with a sigh.

“Shut it fuckface.” Shan just shook his head at his stupid boyfriend, then he noticed belatedly that there was a grain of rice stuck in Tian’s hair, how the hell had he managed that? He reached over and went to take it out, but He Tian suddenly flinched away from his touch. It reminded Mo of the stray street dogs, if you bent down to pet them they shied away, like they’re used to being punched or kicked.

“Hey….” Mo put his hands up in the ‘I mean no harm’ sign.

Mo looked confused when He Tian just cursed under his breath.

“Are you okay?” Mo reached over to touch a gentle hand to He Tian’s thigh.

“No!” The word was out before He Tian could claw it back into his mouth, he involuntarily moved his sore thigh away from Mo’s hand.

“Tian…?” Mo gazed helplessly at his boyfriend, who was looking freaked out. Tian’s face paled and he massaged the heels of his palms into his eye sockets.

“It’s okay Shan, its been a long day, I’m strung out.” He Tian laughed off his behaviour and reached over, taking Mo’s hand in apology.

“What the fucking birds balls is going on with you He Tian?” Mo got up and walked over to his boyfriend. Then he slowly, gently reached up and took the grain of rice from Tian’s hair, showing him it.

“Aah…shit.” He Tian turned in his stool and rested his head tiredly on Shan’s shoulder. “I’m so fucking tired of this crap.” Tian’s voice sounded exhausted.

“What are you not telling me Tian? Was it your Uncle? He did do something to you. You’re such a fucking liar, after I asked and you said ‘nothing!’ What else has that bastard done to you?! Show me.” Mo pushed Tian away and glared at him threateningly, like if Tian didn’t say or do something which explained his weird behaviour, then Mo was going to find out himself.

“Alright, alright just get off my back, I can’t…not today, I can’t fucking take it today.” He Tian’s face went blank and he defiantly shucked his shorts, he wore nothing underneath.

“What the fuck…..” Mo dropped to his knees and gently touched his finger tips to the glaringly white bandage on He Tian’s thigh. Mo didn’t even ask, he just peeled the bandage off and gasped at the sight of the angry looking cut and the two staples holding the wound together.

“What…?” Mo was speechless, a tear rolled down his cheek and he leaned over and kissed the wound whisper soft, like he was trying to take all the pain away.

He Tian just gaped down as Mo pressed kisses all around the wound, then he rested his head on Tian’s thigh above the wound.

“I’m gonna fucking kill him, I’ll find a way and I’ll kill him. If I can’t kill that bastard myself, then I will arrange it so I can watch someone else do it and then I’m gonna laugh my fucking ass off when he gasps his last breath.” Shan’s trembling voice came from lips which shook against Tian’s tanned flesh.

“Momo, my cock….he…” Shame washed over He Tian and he shivered in the cool air of the air-conditioned room.

Mo frown at He Tian’s words and lifted his head from that injured thigh. Kneeling back, his gaze finally landed on Tian’s cock and he immediately noticed the discolouration. He reached out a hand, but He Tian stepped away.

“Tian, I won’t hurt you, I would never hurt you okay?” Shan knelt on the floor in front of his boyfriend and he began to sob.

“No, Momo, no, please don’t…” He Tian gasped when Mo leap forward and caught him around the waist and wrapped him in a fierce hug around his middle.

“I don’t know how I can help you!” Mo’s tears wet his abs and his arms banded around him almost painfully. “I feel so helpless, why can’t I help you? I’m so fucking useless!”

Tian covered his face with his hands and let the tears fall silently down his cheeks.

“Tian……can I kiss your wounds and bruises?” Shan looked up and his eyes were wet still with tears. “I won’t hurt you I promise, I just want to get rid of him……I want his touch gone from your body!” Mo knew he was acting like a caveman but that was the setting he was stuck on at the moment and he wasn’t sorry.

“Okay.” He Tian trembled at the look on his boyfriend’s face. He did feel dirty, defiled, if Mo wanted to wash it all away, he wanted that too. He was so on board for that.


	34. Peeling the Satsuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo Guan Shan kisses He TIan all better and makes a decision he may regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo I can't take how protective Mo is towards He Tian! Can I squeeeeee at my own writing?! Is that allowed? Heh well enjoy, I'm hoping things are going to be moving in a different direction now!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> x

Mo Guan Shan swiped away angry tears with a clenched fist and shook his head. Tears wouldn’t help He Tian, him losing his shit wasn’t going to achieve a fucking thing. Tian needed him, Mo felt this overwhelming emotion sweep over him. This tough, no nonsense gangster was visibly shaking in front of him, his uncle had reduced him to this thing which did not resemble the He Tian he knew. What kind of life had reduced his boyfriend to this?

Shan stood taking Tian’s hand and tugged him over to the bed, he’d forgotten that Tian was naked so he bent sweeping up the black shorts which were still pooled on the floor. He wanted to remove the contamination of that asshole, it was like he could see it like a black stain spreading over Tian’s naked body and it incensed him that someone had touched what was his.

Mo Guan Shan thought that he had been jealous of Jian Yi and his relationship with He Tian, but this terrible feeling of rage because of that sick fuck, it made jealousy burn darkly in his gut. It was irrational.

“Sit here.” Shan gently pushed He Tian down onto the bed and bent over slightly at the waist, his hand reached out to gently cup his boyfriend’s bruised cheekbone. Mo’s eyes roved over the damage to this precious face, the perfectly healing nose, the broken nose had given Tian black eyes which were going through the usual wild spectrum of colour. Mo brushed his thumb over the bridge of Tian’s nose and swore when Tian flinched away again. 

“Tell me what he did Tian.” Mo’s gentle fingers reached up and stroked a hand through dark, silky black hair. When Tian winced he knew in his heart that it had been forcefully wrenched on.

“He loves to grab fistfuls of my hair and yank on it until I sometimes can’t help but cry out. I think he likes it best when he breaks my silence, he smiles.” He Tian desperately tried not to pull away from Mo’s touch.

Mo’s fingers skimmed over his sensitive scalp and then he kissed the crown of He Tian’s head softly.

“Yesterday he punched me in the stomach then grabbed my hair, he hauled me against him with his arm and threatened to send me to prison just for work, like he was sending me to the store for beer. When he found my knife I thought he was going to kill me, instead he tested the sharpness of my blade on my thigh.” He Tian’s breaths were choppy and it felt like someone was squeezing a fist around his throat.

“Your face?” Shan kissed Tian’s eyelids and the bridge of his nose, then he gently kissed his boyfriend’s lips, he knew inside was injured too.

“He fisted my hair and slammed my face into his perfectly shinny desk top, it’s not the first time Mo. He often flies into a rage for nothing, and I’m his fucking punching bag, always have been since the minute he took me in. It’s the mafia, violence comes with the territory, everyone is a fucking beast by nature, even me. I was ordered back to see him the next day and he fucking dug his thumb into my broken nose and lip until I spat blood again.” He Tian shook his head, he had stopped being angry about his uncle’s abuse many years ago.

“Your shoulder……” Mo bent down and kissed the large ugly bruise on the front of Tian’s shoulder, before softly kissing each individual finger mark on the back.

“He likes to appear as this fucking benevolent dragon head - all that is evil and corrupt, everything a triad leader should be and everyone just bows down to him like he’s a god. He acts like I’m his beloved nephew, if we’re in a group he will do something like this.” He Tian indicated his to his shoulder. “He will smile like a crocodile in front of anyone near me and make a show of putting a fatherly hand on my shoulder, but when they look away he squeezes with all his might.” He Tian probably didn't realise how empty his voice sounded, lacking in the usual life and vigour normally apparent in his whole being, he normally shone with overwhelming vitality.

“What a psycho.” Mo licked the bruises and moved his lips to Tian’s cast and he kissed each finger, then his other hand slid over He Tian's bruised ribs.

“A lesson.” He Tian said nothing else.

Shan knew that these injuries might not have been directly caused by the uncle, but they were inflicted because He Tian worked for that bastard, that was tantamount to Tian’s Boss being the one to break his wrist and bruise his ribs. Mo Guan Shan pressed He Tian back onto the sheets and pressed his mouth against the bruises on the ribs, softly mouthing the flesh there.

When Mo’s hand moved down to the knife wound on Tian’s thigh, he could feel the tremble in the muscle as his hand rested on it softly.

“You know what happened.” He Tian’s voice was tired now,

“Who patched you up? Your brother?” Mo’s fingertips traced the two staples, it looked so fresh and raw. Painful.

“No, I went to Jian Yi’s.” He Tian put an arm over his head and looked down at where Mo knelt between his parted thighs, silently waiting for Mo to say something.

Shan couldn’t fathom the expression on his boyfriend’s face and he couldn’t stop the wash of resentment that He Tian would rather go to Jian Yi’s house, than come home to him injured.

“Was I no good? Do you think I can’t care for you?” Mo tried to keep the resentment out of his tone, but it was a hardship.

“You told me, no you fucking shouted in my face that you couldn’t take all this shit, you didn’t want to see me injured, you said you would leave.” He Tian lifted his head off the bed and arched an angry look at Shan. “We’re barely hanging in there Shan, I didn’t want to fuck up what we had clawed back!”

Mo immediately regretted his words, said in anger during a tough time in their lives.

“Tian…..”

“No Mo, I didn’t want you to see me like that, covered in blood, I didn’t want this for us. What if I had turned up, you took one look at the me and walked out of the fucking door?”

“Shit.” Mo hung his head in shame, He Cheng was right, he did need to grab his balls and stick by this boy, who he loved with all of his heart.

“Exactly.” He Tian put his head back down on the sheet and gazed up at the ceiling.

“I know I said that, but give me the benefit of the doubt, I was in fucking shock, your brother turned up with a stab wound and it freaked me out. In future just come home to me, I promise I won’t fucking leave, I’m gonna be strong from now on.” Mo Guan Shan kissed the stab wound with every word, his lips punctuated his oath.

“Momo….…” He Tian’s gaze was now full of love, “I’ll hold you to it, I’m a piece of shit gangster after all.”

“I’ll never live that one down will I? Asshole.” Mo was reluctant to move onto the last of He Tian’s bruises, but his gaze was drawn like a magnet to Tian’s bruised cock. The shaft had discolouration dotted the whole length and Mo would bet his guitar that Tian’s balls and dick had been in his Uncle’s vice like grip. The fact that He Tian wasn’t remotely hard, was telling.

“It’s okay, you can trust me He Tian.” Shan gently stroked a finger over one of the bruises on the shaft.

He Tian lay tense for what felt like an hour, but it was probably more like a minute before he spoke.

“It was when I got hemmed in by those two idiots who came looking for me at Jian Yi’s. My uncle was waiting at the end of the road in his car. He always wears these expensive designer suits, he was lounging in the back like some corporate business man. He tries to seem civilised, but at the end of the day he’s a brutal fucking criminal. Even Hugo Boss can’t hide that. Momo……” He Tian’s breath whistled from him when Shan gently lifted his cock into his hand and placed a chaste closed mouth kiss on one of the bruises, before gently licking the patch clean.

“And?” Mo was distracted with the task at hand so he didn’t see how He Tian’s eyes grew wide and scared.

“He wanted me to go to that bakery, I had been avoiding going, I was avoiding everything in general, so he was monumentally pissed off with me and my ‘work performance’.” He Tian wriggled under Shan’s sweet tongue.

“He had a baseball bat as well as my ‘work clothes’ and he insisted I go to the bakery that morning, with no more delays. He held the bat for the longest time and I thought he was going to beat the shit out of me with it. He might be older, but we’ve all used a baseball bat at some point in our criminal career, he knows how to smash knees and crack skulls with the best of them.” He Tian’s brain wanted him to get drawn into dark thoughts, about what happened that early morning in the back of his uncle’s car, but all he could concentrate on was Mo’s lips moving down to the next bruise. Shan lavished the same care on the next mark, kissing it and then licking another of his uncle’s finger marks clean.

“My uncle always singled me out, he’s never bothered with Cheng. I want it to stay that way, I hope he never turns his attention to Cheng, I would quite happily keep on taking a beating if it keeps my uncle’s gaze on me and not my brother. Not that Cheng would just take it, he’s a grown man compared to me, he can handle himself……but my Uncle he’s deceptively strong. Many take it for granted because he’s handsome, tall and slender, but he could literally kill you with his bare hands.” He Tian was going to that dark place in his head again, he was remembering all the times he had been beaten by those big fists. He clearly remembered hard knuckles cracking his cheekbone when he was 13 years old, when he had not paid attention during a training session.

“Tian, he’s hurt you so many times, I can’t even get my head around it. I always wondered what the scars on your body were from. I just assumed that they were from basket ball injuries or falls, but all of the scars are from your uncle or your job….… It’s shocking when you add them up.” Shan’s eyes moved over the scars littering He Tian’s body, he had never bothered with them, apart from licking them every now and again during sex.

“He’s never touched me intimately before.” He Tian felt sick to his stomach at the thought of talking about it again.

“What happened next?” Mo kissed his way down to the next mark, the shaft was warm under his lips and still soft.

“My uncle, he’s been looking at me lately, like he’s checking me out. He watched me fucking come last week. In the back of the car he reached out and touched my cheek, his mouth was so close to mine it made me sick. Then he grabbed my hair in a fist and he touched my chest with his other hand. Not a touch, like he stroked it, he brushed a nipple and it freaked me out.”

Mo Guan Shan just shut up and let He Tian talk, he moved onto the last bruise on the shaft and lavished it with all the love he could muster to get rid of the black stain of that man.

“His hand stroked down and he grabbed my cock, he said it was a punishment, but his hand stayed there for too long he squeezed and stroked it. Then he crushed me in his hand and the pain was excruciating. When the punishment was over, he should have just took his hand away, but he left it there too long and I can still feel his hand there now.” He Tian retched a little, he wanted to run to the toilet to be sick.

“It’s okay, that assholes touch is gone, I’ve kissed and licked you from tip to base, no creepy uncle finger prints here now.” Mo Guan Shan gently lay He Tian’s cock back where it naturally lay in the nest of his pubes.

“Thank you Momo.” He Tian sighed tiredly, and reached out a hand so they could clasp fingers.

“You are mine, not his Tian. Remember that.” Mo kissed the inside of He Tian’s thigh then he got up and went to the kitchen and came back with the first aid kit. Rummaging around he found one of those stick on bandages Tian had used on Cheng and ripped it open, pressing it to the knife wound on Tian’s leg. Carefully he drew the black shorts back on, being as gentle as possible.

“I love you Momo.” Tian curled on his side, he felt exhausted like he had shed the weight of the world from his shoulders. His eyes grew heavy and closed, his breathing grew even and deep.

“I love you too He Tian, there nothing we can’t do together okay?” Mo watched He Tian fall asleep, he stroked back the black silky hair from Tian’s forehead and nodded as a plan came to light in his head.

Checking He Tian was asleep he reached for his boyfriend’s phone. It was locked, but Mo had an idea what the code was and he typed it in. It worked first time.

Opening the message app he looked for a text from He Cheng, and luckily enough there was one right near the top. He tapped on that one and quickly typed a message to He Tian’s big brother.

HE TIAN: Hey this is Mo Guan Shan, I am using Tian’s phone to contact you, here is my number, I want to meet you tonight to talk to you about your brother.

Cheng: What’s wrong? Is Tian okay?

HE TIAN: That’s what I want to talk to you about.

Cheng: Okay, I will meet you outside of Tian’s building in 20 mins.

HE TIAN: Thank you, I will delete this section of messages from the chat history, do the same on your phone so there is no record of this.

Cheng: I do know how to be a sneaky fucker you idiot, see you soon.

HE TIAN: Asshole.

 

Mo quickly deleted the parts of the message that he and Cheng typed and locked Tian’s phone again, putting it back exactly where he left it. After one last lingering look over his emotionally drained and physically exhausted boyfriend, he walked to the door, pulled on his sneakers and jacket, then walked out of the door.


	35. 10,000 Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi special request chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo Hooo 10,214 reads! Thats amazing, thanks to all who have read and are continuing to read my story!
> 
> Here is a celebratory 10,000 reads chapter about XiYi, as requested by a few loyal fans (You know who you are!)
> 
> I will get back to TianShan's chapter as soon as possible.
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> x

Jian Yi looked at his front door which had just closed behind He Tian and Brother Qiu, and frowned over at Zhan Zheng Xi who was standing next to him.

“Is it just me or was He Tian avoiding us?” Jian Yi tucked a long blond lock behind his ear. Yi’s hair was mussed from sleep, and he was wearing light grey shorts and a white vest.

“You think? Idiot.” Zhan Xi grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and tugged him back towards Yi’s bedroom.

“Hey!” Jian Yi pouted and dug his heels in stubbornly.

“Yes, he was avoiding us. He was avoiding the shit out of us, happy?” Zhan Xi yawned and decided that if Yi wasn’t coming back to his bedroom, then he was going on regardless. They had been sleeping after a heavy night of drinking and sex when voices woke them. Jian Yi’s mom had this innate ability to walk in on them at the most inopportune times, so they got used to getting up and dressing immediately if they heard voices. 

Xi wandered through Yi’s bedroom door and began stripping off his shorts and t-shirt before crawling back into bed. His head still ached from too many beers, they should probably get up and get some food, but it was Sunday and he figured they could squeeze in another hour’s sleep before cram school later.

Jian Yi walked in looking distracted, carrying two bottles of cold water. He handed one to Xixi and put the other on his desk by his bed, before stripping off his clothes and crawling in beside his boyfriend.

“Xixi, I’m serious. Did you see how many scars He Tian had on his legs? Where do you think they come from? He seems to have a lot of injuries lately, his arm, his face and ribs. That knife wound on his thigh, it always seems like he has a bandage on him somewhere.” Yi opened his bottle and tipped it back, sinking half of it with three big gulps, he looked over to where Xi was lounging back against the pillows and sighed at the sight. Since Zhan Xi had cut his hair shorter, Jian Yi still couldn’t help but gaze at him because he looked so different, so grown up, so sexy….

“Yeah, he’s definitely more banged up than usual.” Zhan Xi knew exactly where all He Tian’s injuries originated from, he knew about Tian’s work, he was probably the only one other than Mo who knew about He Tian’s alter ego. Tian had been brutally clear about the secret nature of his life and how aggressively he would stamp out any one who betrayed him.

“I feel like he looked, umm….I don’t know the word to use, shit, erm fraught?” Jian Yi had never been good with vocabulary.

“Fraught?” Zhan Xi nodded silently, he supposed fraught was a good way to describe the clearly freaked out He Tian. Why had he come here instead of going to a hospital?

“Fraught. Like a cornered fox, stuck in a concrete room, trapped away from the forest outside!” Jian Yi jutted his pointed chin, pleased with his example. He bumped Xixi with his bare shoulder as they lay side by side under Jian Yi’s quilt.

Zhan Xi just rolled his eyes and swigged from his water bottle, praying it would ease his hangover a little. Jian Yi at his centre was a good person, he had a huge heart, which he normally shoved in front of peoples faces whether they liked it or not. *COUGH moguanshan COUGH*. Normally before they knew it, people got around Yi’s ‘in your face’ personality and started to genuinely like him because he was a good guy. A great guy, the best.

“Yi, what do you want to do?” Xi looked over at his lover and thanked the powers that be that Jian Yi was his. He Tian and Guan Shan had been there for them through everything - finally confessing to each other, coming out to their parents, Yi’s attempted rape and the decimation that followed after it. He owed He Tian a lot.

“I don’t know, I feel like I’m five and I need to go and tell a grown up.” Yi laughed nervously, but Zhan Xi could see the worry there in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“It does seem like he’s fucked, but I don’t know how we can help.” Xi wouldn’t say it directly to Jian Yi, but he was intimidated at the thought of saying anything about He Tian’s injuries. Was he already scared of what would happen? He felt like a coward.

“Xixi, I don’t know who to talk to.” Jian Yi’s face was expressive and Xi could see the apprehension all over his face. Yi was also at a lost as to how they could help their mutual friend.

“Me either. Your mom?” Zhan Xi felt stupid for even mention their parents, they were nearly eighteen years old for fucksake and should really be able to deal with life's problems on their own now. But sometimes, no matter how old you get, we all run back to our parents for protection at some point.

“Maybe. What about Qui?” Jian Yi turned on his side facing Xixi and reached over to stroke his fingers through his boyfriend’s short, stubbly hair.

“Hmm.” Zhan Xi turned into Jian Yi’s body too until they were pressed closer together in their warm, quiet cocoon.

“Hmm? Do you think that’s a good idea, but what can he do?” Yi’s toes slipped over Xixi’s and their feet tangled together.

“Maybe he can do more than you think.” Xi got lost in Jian Yi’s softly expressive eyes for a moment, they always showed every nuance of emotion - love, lust, want, affection and every other emotion Yi felt towards him, was always blazing there for him to see.

“Okay, when he get’s back or when I see him next I want to ask him what to do.” Jian Yi nodded as if to set in motion his decision. 

“Sounds like a plan. Happy?” Xi thought Yi was much braver than he was. What did he do to get so lucky? Leaning over he kissed Yi firmly on the forehead.

“Yes.” Jian Yi’s smile was wide and blinding as usual, it always knocked Zhan Xi over with its ability to dazzle him.

“You’re a good person, idiot Yi.” Xi smiled fondly at his ditzy, but good natured boyfriend.

“Who me?” Yi blushed slightly, and wasn’t that the cutest fucking thing Xi had ever witnessed.

“Yes.” His boyfriend had the most amazing skin, pale and smooth, he was like one of those european catwalk models.

“So if you think I’m a good person, you won’t mind posing for a few pictures, strictly for my own personal use of course!” Yi sat up and grabbed his phone off the desk beside his bed.

“What the fuck are you going on about….?” Zhan Xi looked instantly pissed off.

“I want to take some pictures of you to comfort me when I’m lying alone in my bed, if you catch my drift….” Jian Yi’s grin was dirty, he winked and he curled his fingers around into a fist to mimic jerking off.

“What? Why can’t you just use your imagination like a normal person?!” Zhan Xi flung an arm overs eyes so he could block out Yi’s annoying face.

“Pllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeeee Xixi.” Jian Yi’s eyes turned soulful, like if he didn’t get naked jerk off material of Zhan Zheng Xi, it would be the end of him.

“No way!” Zhan Xi peeked under his arm, but firmly shook his head and scowled at his idiot friend.

“I need it so badly, when you’re gone it feels like a part of me is missing. If I had some pictures of you, I could lie in bed and pretend you’re lying next to me, watching you touch yourself….” Jian Yi’s got out of bed and tugged the quilt slowly down his boyfriend’s epic body, pulling it completely off. Xixi was all taut muscles, his abs were bulkier than Yi’s and lately it seemed like he was getting more muscular everywhere, it was fucking hot. Had he been working out in secret?

“Oi…..what are you doing?” Zhan Xi sounded half hearted even to himself. He was at his core a slave to his cock, and when Yi looked at him like that, all the blood rushed from his brain straight to his crotch. Along with his reason apparently.

“Fuuuck. You look hot lying there with the sun streaming in on your chest and thighs. I’m jealous the sun gets to touch you. If I had a picture of you lying there naked, bathed in sunlight, I could imagine you beside me when I’m lonely.” Jian Yi had obviously been an actor in his previous life, because he really knew how to turn up the drama to ‘queen’. He lifted an eyebrow and his phone clearly waiting for the go ahead.

Zhan Xi felt reluctant and put his hands over his cock, but he still nodded, much to Jian Yi’s delight.

“Yeay!!! Aww, don’t do that Xixi!” Jian Yi stood there proudly sporting wood by the time he snapped his first two pictures. One was a close up of Xixi’s flushed face, and the other was a full body shot. “It accentuates your forearms, I fucking love them, they’re one of your best features. I get lost in looking at the veins in them, your big hands cupping your cock it’s making me horny.” Jian Yi knelt on the bed and used his zoom to get close so he could capture the beauty of Xixi’s forearms, and the sexiness of his hands cupping his crotch modestly.

“You’re crazy Jian Yi.” Zhan Xi might be getting a little turned on by the prospect of Yi taking photos and then using them late at night at get off to. Sounded like something he wanted to help him with. He would never normally sit quietly while someone took erotic pictures of him, but he was curious to see where Yi was going with this.

“I know. Right, when I am lying in bed in the dark I want to see you looking at me like you want to fuck my brains out. Can you manage that?”

Zhan Xi smirked and cast his gaze all over Jian’s Yi’s rangy, long limbed loveliness. His long, thin flushed cock was starting to rise out from his body like it wanted to get at Xi. When his eyes met his boyfriend’s, he was already horny wishing they could forget all this photoshoot shit and just fuck instead.

“Yes!!!!! That’s perfect, you're so perfect Xixi, you want me that bad, I can see the desire in your eyes, when I’m alone in the dark I can look at this picture and know you’re across town in your own bed, looking like this.” Yi squeezed his hand tightly around the phone as he snapped more pics and gulped at the feast before his eyes.

“I need you to touch your nipples, I want them hard in the picture, because next I want you to make yourself come. Won’t you move your hands away?” Jian Yi was jumping for joy internally because he finally had Zhan Zheng Xi right where he wanted him.

“This is a bit filthy Yi.” Zhan Xi was game, and moved one hand up towards his nipples and flicked one, then pinched it firmly moaning when it sent a zing down to his dick. Then he did the same to the other until they both stood to attention. The whole time he maintained eye contact with Yi, who was snapping away merrily.

“Yup! Enjoying yourself? Fucking birds balls this is so hot!” Jian Yi grinned down at Xixi’s eager leaking head which was drooling precum onto hard tanned abs. 

“Glad you're enjoying yourself.” Zhan Xi’s breathing was starting to get a little faster, he really was turned on by this ‘play’.

“Put your hand on your cock and stroke it…..” Jian Yi probably didn’t realise but every time Xi touched his nipples, his own grew hard and when Xixi’s hand curled around his hard on, Jian Yi unconsciously gripped his own.

Zhan Zheng Xi couldn’t quite believe he was doing this, did he really want physical evidence of him coming on Yi’s phone? Clearly his brain wasn’t doing the thinking because he gripped the shaft hand in his fist and pumped it up and down slowly, making sure to catch the moisture at the tip to ‘help’ the friction.

“Hmmmm, fuck Xixi, this is amazing, I’m coming closer.” Jian Yi had one hand on his phone clicking close up pictures of where Xi’s fist squeezed so tightly, before pulling back to photograph the whole picture. The other hand was still stroking his own shaft.

“How do you want me to touch myself, hard and fast, or teasing and slow?” Xi knew that his voyeur boyfriend, who loved nothing more than watching anything remotely perverted, wouldn’t be able to help himself.

“Both?” Jian Yi’s pupils were blown and he squeezed his own dick, moaning like he wanted to get his hands on Xi.

Zhan Xi started up with hard and fast, his fist ringing the glands beneath the head and he fucked his cock up into his fingers. Normally if he was jerking off alone, he would play with his orgasm, drawing it out until it was exquisite torture, but he had a feeling he might not be able to last that long this afternoon. His lips were now parted and hot breaths panted from his mouth, his orgasm was something which he knew he could probably bring on in a few jerks of his fist, but where was the fun in that?

“Wow, shit, fuck, wow!” Jian Yi was clearly speeches as he kept his death grip on his phone, making sure to capture Xixi’s face which was flushed with passion.

Xi slowed his fist and to a stand still, squeezing his fingers around the base to keep him from coming, his fingers then scooted down and cupped his balls, stroking them and pulling slightly.

“Aah, I can feel your eyes on me Yi.” Zhan Xi groaned loudly as he let his thumb swirl around the rim of his cock, before pressing firmly on his slit.

“Keep going Xixi, I want to see come on your chest.” Jian Yi’s fist was pumping his own cock and he silently moaned at how tight and drawn up Xixi’s balls were.

Zhan Xi teased himself by alternating between hard and fast pumps with a tight fist around the head and then stoping abruptly leaving himself on the brink until his cock quivered and looked swollen, but not quite enough to push him over, perfect cum control. Then lightly stroking the shaft and head again.

“Yi, I’m gonna go…ha, umm hmm fucking awesome.” Xixi’s voice was rough with passion and he was now concentrating on nothing but his cock, his orgasm. He pumped furiously and it was all over in seconds. He groaned loudly and fluid spurted onto his chest and his abs, it kept spurting and spilling over his fingers until his hand was covered in his own come.

“Yes, you're perfect!” With those impassioned words, Jian Yi came all over his boyfriend’s chest too, covering him in hot sticky release. Panting, Yi squeezed out the last drops onto Xixi’s hip, snapping one last picture for good measure.

“Whoo, fuck me that was hot! And I got a shit ton of pictures, literally! I accidentally held down the button on the camera and now I have 200 burst pictures. Hahahaha!” Jian Yi sighed happily and put his phone on the desk by his bed, he would look at them later, edit them, put some sweet filters on and then Zhan Zheng Xi would be ‘helping’ him from now on during their lonely nights apart!

Zhan Xi was panting, and still very hard. He leaned over and yanked Yi onto his lap, he quickly used their combined release to coat his aching cock and sat Jian Yi down on it with on sure thrust.

“AAAHHHH! Fucking birds balls, hmm how are you still hard?!” Jian Yi really should stop asking that question, or even being amazed that Xi could still keep going, he was learning a lot about gay sex and how many time they could come before they exhausted each other.

“Well you said you wanted me to fuck your brains out. Don’t shout ‘FUCK ME!’ and not expect me to do it.” Zhan Xi groaned at how tight Yi’s ass was around him. They had only made love 2 hours prior so Yi’s ass was still wet and soft, but it would still be an invasion of hard cock. Good.

“I hope you enjoy your pics later on when you’re lying in bed with a sore ass.” Zhan Xi fucked him relentlessly.

“Waaaa! NOOO~OO!” Jian Yi’s squeals of pleasure were loud in the room.

Moral of the story - be careful what you wish for, for you may receive it in kind!


	36. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo Guan Shan and He Cheng meet to discuss Tian and his current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're not too cross I wrote this from He Cheng's POV, it felt more organic! Enjoy!
> 
> I am looking to wrap this part up soon and start a third and finally part which will have all the characters in. Well thats my plan, we will see how it all goes in my head!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xx

He Cheng looked down at his mobile phone, where the message his brother’s boyfriend had sent glared up at him from the illuminated screen. He was sitting in the driver’s seat of his ‘company’ black BMW 5 series, parked outside a tall grey building. Worry creased his brow, what had Tian been up to now? Lately he’d been asking for weird shit, information about She Li, asking to get in to see prisoners at the juvenile reform centre and now his lover wanted to talk to Cheng in private.

What the fuck was going on?

Pressing something on his dash, the interior was filled with the sound of him dialling a number. It rang and rang and rang, before going to voicemail.

“Hey its me, I need to do something quickly, but I want to see you. Meet in the usual place.” He Cheng left a message in hope that it would get to them before they went back to work.

Shaking his head He Cheng put his car into gear and drove over to his brother’s apartment, the early Sunday evening traffic was busy with parents driving kids home from cram school, or office workers coming home after a long exhausting day at work. Luckily when Mo Guan Shan contacted him, he had only been a few miles away and it seemed like before he knew it, he was pulling up outside Tian’s building. He spotted the redhead standing by the entrance, and pressed a button so the boy could see his face through the open window.

Cheng unlocked the door when Mo Guan Shan jogged over, the boy look tense when he got in putting his seatbelt on, Cheng pulled away and decided to drive to a quieter part of town he knew about, where not so many prying eyes would see them.

Mo Guan Shan was silent through the whole journey, and when Cheng parked up he unfastened his seatbelt and turned to his brother’s boyfriend.

“What did you want to talk to me about boy?” Cheng pinned the redhead with a look that said ‘get to the point, quickly’.

“He touched him.” The redhead’s voice was low and quivering with something Cheng clearly recognised as rage.

“What the fuck are you babbling about, who touched who? If this is some stupid lovers spat I don't want anything to do with it.” Cheng arched an eyebrow at the boy, had Tian been messing about with She Li? Was that why he asked for his contact information?

“Your piece of shit boss has been beating Tian since he was twelve years old.” The redhead’s gaze pinned him. “Did you know this had been happening to him?! Do you know what that vicious cunt has been doing to him for years?” Mo Guan Shan’s infuriated voice rose in volume until his fist shot forward and grabbed the older man’s shirt collar. The boy screamed the last words in his shocked face.

“What…..” Cheng was so startled he was speechless.

“Why didn’t you fucking stand by him?! Why didn’t you notice….? Your own brother… you fucking bastard!” The boy shook Cheng, smacking his head off the window behind him.

“Wait! Fucking stop, what are you talking about?” Cheng shoved Mo Guan Shan’s hands off his shirt and launched himself at the boy. In a few efficient moves he captured the boy’s hands behind his back and then held them there easily, using his strength against the younger man.

“Why did you never question the marks all over his body? You clueless shit, they’re everywhere! Think about it! Tian said he took all of his Uncle’s abuse so that that psychotic dick wouldn’t turn his gaze on you.” The redhead struggled in his grasp, his eyes shone with hatred and unshed tears.  
Cheng’s mouth hung open as he struggled to process what was coming out of Mo Guan Shan’s mouth. He knew Tian had had it rough with the other 49ers in their group, they had been particularly difficult with Tian. He had seen Tian with a lot of wounds over the years, which he had put down to his work or their work colleagues. He never thought in his wildest nightmares that his Uncle had been beating Tian without Cheng being aware.

“No.” Cheng shook his head, he would have noticed, Tian would have said something damn it!

“Yes! He came home today with a knife wound on his thigh, that crazy uncle of yours cut him to ‘test the sharpness of Tian’s blade’! What happened the day he had the fucked up face, ribs and broken wrist? Did you just brush it off? Did you just wipe it from your consideration?!” Every word the boy spat at him stabbed him in the heart. It couldn’t be true? They never had a close relationship, but his brother would have told him something so serious. Although they had to defer to the Dragon Head in all things, even if that meant taking at beating every now again, it was a huge violation of trust because Mr Jian was their uncle and Tian was his fucking nephew. They were blood.

“No, he would have told me!” Cheng’s hands tightened on Mo Guan Shan’s wrists, keeping the redhead still.

“He smashed Tian’s face into a desk. You took him to the hospital, fuckface!” Mo Guan Shan shook his head in disbelief at Cheng complete cluelessness.

“Tian would have told me.” Cheng’s voice grew hoarse, had he been so oblivious this whole time while his brother had been suffering? Guilt stabbed at him. If this was true….he was a disgrace to the title brother. He just thought Tian was having issues with their fellow members, bullying and hazing were part of life in a triad. Everyone was always trying to one up the other, to stand on the body of another man to advance their position in the organisation, it was a daily pissing contest.

“He didn’t because he thinks he has to shoulder everything himself. I think he’s scared shitless about what your uncle might do to him, if anyone else found out about his disgusting behaviour.” The redhead’s gaze was direct.

He Cheng slowly released his brother’s boyfriend, sat back in his plush leather car seat and tried again to take in everything Mo Guan Shan was saying. Their Uncle beat his little brother. His Uncle beat his little brother. His Uncle beat his little brother. His mind whirled around and around the same words and it brought him back full circle to their father. 

They had left home believing that the abuse at their father’s hands was over, thinking their benevolent uncle was an oasis in their strict and brutal upbringing. Now here sat a teenage boy saying the one person he had trusted with their lives, who took them in and taught them everything they knew, gave them everything they had, had abused his position and raised his fist to his little brother. Fuck.

Cheng leaned forward and clenched his fists on the steering wheel until it creaked in protest. He felt so lost, for the first time in his adult life he didn’t have a fucking clue what to do.

“That’s not fucking it.” The boy’s voice grew disgusted, like he was trying not to throw up.

“There’s more?” He Cheng was almost reluctant to listen to any more, his heart was broken by what Mo Guan Shan had told him already.

“He came into Tian’s apartment last week and stood watched him jerk off until he came. Really early this morning he got He Tian in the back of his car and touched him, his nipple and his cock. Your fucking Uncle stroked him under some pretence that it was a punishment, then crushed your brother’s dick so hard it left bruises.” A single tear ran down the redhead’s cheek.

“Do something you stupid fuck! He needs your help. I can’t fucking help him, I can’t fucking…. I’m just a kid, what can I do?” The boy put his head in his hands and his whole torso was trembling.

“How long has it been going on?” Sorrow squeezed his throat until Cheng struggled to get the words past the lump in his throat. He reached over and put his hand on the redhead’s shoulder, like that small touch connected them in their anger and grief. Was he comforting Mo Guan Shan or himself?

“The fucked up sexual stuff? Tian said only recently, a few weeks. Apparently his Uncle looks at him like a steak he wants to eat. He is freaking the fuck out, today he pulled away from me, like he was expecting me to grabs his hair or punch him. He keeps saying he is expecting the worst every time he sees his Uncle. He chains the apartment door and bolts the bathroom door if he showers. He’s never done that before, he doesn't feel safe there. He’s not eating or sleeping properly.” Worry was evident with each word Mo Guan Shan said.

“I’m going to kill him.” Cheng felt murderous rage creeping into every cell in his body. How would he do it….he had a gun… A gun would be too quick. Hang him? Cut his cock off and stuff it in his lying mouth? That idea had merit.

“Yeah I think you might have to get in line.” The redhead’s tear stained face appeared then, glared at him.

“Fuck off boy, you can’t get involved in our lives!” Cheng returned the glare with interest, nobody could get revenge but him, it was his role to save He Tian.

“I’m through with all of this bullshit secrecy. He’s my life, I’m not budging bitch.” Mo Guan Shan sat up straight and crossed his arms. “Perhaps I should go to the cops and tell them everything, about your uncle, the triad, you. You all deserve it for bringing a boy into such a fucked up world, how the hell did he ever stand a chance?” The boy spat on the floor of his car to get his point across.

“What do you suggest? That I include you? You gonna pull the trigger?” He Cheng laughed when the boy’s eyes widened fractionally.

“……” Mo Guan Shan looked away, ashamed like he had things in his life which would keep him from doing anything too extreme. Good.

“Thought not. I am taking you back to Tian’s, you’re not getting involved with triad business. Full stop. I have something we can do which may bring this whole thing to a satisfactory end. You obviously came to me because you thought I could help you, well fucking trust me, I will get that perverted freak one way or the other. I promise.” He Cheng put a hand on the back of his brother’s boyfriend’s neck and squeezed meaningfully. He would do everything in his power to fix their ‘Uncle’ issues.

“You better fucking do it, because of you don’t I’m walking straight into the nearest police station and singing like a canary. Go it? I couldn’t give a fuck if they off me, as long as he goes down I can die happy.” Mo sat back in his chair and looked sideways at He Cheng defiantly.

“Be careful what you say, I know someone who would be pretty pissed if he knew you were here talking to me. I have your number, I will call if I need anything, in the meantime continue on like normal. My brother he loves you, he would never forgive me if you end up in prison for murder.” They fell into a broody silence as He Cheng drove back to Tian apartment building.

Cheng pulled up at the roadside and looked over at the pale redhead beside him, was he own face pale? He felt sick, like an eel had slithered into his stomach and was swimming around in the churning bile there.

“How can I go back in there like nothing happened?” Mo Guan Shan got out of the car and came around to He Cheng’s window and leaned down to look at the older man.

“Just fucking try, for him.” Cheng nodded his chin towards the tall high rise.

“Okay.” With nothing more to say between them, the redhead walked away and didn’t look back.

Once Mo Guan Shan was out of sight he drove straight to a small house in a quiet part of the city and parked behind the house so his car wasn’t visible from the road. Taking out the key in his pocket he walked to the back door and unlocked it. Cheng closed the door behind him, when he turned around and saw a white haired man standing in the kitchen, he became rooted to the spot as unknown emotions swelled over him.

“Cheng? Cheng…..hey He Cheng!” Qiu's low voice finally reached him, it sounded far away.

“Qiu?” How did he get here? Cheng blinked as he looked around him at Qiu’s modest home.

“Shit.” That’s all the man said before he was hauled into a pair of strong arms. Cheng rested his forehead on Qiu’s shoulder and shook his head like he wasn’t ready to talk yet.


	37. Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Cheng and Brother Qiu have a discussion about how they can help He Tian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am staying up too late to finish this, its 1.30am and I'm going bleary eyed lmfao so I will proof read this tomorrow when I can see straight again! Enjoy!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xx

“You gonna tell me what’s happening?” Qiu pushed the black haired man back and cupped his cheeks, forcing Cheng to meet his eyes. The face before him was deathly white, the eyes flitted around like he was struggling to keep his cool.

“You have to arrest him now.” A low voice burst out of He Cheng startling Qiu. Did he just hear right?

“What? Its too soon, we still have too much evidence to collect before we can do anything. You know that Cheng, you gotta just hang in there a while longer, we’ve nearly got him where we want him.” Qiu put his hands on Cheng’s shoulders and squeezed reassuringly, his informant looked fucking spooked.

“No, you have to arrest him now, it’s worse now, he’s…..that bastard he….” Cheng shoved Qiu out of the way and ran towards the bathroom, barely making it before he fell to his knees and heaved the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

“Cheng!” Shit. Qiu followed He Cheng into the bathroom and grabbed a small towel off the rack. He ran it under the cold tap for a while, then he wrung the white cloth out before handing it to the gasping man.

“Tian….I fucked up Qiu, I fucked up bad.” Cheng’s agonised voice echoed around the tiny bathroom. He used the towel to wipe his sweaty face and clean his mouth.

“Does this have anything to do with he fact that Jian Yi just text me and asked to talk to me about He Tian? Does it have anything to do with me patching his knife wound up earlier?” Qiu filled a glass with some water and handed it to Cheng.

“You did that?” He Cheng took the water thankfully, and sipped it slowly. Holding out his other hand, his shaking fingers brushed against Qiu’s bare well muscled forearm.

“Yeah.” Qiu covered Cheng’s hand with a warm reassuring palm.

“Thank you.” Cheng looked for a moment like he was going to hurl again, his throat visibly bobbed as he swallowed sickly.

“It’s nothing, how did your brother come to be stabbed Cheng?” Qiu pinned his mafia ‘brother’ with that measured gaze of his, which never flinched or wavered.

He Cheng looked a Qiu for a long moment, then he dropped to his ass on the cold tile floor and rested his back against the wall. After a long pause he told Qiu everything Mo Guan Shan had said, leaving nothing out.

“Fuck.” Qiu sat on the edge of the tiny bath and rubbed a frustrated hand through his shaved white hair. This changed things hugely.

“You have to arrest him now, if you don’t I don’t know what I might do….” He Cheng’s fists clenched until his knuckles cracked. “I can’t let my brother down any further, this stops now.” Cheng bashed his fist against the tiled floor, sorrow was very evident on every inch of his face.

“Don’t be fucking stupid Cheng. Don’t do anything that’s going to ruin your deal with us.” Qui dropped to his knees in front of his informant and put a big hand on Cheng’s knee.

“I don’t fucking care about going to prison any more, fucking put me away for all I care, just let me kill that pervert Uncle of mine first. Then I will come to you willingly to be hand cuffed!” Cheng held out his hands, wrists together, demonstrating to Qiu that he could handcuff him and he wouldn’t do a thing to resist.

“Stop talking shit, you stupid bastard! You don’t know what you’re saying, you don’t realise that they only offered you witness protection because you were going to help us bring down the Dragon Head of the Bejing and Hong Kong mafia. That deal goes out the fucking window, if you’re not there to aid in the investigation any more. Which means no leniency for your brother, no witness protection for him either! Your stupidity will leave you both out in the cold, then it’s only a matter of time before your Uncle gets word that you’ve been working against him for four years now and for the hated Bejing Organised Crime Unit! You’re dead and Tian is dead. Think it through you crazy fuck!” Qiu sat down on the floor across from He Cheng, one leg sprawled out flat and the other leg was raised. The white haired man rested his wrist on his knee and glared at the black haired man across from him.

“Think He Cheng.” Qiu tapped his temple with an index finger.

“I wish that I could just go back to when me and Tian were kids, to the day my uncle turned up to take us away. I should have just took Tian by the hand and ran the fuck away. I feel so responsible, it feels like life set us on this path and its blocked on all sides by barricades, stopping us from ever escaping.” Cheng bashed his head back against the wall at the futility of it all.

Qiu remained quiet while Cheng sat there in abject misery. He felt helpless, but also responsible at the same time. He had encountered He Cheng when he was made up to a detective sergeant and was moved from CID to the Organised Crime Unit. Initially he hoped he would be of use on raids and operations, front line policing all the way, but his superior had took one look at his big build, tattoos, shaved hair and took him into his office. Behind closed doors Qiu was told he was going to be placed under cover within the Bejing triads.

Initially he had resisted, the last thing he wanted to do was socialise with those piece of shit gangsters, but after the inspector told him of Mr Jian, the current Dragon Head and all of the crime he was directly responsible for and in control of, Qiu interest was piqued. The idea that he could be ‘a hidden imperial guard in plain sight of the Huns’ (that was how his superior sold it to him) was tempting indeed. He agreed right then and there.

The police provided him with this shitty little house as his base, and with his menacing appearance he integrated himself within the organisation easily.

Within two months of being undercover he gave his superior the first piece of intelligence he had gathered, that huge numbers of hand guns were being sold from the back room of a betting shop in the shopping district of the city. Qiu decided he wanted in on the raid and tooled up with tactical gear, disguising himself with a full face mask and helmet for good measure. He wanted to arrest those fuckers and catch them red handed. 

When the team stormed the room he smiled from behind his face covering at the shocked looks on some of his ‘brothers’ faces, which were soon replaced by utter fury. It was epic. All his hard work had paid off. Looking over the people gathered there he belatedly noticed that one of the gangsters gathered there was a ‘persons of interest’ or POI from his investigation. Standing across from him, hands held up as officers pointed weapons at everybody to keep them in check, was He Cheng, a Bejing 49er.

Qiu knew this man, this was Mr Jian’s nephew and a member of the Bejing office of the triad. He was a fucking catch if they could get him on their side. Decision made, Qiu marched over to He Cheng and cuffed him, then he proceeded to drag the attractive black haired man away from the noisy room and put him in the rear of a black 4x4.

The gangster sat quietly in the rear of the police car, like he knew they couldn’t hold him, like he knew his Uncle would grease some palms the firearms charges would be thrown out and he would walk away free as a bird. Qiu contacted his Inspector and told him of his plan to threaten He Cheng with prison, if he didn’t help them bring down his Uncle. Who better than to infiltrate the dragon head than his nephew. The Inspector agreed immediately.

Qiu remembered taking the man to this shitty house and shoving him down in one of the crappy chairs. There he took great pleasure in taking off his mask, showing He Cheng his face. The face of a traitor in Cheng’s eyes and he said as much.

“You’re fucking dead, you showed me your face and now I know what you look like! One word from me and you’ll be taken somewhere then shot in the back of the head, fucking pig.” Cheng spat at his feet, his words were hissed out with hatred.

“I can add threatening a police officer to your arms charges and you will be spending the next thirty years in prison being somebody’s fuck toy, because you’ve got a pretty face. The beasts will love you. How about your little brother, how about I drag him into this as well? Maybe the two of you can comfort an entire wing of prisoners.” Qiu recalled he smirked as he said those words. Then He Cheng launched himself at the smiling police officer, and he remembered thinking he had clearly hit the right chord. After shouldering the enraged man away until he fell to the ground, he tried to reason with Cheng.

“If you want your brother and you to live somewhere safe from all of this shit, shut the fuck up and listen to what I have to say. You will go undercover with me and we will put your Uncle away forever. You and your brother can go and live somewhere where he doesn’t have to beat people for a living, maybe he will have a chance to be a normal kid and go to University..…if you comply and help me.” Qiu laid it on heavy, but he could tell Cheng was tempted by his offer.

After documents were drawn up, officially signed and witnessed He Cheng started to work for Qiu as a confidential informant. They would both be undercover, and they had successfully had remained undercover for three more years. Now He Cheng wanted to throw it all away just so Mr Jian could go down for assault and sexual assault? No fucking way, that evil bastard was going to sink for everything he had ever done.

“I will get him, I will slap him with so many offences that he will never be able to wriggle out of them, but the more evidence we have to feather the nest the better. Even this new intelligence about He Tian’s physical and sexual abuse is just another nail in his coffin. Patience Cheng.” Qiu knew he was asking too much of a man he had grown to respect, but he needed He Cheng thinking clearly.

“Tian is not a feather in your fucking nest, he’s my little brother who I have tried to protect my whole life. Now you're saying that I should ignore his situation in favour of a bigger fish? Fuck that Qiu! It’s not worth it.” Cheng shoved himself up off the ground and strode out of the bathroom and began making his way towards the back door, his intention clear. He withdrew his handgun, checked the chamber and safety then placed it back in the band of his trousers at the base of his spine.

“Stop!” Qiu charged before Cheng could reach the door, and took him down with a crash. They struggled on the floor, fighting for top position, they were both good fighters and were evenly matched both in strength and skill. “Cheng please, if you love your brother at all, you will stop and think this through. He needs a normal life, those fucking annoying teenage brats need to lead normal lives. If you walk out that door and kill your Uncle, Tian will never be able to have a different life than the one forced on you.”

Cheng eventually stopped fighting and collapsed back onto the floor. He yanked at handfuls of his silky hair in frustration.

“You have to promise me you will get him out of that fucking apartment right now, I don’t want my Uncle to ever watch him again. I want him to feel safe when he showers and sleeps.” Qiu had never once witnessed He Cheng break down with any emotion, but here he was lying on his back on the wood floor of his lounge, and he just ripped apart.

“Cheng, I promise. He can come and live here with me, no one knows about this place. I will keep him safe. I promise on my ancestors.” Qiu lay beside Cheng gathering him into his arms and he just held on tightly. Cheng’s whole body was vibrating with remorse and sorrow.

They lay like that for a long time, Qiu often kissing Cheng’s temple or his forehead, until the black haired man calmed and eased into his arms.

“Okay, but whatever you need me to do, we do it as quick as possible. I’m not leaving Tian in that shitty situation any longer than is necessary. I’ve already failed him as a brother, don’t you fail him as a police officer. I will hold you accountable if anything happens to him.” Cheng reached up and brought their foreheads together.

“Okay, no more talk of offing the boss.” Qiu gently kissed those soft lips to seal the promise between them. They would get Cheng’s uncle, just wait and see.


	38. Stealing away into the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian realises, with the aid of Mo Guan Shan and He Cheng, that it was time he left his Uncle's apartment for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here endeth the second part of the Lost without You 19 days Series. I am starting part three tomorrow and it will be called Adversity is a Gift and will be a continuation of Mo and Tian's story with Zhan Zheng Xi and Jian Yi thrown in for good measure. Not to mention some He Cheng and Qiu too! Plenty for your shipping pleasure, look out for it in my Works. Thank you all for reading this story, I enjoyed writing it immensely.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Three days had gone by since He Tian had told Mo Guan Shan everything. Everything about his mafia job, his hard to please psychotic boss, his shit of an Uncle (who was also his hard to please psychotic boss), his abuse at the hands of said shitty Uncle and Tian’s secret fear that the violence perpetuated against him was going to escalate. Tian felt certain that something terrible was going to happen to him, so bad he told Shan that fateful night that he feared for his safety, for his very life.

If you were to sit Tian down and ask him what he thought about the whole subject now, tonight? Shit. He Tian was a blank fucking slate again, he had locked himself away and reverted back to his usual sardonic, evil smiling, sarcastic bastard demeanour. It was like they never had that gut wrenching confessional where Tian told his boyfriend all the deep and dirty secrets he had held inside since he was twelve years old.

Mo Guan Shan felt so fucking frustrated he wanted to shout and shake He Tian. He felt on edge, like what could He Cheng and Shan do if Tian continued to stick his head in the sand? He Tian would shatter that’s what would happen, he would implode with the weight of what had happened to him, and who would be there to pick up the pieces? Yes Mo and when he thought of pieces, he literally pictured pieces of He Tian’s body being shown to him on a slab in the morgue.

Looking over at where Tian was calmly sitting at a low table in the living area with his books spread out in front of him, pretending he wasn’t a member of the Bejing Mafia but an honest hard working third year High School exam student, and it made Shan shake his head. It was like his boyfriend was clearly stating with his body language ‘Fuck all of that shit which happened to me, I’m studying idiot’.

Mo received a message from He Cheng the day after their chat, stating simply:

He Cheng: I want Tian to sleep somewhere else from now on.

Shan was so incredibly relieved because he was struggling to stay with He Tian all of the time, his mom wanted him home in his own bed. She was starting to get a bit pissed with him being out all the time and staying over at Tian’s every night. She moaned at him that he was using all of Tian’s food and electricity.

So the current state of play was Mo was washing dishes in the kitchen with his apron on (waiting for He Cheng to arrive) and Tian was continuing to ignore the world with his nose in his school books. When the door chimed finally, Mo sighed with relief.

Shan glanced over at He Tian, who merely arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend as if to say ‘Are you going to get that, slave?’. Mo cursed and dried his hands on a towel, taking the apron off he went to open the door. There stood the imposing figures of He Cheng and a huge white haired dude who’s name he could never remember. Stumbling back a little, he moved out of the way so the wall of muscle could walk past.

“Hey boyfriend.” Cheng nodded at him as he stepped into the entrance area to remove his coat and shoes. The white haired man did the same and they walked over to where He Tian remained seated, stubbornly ignoring everyone.

“Don’t call me boyfriend, I have a name. Asshole.” The last word was whispered and Shan stuck his middle fingers up at Cheng’s wide back. He quickly whipped them down again when the older version of Tian suddenly turned his head and looked at him with an amused expression.

“Hey redhead, go make some tea.” Cheng waved vaguely towards the kitchen and then ignored Mo so he could sit down in the seat across from his younger brother. The other guy stood behind Cheng saying nothing, it was like he was the grey man - he could blend in to any scene or situation without standing out, hiding his skills and qualities perfectly.

“I’m not a fucking maid!” Shan blushed at being called redhead, it was something he hadn’t been called in a while.

“I’ll have some tea.” Tian’s voice piped up and Mo cursed and walked over to the kitchen to prepare tea for all the annoying bastards in the room.

“What are you doing here Cheng? Did you manage to do that thing I asked you to do?” He Tian flipped his books shut and stuffed them into his school bag, before stretching his shoulders, he had been studying for hours without moving.

“Not yet, I will soon. Tian, listen to me for minute okay. I want you to stop sleeping here at the apartment for a while.” Cheng leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, his hands clenched angrily together with each word.

“Wait…what?” A second of panic flashed over He Tian’s features.  
“Leave all your shit here so it looks like you’re still living here, but pack a bag with enough stuff so you can sleep, shower and go to school. You can come back for more clothes or anything else whenever you want.” Cheng was looking around the room, taking in all the pieces of life littered around the apartment.

“What’s going on? Is Uncle throwing me out?” Tian’s expression quickly flipped back to stoney calmness.

“No, I just want you out of this place.” Cheng’s voice shook with something He Tian didn’t recognise.

“Why?” He Tian’s confusion was evident.

“Because of this.” Cheng leaned forward and reached out to gently touch his brother’s chin, and cursed when Tian jerked away from him. That had been a stupid move. After everything Mo Guan Shan had told him, he shouldn’t have tried to touch him.

He Cheng’s gaze moved over his brother’s bruised face, taking in for the first time his injuries as a whole. The broken wrist, the bruise on his shoulder visible because Tian wore a vest, the white bandage from the wound on his thigh peeked out from the hiked up shorts he was wearing. There were old and new scars marring his arms and legs. He knew there were other injuries which lay under his brother’s clothing, but to stare at them would be disrespectful.

“How…?” He Tian was immediately put on the defensive, years of hiding everything and now not only did his boyfriend know, but his brother was looking at him with some sort of bullshit sympathy. It pissed him off.

“I know who it was brother. I know now, and all I can say is I am deeply sorry I never noticed before. I failed you.” He Cheng looked like he wanted to bring his brother into his arms and comfort him, but the way Tian was edging backwards he knew that would never happen.

“It was my fault…. he said I deserved it, I must have deserved it. I was always pissing him off, always pushing him. You never even noticed, he just did whatever he wanted.” He Tian looked away angrily and Cheng’s heart ached for his brother.

“Nobody deserves that Tian. Nobody. I was a fool to ignore your injuries over the years, I wrongly assumed that they were work related.” Cheng stabbed the fingers of his left hand through his inky black hair so like his brother’s.

“All the beatings did was make me stronger, made me more ruthless, more fucking sneaky so I could keep out of the way of those hazing fucks at work. Uncle said he beat m to make me a man, to stop bitching and man up and look at me today, I’m so fucking manly am I not?” He Tian laughed bitterly and swiped an angry tear away quickly, mortified that it had escaped at all in front of his older brother.

“Fuck. Just get your shit together Tian, I want you out of here tonight and somewhere safe.” Cheng glanced over his shoulder at the quiet Qiu, they shared a look which Tian couldn’t comprehend.

“And where do you suggest I go? Mo’s mom can’t take me in, shall I go and live in a hotel or a cardboard box?” Tian shrugged his shoulders like he couldn’t fucking care less. In an attempt to distract himself from this fucked up situation he found himself in, he looked over to the kitchen where Momo was taking a remarkably long time to make fucking tea. 

He Tian knew that Shan was the only one who could have told his brother about all of this crap, who else could it have been? But how the hell had he got in touch with Cheng in the first place? They would discuss it at great length as soon as he got his sneaky boyfriend alone.

“You’ll stay with Qiu. His house is unknown to our organisation.” Cheng got up and walked over toward Tian’s wardrobe. “Where is your bag? Bring any food out of the refrigerator, so it doesn’t spoil. I will come over and leave some bags of rubbish so it will look more authentic that you’re still living here.”

“And what am I supposed to do if Uncle turns up here and finds me gone? I can pack my own bag Cheng.” He Tian stomped over taking the bag from his bossy brother, he started to stuff it with things he would need for the next week.

“If he approaches you at work, tell him you’re staying with a lover.” Cheng rolled his eyes and sat on Tian’s bed, watching him pack. He noticed some manhua on the bedside table and picked it up. When he saw the cover, he made himself comfortable against Tian’s pillows and turned to the first page.

“I’ve told him that before but he just wants to hear what I did….in great detail.” Tian grimaced as he put underwear and school shirts in his bag, along with his iPod and chargers for everything he needed. Walking over to Cheng he snatched the manhua from his hand and put the book, along with the pile beside his bed, into the bag too. No way he was going into hiding without his BL, wait.…

“Creepy old cunt.” Mo Guan Shan piped up from the kitchen and then flushed bright red at being caught eavesdropping.

“Yes, creepy old cunt indeed. You know redhead a guy could die of thirst here….” Cheng got up and walked back over to the sofa and sat beside Qiu.

Mo Guan Shan slammed the lid on the kettle and counted to ten. Here he was trying to stay out of the He brothers’ heart to heart, but they were just as bad as each other! Fucking arrogant shitheads, the pair of them. Striding over to the table in the living room, he slammed it down, smiling when the tea sloshed out of the tea pot. Walking back over to the kitchen he started bagging up all of the food his mom had lovingly cooked for Tian into a bag.

It suddenly hit Shan that this was probably going to be the end of them sleeping in the same bed together for some time. It might be the last time they have dinner together after school, might be the last time they would bicker over Tekkan, when would they be able to have steamy shower sex again? The more Mo thought about it, the more he became depressed. Was he even going to be able to visit He Tian at Qiu’s? If this house was hidden from the organisation, didn't that mean that visiting his boyfriend would be okay? He hoped so.

They all sat and drank Mo’s tea as He Tian gathered the last of his stuff and piled everything at the door. He placed his school jacket on top of the pile, then walked over to quickly knock back his cooling tea.

“Where can we drop you?” This was said by He Cheng to Mo Guan Shan.

“I live over near the station, I can give you directions.” Mo got up and took the cups over to the sink and started washing them.

“Leave them, it will look more like someone is still here.” The silent Qiu finally spoke.

“Okay, I’m all for me not doing dishes.” Mo looked around the apartment they had spent most of the last three years in, and he shook his head at his apprehension.

“What if he finds out I am at Qiu’s?” He Tian must have been feeling that overwhelming sense of apprehension too.

“He won’t.” This again from Qiu, could they trust this guy? He did work for the organisation at the end of the day, but he was Jian Yi’s official protector so in Tian’s book that made him a good guy.

“Okay lets go, thank you Qiu for taking me in, I don’t know what my brother did to make you agree to this, but thank you.” Tian inclined his head toward Qiu respectfully.

The men picked up some of Tian’s things then opened the apartment door leaving quickly, Mo grabbed his own school bag and Tian picked up his jacket and shoes. Putting them on he glanced over his ‘home’ and then walked out of the door without looking back. It felt like he was leaving one chapter of his life and beginning another.


End file.
